Devil's and Angel's on my shoulders!
by Twilight'sLastGleaming
Summary: This is a story about a young new doctor that comes home to join his father's practice.  He desires to find true love and happiness. But will his past relationships keep him from this.  He may find true love very soon.  Edward Cullen comes home!
1. Chapter 1

"**Devils & Angels on my shoulders!"**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! "Oh, please make it stop!" Is Monday here already? I just got in bed didn't I? Why is it weekends fly by so quickly, and the weekdays last forever? Okay…I hit the snooze 3 times so I guess I better get up! Its 04:30 and I really need to get my 2 miles in on the treadmill. I will be so glad when I get my own place. Hotels are nice for a while but eventually they get tiring. No family atmosphere in a hotel room.

After my shower, I went downstairs to eat my daily English muffin with honey and café latte! I ran back upstairs to throw my hair in a ponytail, put my makeup on and get dressed in my "Monday" scrubs…Black! But to make it fun I do wear a zebra print surgery hat that is tied together with a pretty pink bow! Very cute!

Oh good Lord…was that Thunder? I grabbed an umbrella and ran to my new "baby"… a 2011 Passion Red Volvo C-30. I named her…Venus! Nobody better hurt her or there will be hell to pay, I kid you not. It's a short drive to the hospital thank goodness, since I am running a tad late.

I put my stuff in the surgery lounge and go check my case load for the day. I am a Registered Nurse/Certified Surgical First Assistant, and a damn good one I might add. I specialized in OB/GYN surgery…love the blood, guts & babies! Not the babies guts though that's a sick thought!

I get along with all the surgery staff…treat everybody with respect. And do the job to the best of my ability, be a team player and blah blah!

"Hey Bella!" said Kay our surgery director. "I have a huge favor to ask you." She says, but has a look in her eyes that concerns me. Of course I say what is it? Instead of working with Dr. Landon as you were assigned would you mind assisting our new doc? uh oh, I fear change. "Okay…who is it and what are we doing?" She proceeds to tell me that he just moved here, and we will be doing a hysterectomy. No problem I thought! I've done too many too count! Surgeries not doctors! "Oh, Kay…what is the new doctors' name?"…before she could answer I heard this voice that was probably the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. No lie! It would give that Robert Pattinson dude a run for his money. I turned around and there stood the most beautiful man that God ever put on this earth standing right behind me. This man stood all of 6'2, bronze, crazy sex hair…and then as he looked up from the chart he was reading my heart skipped a beat (or twenty) because looking back at me were the most perfect pair of green eyes. He looked up and smiled at me, I turned quickly with a full blush going all over my cheeks and walked away. I go to the surgery room where the operation will take place to check on the scrub tech Meredith and see if she needs any help. She asks me if I have seen the new doctor, but since I was running late I haven't had the chance to meet him. Or so I thought. Guess I better go introduce myself to him.

The "surgeons" lounge is right down the hall so I walked in there to introduce myself and fix myself a much needed cup of coffee. As I walked over to the Kuerig coffee maker I tripped over something on the floor…and before my face smacks the floor, 2 arms catch me and save me from total embarrassment and I guess some kind of injury! Bruises, cuts and scrapes are a way of life for me! I look to see who caught me…and good Lord there he was! Grinning down at me with the most beautiful crooked smile! I know that I turned completely red! He was holding me up off the floor and totally against his chest. I am sure it looked funny with my feet dangling in the air. He said, "Hi there, nice of you to drop in!"…are you alright? "Yes…thank you for catching me!" I said. "What did I trip over?" "Oh ummmm….it was a gym bag he said quietly." "Well who in the hell keeps a gym bag in the middle of the floor?" "Sorry, it was mine." He said quietly ducking his head. Neither one of us realized that he still held me against him. I certainly didn't mind…maybe he didn't either. (The devil on my shoulder was doing a happy dance). "I guess you can put me down, I said", "Are you sure it's safe? He grinned. "yesssss….very funny!" He must think I am a total klutz, wait till he finds out I am the first assistant assigned for him today. Well not assigned "**for**" him, you know what I mean. Although….that sounds pretty good too! Okay, time for lusting brain to shut up. "You do realize that you are still holding me up don't you?"….again not really minding, but probably has already spread through the OR that we were doing it or something. Hmmmmmm…oh shut up! "Well, I guess as long as you promise not to trip, I will put you down?"….I slowly slid down his body. Yea…devil on my shoulder is again dancing. Wow, I thought to myself… I could do that all day long….

Okay so back to the business at hand. "Are you Dr. Cullen?" I said. Well, I am a doctor, but please call me Edward. Dr. Cullen is my father." Wait; are you Carlisle Cullen's son? I asked. "Yes, I am. Do you know him?" …"oh my gosh I love your dad! He is so much fun to work with. I worked with him at Seattle Regional Hospital last summer and then started full time here when he started working here. I forgot he said he had a son in medicine." Small world! "It really is a small world after all...Disney had it right!" "I can't believe you just said the one song that will stick in my head all day long…he sighed". (You will too now…hehehehe, remember I have a devil) "Oh noooo, there are worse songs to have replayed in your head", I said. "Do you want me to list them? Before he could answer I continued. Let's see…..there is the "Oompaloompa song". "Oh my gosh" he said. I then continued…"how about the Barney song?" I teased! (Or flirted) and my personal favorite is "Living la vita loca"…I looked over at him and he had his hands covering his ears. I laughed at him. "Ok, O.K. will stop!"…anyway, sticking my hand out to introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan, first assistant extraordinaire. Nice to meet you." He then in a very gentlemanly way took my hand and kissed the top of it. "Hi Bella…it is very nice to meet you! Kay said that my assist for the day was top notch. Is she right?" (silence for about 10 seconds…) He raised his eyebrows at me, and waved his hand in front of my face…"Bella…Bella…, woo- who are you with me?"

Well, still in a daze form the hand kissing thing, I then blinked and came back to real world time. Taking a deep breath in…"oh sorry, um. Yes I have skills!" He laughed and said "I bet you do! again with the blushing. Is it hot in here?

About that time a voice came over the intercom and paged both Dr. Cullen & Bella to room 7. I guess they were ready for us. Here we go!

"So what's Mrs. Brown's preop diagnosis?" I thought I should have a little history on why we were doing a hysterectomy since I didn't take the time to read his history & physical on her.

"Mrs. Brown is a 45 year old woman with increasing uterine fibroids, heavy bleeding and dyspareunia." … Being the smart ass that I am, I repeated what another doctor had said to me regarding dyspareunia. "You know? They say dyspareunia is better than no "paurunia" at all…" He looked at me with a funny look on his face, turned to me…and said, "that's what my dad says.", "I know!...that's where I heard it"….He laughed and said "I don't want to think about my dad & paurunia!" I am nauseous now!" He said. "It could be worse" I said. "How?" "Well you could have the "oompaloompa song" going through your head!" While putting on his mask, he turned and said "thanks a lot Swan!" I giggled and said, "Your welcome, Cullen!"

After scrubbing our hands, we went into the OR room, he of course let me enter first. Such a gentleman. After donning our gown & gloves we approached the draped patient. Meredith was all ready for us to start.

"Knife!" said Dr. Cullen

Not realizing it, I was humming "oompalompa"!

"Bella…please stop humming that song!"

"What song?" (I really didn't know I was doing that...remember devil!)

…and we're off. Clamp, cut, tie…clamp, cut, tie…and so on and so on.

The surgery went fine. Mrs. Brown will be so happy once she is healed. Edward did a great job. It was like we have been working together for a while. I got to show him my skills.

As I was cleaning up the patient and applying the dressing; Edward grabbed the chart and on his way out to the recovering room, he stopped at the door and said, "Bella…you **do** have skills!" Everybody in the room looked at him and then back to me, and then back to him. (Sounded like that Old spice commercial didn't it?) Now back to me! Hehehehe

I ducked my head and blushed. He smiled and left the room.

He turned around and came back in. "Oh uh Bella, can you help me do a C-section around 1?"

"Sure, great…see you then!"

"Bye!"

"Thanks everybody…great job!" he said

"See you later Bella." Yes you will…I thought to myself. The devil snickered at me.

Notes:

Dyspareunia: painful vaginal intercourse

After taking the patient to recovery, I was giving the RR nurse report on Mrs. Brown. I could see Edward at the desk dictating. I noticed he was looking at me…he smiled and waved me over to him. I sat there while he finished his dictation and paper work. He also wore black scrubs. We matched…how cute! Although he was not wearing a zebra hat. He was leaning back in his chair and his scrub top crept up his very beautiful tummy. What is it about that little trail of hair connecting his belly button to the great unknown that is so fascinating? He was absolutely beautiful and I bet he tasted good. Oh sorry…devil devil devil!

I noticed while we were operating that he had long beautiful fingers. His hair was in complete disarray after he removed his surgery hat. I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I tried not to oogle him where people noticed, but I was in good company. Every female in that room was oogling him. Do you think he realized how absolutely beautiful he is? Of course he does! But I don't think he is a macho jerk that thinks too highly of himself…like some of the doctor's around here! Good grief…I will never work with Dr. "watch your hands" Smith ever again. If I wanted a back massage believe me I know where to go for one. I remember feeling some great hands rubbing my shoulders, so being funny I said, "my strong thumbs you have"…and (vomit in my mouth)…Dr. Smith said "how do you know that's just my thumbs!" I immediately went to Kay and begged her not to ever assign me to his cases ever again. Now don't get me wrong, we are all a little playful with one another…but jeesh! That grossed me out! If Edward wanted to rub my shoulders however; he could use his thumbs, toes or whatever he felt necessary. (Devil!) I am absolutely nuts, is he married? Someone that beautiful has to have a wife or girlfriend. Can't you just picture walking into a ballroom with him in a black tux and you on his arm? Swoon…and bring out the smelling salts.

Edward finally finished his paperwork. He looked at me and invited me to go talk to the family with him. They will be so relieved to know their loved one is on the road to recover. I stood to the side and slightly behind Edward as he explained everything to the family. He has a way with people just like his dad. Both men are charming, confident and competent. Triple "C" threat! He turned slightly and moved me up to his side. He introduced me to them as the "best assistant in the world"! Again with the smiling and blushing!

I really needed to go to my office and do some paperwork but Edward asked me to go grab a cup of coffee. I am so thankful there is a Starbucks right across the street from the surgery center. He grabbed my hand and pulled us across the street. I can already smell the coffee…yummy! We walked up to the counter and I reached in my pocket to get my money but he stepped in and said it was his treat. Could this count as a date? Shut up Bella…he is just being nice, right? I have Starbucks lingo down pat. I ordered a Venti Cafe latte, double-shot, skinny, 1 raw sugar at 150 degrees. He looked down at me and said "make that 2!" The lady at the counter huffed at me and said, "That's a really complicated order and I am training her!" Pointing to the girl beside her. Well what a lucky day for her I stated, she gets to watch you make 2 of the very complicated order. Gurrllllllll….if I was PMS'ing I would have been over that counter, showing her what's complicated. I smiled at her, rolled my eyes and went to find us a place to sit. The devil on my shoulder was sharpening his pitchfork to jab at her.

Edward sat down beside me and said, "Here is your complicated order, my Bella!" I said thanks…wait, what? His Bella…oh how I wish. I usually don't have a shy bone in my body, but that made me feel week in the knees and all gooshy inside. Yes, gooshy…you know what that means!

We just talked the usual stuff. Where are you from? What school did you go to? He was surprised I was from Texas. He wondered what my accent was. I don't have an accent…WTF! Or do I? Ya, I probably do. Yeehaw and howdy there Dr. Cullen. He told me he was from Washington State, and grew up in a little town called Forks. I told him I heard of it…he looked at me surprised! I told him it was right next to "spoons". He laughed.

He graduated high school when he was 16, attended WSU and then to Dartmouth. Not too shabby! Being that young when he graduated I wondered if he missed out on a lot of high school experiences. Like prom, homecoming dances, girlfriends….kind of sad. Till he told me he was "Mr. Fork's high school, Homecoming King, Prom King both his Jr & Sr. year and all-star pitcher. He got a baseball scholarship to play for WSU. He started his freshman year even. Wow…could I get any gooshier? I bet the women just hung all over him! Ooooooo…sweaty Edward in tight baseball pants. Yummy! There I go again off to my "Edward dreamland". I could hear him talking, but I was too engrossed in my mind with all the images of him. He tapped me on the shoulder, "uh Bella…where did you go?" yikes, how embarrassing. He is going to run a CT of my head, thinking I have some seizure disorder. "Sorry, I was deep in thought." I answered.

The bitch at the counter made the coffees NOT at 150 degrees but probably 190 degrees just to spite me. I burned my tongue…Edward almost ended up covered in hot coffee. I looked over his shoulder to the girl at the counter! The trainee saw me look, and pointed at her! "She did it!" I had to laugh…yep just throw your trainer under the bus. I smiled at her and nodded.

All of a sudden Edward's beeper went off…911 labor & delivery! We both chucked our coffees and ran out of Starbucks to get to the hospital. It turns out his patient that was due for a C-section was a repeat C-section and was in labor with decreased fetal heart tones. Now days…once you've had a C-section that is what you will get for any other babies you have. The nurses were giving her meds to try and stop the contractions without success. Once he called the stat C-section I took off to help the L&D scrub tech open and organize the supplies we need. Unfortunately the daddy of the baby couldn't come with us since we had to put mommy asleep. Edward & I scrubbed in once the patient was draped. She wasn't put under anesthesia till we were prepped and draped. Although we can get babies out  
>rather quickly we want everything ready once she has been put under. Dr. Berg gave us the go ahead to start. Mommy was asleep and we were on our way to the baby. Once through the peritoneum we noticed what we thought was amniotic fluid and vertex floating in the abdomen. "Oh shit!" Edward said. The uterine incision from her prior C-sections has started to open up due to the hard contractions she was having. We extended the uterine incision and Edward reached in to gently pull the baby out. From a novice that probably looks like we are going to pull the baby's head off. Edward suctioned the baby, I clamped and cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby off to the waiting nursery nurse. Turns out our little girl there was just a little stunned and soon the room was filled with baby singing. Edward looked up at me and winked. I noticed a little sheen of sweat on his brow. I told him to lean over and wipe his forehead on my shoulder. Probably not good technique but we all do it. Yep, I was right…he smelled good.<p>

"Thank you Bella!" he said. "You're welcome Edward; I have done many stat C-sections before!" "No, for being here with me…you are very calming! He said. The look in his eyes touched me, and I have to say I almost teared up at his sincerity. Faye the scrub tech lightly nudged my leg to get my attention and she waggled her eyebrows at me. Once the operation was complete and we had mommy all sewn up, I went with him to the family. They were thrilled that their little "Katie" was fine as well as our mommy, Shellie. The daddy, William was shaken up but was crying tears of joy once Katie was handed over to him. Okay people, I am toast if men cry! Edward turns to me when he hears a light sniffling behind him. He pulls me to his side and again introduces me as the "best assistant in the world" and that he couldn't do his job without me. WTF? Oh sorry, baby around…what the crap? We have known each other approximately 6 hours now and there is already a connection between us. What is that about? I am not one to believe in love at first sight, but could it be possible? Okay the angel on my shoulder was jumping up and down now! Okay chill Bella…wedding bells and diamond rings are not in your future, yet! There I go again day dreaming about Edward in a black tux…yummy yummy yummy!

I went out to the nurses' station and Edward was there dictating and finishing his paperwork. He waved me over to sit beside him. You know how you can feel when someone is staring at you…well I turned around and there was this woman with red hair just staring at me with her arms crossed. Who the crap is that? I thought to myself. She walked off with her heels just clicking on the floor. I asked Mary who that was, and she said she too was a new physician here at the hospital. Why would she be throwing daggers at me? I have no idea who she was? Hmm…I wonder could this be because Edward waved me to sit beside him. I looked up to see Edward's eyes following her down the hall; they weren't eyes of wonder but rather eyes of being pissed! Yep, pissed Edward eyes are just as beautiful.

He finished his dictation and asked if I was ready for lunch. Did we have plans to go eat lunch? I called Kay to see if I had anything else for the day. I didn't! So he asked where we could go to get a good burger! Not at the hospital I said. Edward didn't have office patients that day so basically he was done for the day until rounds that evening. He asked me to go to lunch with him. There is a great hamburger joint around the corner from the hospital. Instead of eating there we ordered the food to go and went to the city park just next to the café. Today was a beautiful sunny day, kind of cool but beautiful. We found a picnic table under a shade tree. He opened the bags and set our lunches out for us. The burgers smelled so good…cue tummy growling! We both got cheeseburgers all the way including jalapeno peppers and onions and my favorite non-alcoholic drink…Cherry vanilla Dr. Pepper. Just try it! In Texas, Dairy Queen makes the best! We shared fries thankfully, but he forgot to ask for ketchup! No fear…I grabbed my backpack and pulled out the best ketchup on the planet…ketchup from Whataburger. Yes I know..WTF? Edward grinned at me and took one of the ketchup packs. We chatted during lunch about absolutely nothing. Then he realized he didn't know anything about me. So on with the questions…Yes, I am from Texas. A little town called "Red Oak" he said he had heard of it! I looked at him curiously! He said it was next to "Black Oak"…oh I get it! Touché'…love a guy with a sense of humor. I was not homecoming queen but I was very popular and had many friends. Cheerleading was my deal! I was athletic and could pitch a mean softball. State champs 2 times. I didn't share that with him. I told him my father had died not too long ago, and my mom is doing fine! She has 2 Newfoundland dogs. They both sleep with her. Annie & Betsy! My sister still lives there where she teaches theatre arts. I went to Texas A&M for my nursing degree and later became a first assist. I am not fond of the heat in Texas so I put names of states in a hat (with a requirement the state did not have 110 degree days with 100% humidity) I don't care about rain or cold! So I reached in the hat and drew out Washington State. Okay, I am game. Mom & Dede weren't too happy, but I got to live my own life. And airplanes do land in Texas and vice-versa. I applied at several hospitals where first assistants were needed, and Seattle Regional called me for an interview. They have a satellite hospital in Forks that they need a first assist for. I got to interview with various nurses and one very handsome Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I felt very comfortable during the interview and was later offered a job, that very day! I told them I needed time to find a place to live before I could start. I thought getting settled in would be best. Dr. Cullen offered me his guest house until I could get situated. His wife, Esme came with him to offer the house to me. Wow was she ever beautiful! I bet their children were beautiful I thought to myself. Little did I know how true that statement would turn out to be? Esme insisted I go with her to lunch so she could show me the place. We turned off the main road and went through a beautiful electronic gate. There was an intricate family crest on the metal gate itself. Wow, I was really feeling out of place now. We continued to drive up this road that was draped with tree branches and ferns lined the road. We pulled up to a beautiful white mansion. It almost reminded me of a southern plantation house. This would be the house I would build if I could. A huge front covered porch that wrapped around the house. Beautifully landscaped and a pool to die for in the back. This house was passed down through the Cullen family. It would eventually go to Edward their son I was told. When Esme spoke of her children she gleamed. They have 3 children. 2 sons and a daughter. One son is also a physician she said. Her other son was a baseball coach and biology teacher in Forks, and their daughter was a fashion designer in Seattle. So there was Edward, Emmitt and Alice. Alice just happened to be there visiting. Esme led me inside the house and I know my jaw must have hit the floor. Inside the foyer was a beautiful staircase. I heard this very sweet voice somewhere. Coming down the stairs was a very cute, black haired woman. Her hair was cut all choppy and short. She was beautiful as well. Esme introduced us, and I think I may have found my new best friend. She was funny and hyper, like me! We loved Starbucks, beautiful clothes, sitting around watching funny movies as well as girly movies. We both were in love with Robert Pattinson from "Vampire_ Love_". We wanted to start our own Rob fan-club with just us 2 in it. After a while, Esme & Alice walked me out the back of the house through the French doors opening to the backyard and pool. The house I was going to stay in was just beside the pool. They told me to treat this house as if it were my own. Meaning pool privileges. Woohoo! I could see myself laying out by the pool on my off days, providing the weather cooperated. The guest house was a 2 bedroom, shared bath, with a full kitchen and beautiful living area complete with a huge stone fireplace. I was in love with this house. One of the bedrooms was decorated in pinks. Okay Esme, did you know I was coming here? The bed had a canopy with white flowing curtains. A fireplace in here as well. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub big enough for 2 people. She asked what I thought of the place, and I said I would love to stay here. She hugged me and said let's go get my stuff so we can get unpacked. Wow, my life is turning out to be great! Alice actually spent the night here with me the first night. Her husband, Jasper had to work. Found out he too was from Texas...Big D! He was a history professor at WSU. But one problem…he went to the University of Texas in Austin. Uh oh…Aggies and Longhorns together in the same house could be interesting! Esme gave me a tour of the mansion. There was a huge family portrait above the fireplace. The house had 6 bedrooms all with their own baths. Emmett's room was decorated in blue plaid but very nice. Alice's room was also decorated in pinks with brown accents all around. The next room to visit was Edward's…the bed in the middle was huge with a beautiful gold colored duvet with burgundy accents. This man must love his music; one entire wall was dedicated just to CD's! She mentioned that Edward would be moving home soon to start his OB/Gyn practice along with Carlisle. How sweet the 2 Cullen doctors are going to be together. Father & son. I reassured her that I would be moved out before he came home since this technically was going to be his house. She assured me it wasn't going to be a problem…she hoped that one day the entire family could live here together. You know like Italian families do…or at least like they do in the movies. We continued on to the other rooms. Each bedroom was designed to be like master bedrooms. There were sitting areas and fireplaces in each bedroom. You know Alice from the "Brady Bunch" they had one, except her name was Maggie. She was just like family to them…and wow could she cook! I wanted to learn from her one day. Turns out that Emmett is married to a fellow teacher and principal of Forks' HS. Her name is Rosalie. They have been married for a couple of years now. Jasper only teaches 3 days a week so he & Alice live here as well. They are only missing Edward, and then the family is complete. Or at least it will be once Edward marries and brings home a wife to live in the Cullen home. Lucky girl!

Okay that is my history…I just told Edward the basics. He still didn't know I lived in his guest house. Since I just came back from visiting my mom & sis in Texas, I wasn't here when Edward moved home. My little house has its own garage, so I wouldn't know who was home and who wasn't. I cooked for myself and ate at the Cullen's' on occasion. I knew Carlisle's son was expected any day now but I really never expected to work with him his first week of returning to Forks' General. Should I tell him I am the guest that lives in his guest house? They told him that someone was living there and she had become one of the family already. He looked at them like it was a set up. Esme thought it was so sad for everybody to be paired up but him. He had a girlfriend prior to moving back home but they broke up. The relationship became too much work and Esme said she wasn't good to her Edward. I believe she called her a "red headed green eyes bitch"! She must have been bad for someone like Esme to use such language. Only problem…she had accepted a job here in Forks' as well prior to their break up. She was the new pediatrician for the town. No way! Could she possibly be that woman who threw daggers at me with her green eyes and heels that clacked down the halls?

Two hours had passed since we started our lunch break. Wow, time really does fly when you are having fun. We started to walk back to the hospital. I told him I was going to head home, and that I would see him tomorrow. He walked me to my car, or what he thought was my car! Why did he think I drove a truck? Oh right, all Texans drove trucks and carried guns! How could I forget? I grabbed him by the arm to lead him to Venus. He got a surprised look on his face when the doors unlocked as we approached. Aren't those new hands free thingies the coolest? He acted embarrassed for assuming that I drove a truck…I believe he was impressed with my choice of cars. Guess what? He drove a Volvo as well. Not a cute car like Venus but more of a manly SUV. He grabbed my hand and gently kissed the back of it. Really Rhett Butler imitation was so working on me, being the southern girl and all! I needed to tell him that I was the guest…so here goes! Before I could tell him, he grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted my chin to look up at him. "Bella, I know we have only known each other for less than a day, but would you have dinner with me?"…oh crap, now what? His mom had invited me to dinner to meet Edward. He stated that he needed to make rounds first but would be honored if I could come to his family's house for dinner. I told him "yes", and that I would meet him there. He gave me the address. Of course I already knew how to get home but he didn't know that…well, not yet! Edward asked to see my phone so he could put his number in it. He said to call if I got lost. Maybe I should tell him now. Nah….let's see what happens. He bent down and kissed my forehead. As he walked away, I couldn't help but stare. He turned his head over his shoulder and grinned. Okay, maybe he did know what he did to women.

After parking Venus, I ran to my room and called Alice. "Come quick, I said!" She was here in less than a minute. Thinking something was wrong she had a worried look on her face. I told her the story and she laughed and gave me a sisterly hug. She actually acted excited. What did she know that I didn't know? She helped me pick out my clothes. Blue fitted t-shirt with black capris and black strappy sandals. Good thing I went for a pedicure recently. My toenails were pretty cute all painted in "Ruby slipper" nail polish. She wanted to fix my hair. After my shower, she wanted to curl my hair and do my makeup. She used my Chi to curl the ends of my hair and placed a blue glittery band in my hair to hold my bangs out of my face. I don't wear a lot of makeup, so mascara and lip gloss were applied. I didn't really like my brown eyes I thought I was plain. But Alice actually made me feel pretty. Would Edward think so? Did he consider this a date? After a mental pep talk to myself I took a deep breath and walked over to the main house. Alice had gone ahead to get ready herself. I knocked on the backdoors, and heard Esme call for me to come in. She told me to quit knocking at my own house. She was so sweet! We were already getting close. She was making Mushroom ravioli, salad and French cut green beans for dinner. And the lady could make a mean Chocolate mousse layer cake. She offered me a glass of wine, I eagerly accepted it. My nerves to say the least were shaky at best. I could do a stat C-section without any fear but knowing that Edward was on his way to his home made my knees wobbly and my heart was pounding.

I heard the front door open and keys were laid on the hall table. He came directly into the kitchen to tell his mom he was having a dinner guest. And did she mind if he went to the cellar to get one of the better bottles of wine. Just as he rounded the corner our eyes met! "Bella", when did you get here and where is Venus? Hehehehe I told him she was parked in the garage. He looked at me confused and said he didn't see her. That's when I pointed over my shoulder and said, "No, in the guest garage!" Still confused he looked between his mother and me. "Edward darling, Bella is our guest that is living in the guest house! " Esme said. He looked stunned…or was he pissed? Oh crap, I can't tell which. He turned to look at me and suddenly the biggest smile came over that gorgeous face. "Really?" he practically squealed. "Why didn't you tell me? That is great!" Whew…it wasn't his pissed face!

"Well I wasn't sure how to say it exactly", I said shyly. He came over to me and picked me up and hugged me. Esme just stood there and grinned, I swear I saw a tear in her eyes. He put me down, and placed both hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead. He pulled me into his side, and started to introduce me to Esme. Embarrassed he realized that we already knew each other. He took my hand in his and walked me out to the back porch. We sat down on the swing, and he just gave me the most beautiful crooked smile. He was still dressed in his scrubs and looked fucking fantastic. I swear that man could dazzle a lion, and I was just an innocent little lamb that was dazzled the first time I saw him. "Bella, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you tonight. Today was a good day. I have never felt as calm and confident in all situations today as I did with you." I looked at him proudly and said, "Well you were working with the best assistant in the world you know!" "Yes I was", he said. Why were we so comfortable with each other? "Bella, before the night is over I have to kiss you." He said in that voice that can make your knees go weak. I looked at him and said, "I think before this night is over I will let you kiss me." We both smiled at each other. He grabbed my hand and did that Rhett Butler thing again. I don't think that was the kind of kiss he meant. Oh goody goody! Esme poked her head out and said dinner was ready. He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. Wow, is he always so gentlemanly? I could so fall for him.

We joined the family in the dining room (minus Jasper). The crystal chandelier threw prisms all over the place. I looked over at Edward and the colors sparkled across his face…swoon! He looked at me out the corners of his eyes, and leaned over to me and said, "It isn't polite to stare Isabella!" Blushing I turned away embarrassed. It put his hand on mine underneath the table and lightly squeezed. I think he too was doing his share of staring. What is wrong with us? We definitely had this instant connection to each other. But I wondered if Edward felt the same thing. He must have right? Surely he wasn't this affectionate with all women he meets. All women….I wonder how many? A man that looked this good must surely be very experienced in the art of loving women. But there was a shy cuteness about him that didn't say he was a horny scoundrel. Este's dinner was too good for words. I would love to learn a few things from her in the kitchen. I wonder if I could make breakfast for Edward sometime…uh down girl! That is jumping ahead a few steps. Esme wondered who wanted coffee with dessert…I certainly did being the coffee addict that I am. I helped her clear the dinner plates…Edward even helped us. I noticed Rosalie & Emmett watching us…they both had a sneaky grin on their face. Had Edward not ever brought home a girl for dinner? Or was it that he was helping us clear the table without being asked? Esme pulled down café' mugs for us to have our coffee to go with our dessert. This woman I bet could put Betty Crocker to shame. Such a wonderful hostess. She just flowed across the room with grace and dignity. I noticed that Carlisle would watch her. How sweet! The love was so apparent between the two. I knew from working with Carlisle that he was probably a giving and thoughtful husband and father. He was so proud of his children. All of his children…baseball coach to doctor; it did not seem to matter. As long as he had them near he seemed happy! He made me miss my dad, or daddy as I called him. My father was so gentle and kind. I never heard him raise his voice to me, Dana or mom. I really would give anything to have him alive but he was in so much pain at his end. I was thankful when he passed! We didn't allow him to go to a nursing home for hospice care. I couldn't stand it; just the thought of him being alone gave me chills. We hired a hospice nurse that would come every day to help mom since he was bed ridden. The night daddy died, we basically had a "girl" slumber party around his bed. The floor wasn't that comfortable but we knew he would like it, and would probably get a laugh at us all lying on the floor in sleeping bags. About 4am I had to get up off the floor. My surgery call started in a few hours and I needed just a little bit of sleep. So I wandered back to my childhood bedroom to take a nap. About an hour later my sister came in and gently woke me up to say that she thought daddy had died. I quickly ran to his side. Tears filled my eyes as soon as I entered the room. The room was completely silent…the respirator no longer had to supply oxygen to him. I went to his side. Being an RN I had my stethoscope in my lab coat. I put it to his chest and listened. There wasn't a heartbeat and I shook my head and said that he was gone. I looked at my watch and pronounced my father dead at 0500, May 7, 2008. My mom, sister and aunt all stood with me saying goodbye to him. Again he would have liked knowing we were all around him. He looked so peaceful, and I had to smile to myself knowing he was no longer in pain. The angels mercifully had taken him to Heaven. I called his Hospice care, and they handled it from there. Not long after his body was removed from the house the medical supply team came and removed his hospital bed and all the equipment that was required to sustain his life. I was amazed that in that short time frame of a couple of hours all remnants of a sick dying man were gone! The room was put back together as if a death never occurred there earlier. Life goes on doesn't it! Okay enough with the sad stuff…anyway to say the least Carlisle seemed like a great father and they were very lucky to have him. Edward noticed that I went deep in thought. He put his hand on my shoulder and gently turned my head toward him. Being the sappy girl I am there were unfallen tears in my eyes. I just shrugged my shoulders and told him I missed my dad. He smiled at me and gave me a little hug and kissed my temple. I looked over at Carlisle and he winked at me. That made me smile again! Now let's have cake! Chocolate makes everything better.

Edward dipped in chocolate….so that I could lick… (Sorry, devil is back). After dessert we ALL helped Esme clear the table. Maggie already had the dinner dishes done…she was a machine! I want a Maggie some day!

Emmett was talking with Edward about some softball game where the teachers played the doctors' of the town. So many of the doctors' had returned home to Forks to raise their families. So it was kind of like teachers vs. Ex-students. Each team could have one player that wasn't associated with the schools or team of doctors. The doctor team actually was pretty good, and they played in league games. The only thing is...both teams were all male. So I couldn't play! I really wanted to show Edward my softball skills! Edward's team was full and complete. Emmett approached me to play after hearing that I played in high school. But I thought it had to be all guys I said! He shook his head No, and told me that it does not technically say that in the rules. "Well meet your star pitcher I proudly said!"…he looked at me funny and I whispered in his ear that I was a fastball pitcher from way back. I yearned to throw again. I could handle myself playing against a group of men. I asked that we keep this to ourselves until it was time for the mystery player to walk onto the mound. This was going to be so much fun! Edward came over to us and asked what we were talking about. I told him I was just interested in seeing Emmett's baseball team play, and Edward then proceeded to tell me he played on a fast pitch softball team and maybe I could come watch him play. "I would love too. What position do you play?" I asked him. Ended up he was the first baseman. I could see that, he looked like he had a good stretch in him. He remembered that I played and he asked me what position I played...uh oh! So I said that I played most positions…the coach would put me where ever he needed a spot played. Which really wasn't a lie…if I didn't pitch the whole game I would just switch with my relief? He was satisfied with that answer. Emmett just grinned and walked off. The school/doctor game was coming up the following Saturday. The whole town came out. There were carnival games, rides for the kids and cotton candy. I loved that fluffy sticky stuff on a stick. I want to watch Edward suck it off his fingers. (Hehehehe…said the devil). Emmett texted me later to ask for uniform size and what number I wanted. I asked him what Edward's number was, it was # 8. So being that I was half of his size or more, I got #4. Nobody had to know the reasoning behind my number choice. Emmett said he would pick up my uniform tomorrow and keep it until the big reveal. This is going to be so much fun! I did want to practice some before the game. Turns out Emmett will be the catcher anyway so I thought I could pitch to him sometime before the game. I want to be a well-tuned pitcher before stepping out on that field. Emmett later took me aside and asked me if I was THE Bella Swan that played softball for the Texas A&M lady aggies. Let me rephrase that…National champion Texas Aggie softball team. I said, "shhhh…" Let's keep that between us team mates. Okay?" I said. He winked at me and nodded. We are so going to beat the doctors. Apparently they won every year and it was time to knock them back down to size. Doctor's like to brag on themselves…well not all doctors. Edward didn't seem conceited and braggish at all. But I have worked with some that they had to someone help them carry their heads around they were so big. Surgeons were the worst! For the most part Ob/gyn's seemed to be cool and calm. That is one of the reasons I chose that as my specialty.

We had a great evening just sitting around the outside fireplace. We laughed and told stories. I was becoming more and more comfortable with this coven of Cullen's. After a while my bedtime was calling and I just couldn't stay awake any longer. For some reason that made everybody scatter and go on to their own bedrooms. Esme kissed me goodnight before retiring to the house. I loved this woman! So there sitting alone were Edward and me. The fire made a beautiful golden glow across his face. I could stare at him forever! His face should be in a calendar…hey just like my favorite vampire has. I would buy several copies of an Edward calendar. Maybe the town could make a calendar of the upcoming softball game with the players in it. Couldn't you just see Edward making a play all stretched out on first base? I am going to suggest this to Emmett. He could use another fundraiser for his team. I am sure Alice would help. Good idea! He stood up from his lounge chair and sat down next to me. We were actually sitting across each other at the fire pit. We sat there in total silence looking at each other. "Well" I said… "Well" he repeated. I stood up and started to walk to my "house". He walked me to the door and as I turned to say goodnight. He had this beautiful smile on his face, and placed both of his hands on each side of my face. He was leaning down to kiss me. Oh good Lord my heart was pounding…my mouth watered to taste him. (Devil!) He so softly placed his lips against my lips. This was the most romantic thing I have ever experienced. I didn't know what to do with my hands so they just hung at my sides. The kiss ended way before it could really get going. He placed our foreheads together. He sighed! "Isabella, I am so glad you have come into my life!" he said. Awwwwww…. The angels all whispered together playing little songs on their harps. Hehehe my girlie parts were also giggly. It seemed like hours that he stayed there like this. I could get used to being this close to Edward. It wasn't nasty or vulgar…or even sexual in nature. It was just plain romantic and sweet. He said he was on call tomorrow and Wednesday, but he would like to take me out on a date this Friday. I didn't say anything right away…Edward pulled away to look at me. He started to say something, but I interrupted him and said that I would love to go out with him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me again…again ended too soon! He stepped away from me, but still had hold of my face and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead and said "Goodnight." After turning to go back into the house, I felt like my feet were buried in concrete. I was paralyzed to move. He turned and looked over his shoulder and smiled. I waved! Damn it, he caught me again staring at him. I went into my house and turned off all the lights. My bedroom had a dimmer on the light switch so it was lite with a beautiful romantic glow. It's a shame to let it go to waste on myself. Someday I thought I could share it…maybe with Edward? I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow…no doubt dreaming of Edward and sugarplums. Ya ya, I know. Cheesy!

I decided to bathe in the morning after I worked out. The Cullen's practically have their own gym club in their house. I approached the garage to run up the stairs where the gym was located and heard voices and music playing. I peeked into the room and looky there…Edward is running on a treadmill all shirtless and sweaty. I am not going to make it around this man! Emmett was also running on a treadmill. How many do they have? Well lucky for me there are 3! There was a mirror in front of the treadmills so both guys saw me when I walked in. Em waved and Edward got a huge smile on his face. He happened to look down and probably realized he was shirtless. I tried not to stare…honestly I tried. I walked over to the treadmill that was open between them. I set my speed and incline rate, plugged in my IPod and pushed start. I walk a fast quarter before I actually start to run. Warm muscles are good muscles right coach? Edward had a beautiful stride when he ran…of course he did. Long legs. And well it was Edward we were talking about. I tightened my pony tail and started my workout. After the quarter I increased my speed to 5 MPH I thought that was pretty fast for a 5'1 girl like me. Any faster and the thing would throw me against the wall behind me. After the first mile I was feeling pretty good. Although I am sure I looked scary…all red faced and sweaty. Edward and Em were tall enough where they could talk to each other over my head…I was quite use to this. They then stopped their treadmills walked a cool down lap. And went to lift weights. The weight machines were right behind the treadmills. Did I happen to mention there are mirrors directly in front of me? Yea, I get to exercise and lust (oops I mean respectfully watch) Edward while he lifts weights. He did put his shirt back on, dang it! The guys took turns spotting each other. Em went first on the bench press then it was Edward's turn. He lay back on the bench. I know what you are thinking…you want to get a peeked up Edward's shorts don't you. Well too bad because he was wearing long basketball type shorts. Although they were silky enough to where you could see certain parts of his anatomy. Gasp did I just say that! I quickly darted my eyes down to my feet…I could not have Edward see me staring at his junk. From what little experience I have with that part of a man's anatomy he looked to be quite the stud. There go my girly parts giggling again. Does size really matter? How would I know? Unfortunately I still am a proud holder of my "V" card. Never really found a guy special enough to give it to. Maybe Edward was the future card receiver! Hmmmm….that thought had some merit to it. I wonder how experienced his junk is? Would it matter to me? I bet that raving redheaded green eyed bitch knew his junk. I may officially hate her if that is true. Well, I only run 2 miles a day and I am on my last lap. Once finished I walked a cool down lap. I unplugged my IPod and waited for the treadmill to stop before hopping off. Both guys in stereo said "Good morning Bella". How cute. They both looked at each other. I went to leave and Edward asked if I knew my caseload for the day. I didn't! He asked me to do a C-section with him around 10am this morning. I told him I would text him once I got to work and let him know. I was the only first assistant the hospital had so I needed to check with Kay.

After my shower I got my Tuesday scrubs…pink with zebra print trim. Yea I have a thing for zebra and pink. I walked into the surgery department around 7am. I walked over to Kay; she gave me my morning hug and went to check the schedule for me. I walked into the staff lounge and it immediately got quiet. "Okay guys what?" I said. "So rumor has it that you are pretty involved with the new doc?" Tina said . She dripped with jealousy. "We heard that your car was seen going into their driveway on numerous accounts now." I stared at her in disbelief! Not being surprised she always acted jealous of my working relationship with the different doctors. What a total bitch! This wasn't the first time we have had words. When I was new, she tried to tell me how to do my job, and what was expected of me! Expected of me? Didn't she know I do not work for the hospital…I am independently contracted out. So her seniority can take a flying leap up my ass. I looked at her and said with a smile, "Good morning Tina." As if Kay knew what was going on, she walked in and said that Dr. Cullen needed me in OB. I turned on my heels and walked out feeling the daggers being thrown at my back. Hey that was twice in 2 days that a woman has thrown daggers at me. It's a great week so far. I was running up the stairs when I heard very fast footsteps coming up the stairs behind me. It was Edward & Carlisle. Something must be going down in OB. As I entered the unit the nurses were scurrying around gathering their supplies. I heard anesthesia being called stat to this unit, I heard a woman out in the hallway crying. "Save my daughter and grandbaby please…don't let them die!" Well that is an attention getter…I ran back to the OR and saw the blood all over the patient's bed. Oh my gosh, she was abrupting. I quickly donned my protective booties and mask and ran into the OR, Faye already had my gown and gloves waiting on me. Apparently Edward told her I was coming to help. The patient had to go under a general anesthetic. No time for epidural! We draped her out and waited for the signal to start. With the first cut, very little blood oozed. Not a good sign. Once we got to the uterus made our incision on the uterus. Bright red blood burst out with lots of clots. This mom and baby were bleeding out! I could hear the grandma out in the hallway still crying for us to save them. I looked at Edward as he reached in for the baby. I helped push the baby out through the incision. This little one was blue and limp…oh please no! We handed her off to the nursery nurse. Thank goodness we had a pediatrician there on standby. The room was dead silent except for the surgery suction and the patient's heartbeat as we were closing the uterotomy, the uterus would not clamp down and stop bleeding. I looked up at Edward and he told us to tell the family that we are going to have to do an emergency hysterectomy to stop the bleeding. This was this couple's first baby. Please baby wake up…this is the one time I want to hear a babies scream. During the procedure, finally she started to whimper…Oh thank God I heard Edward say. The baby was taken to NICU. She was breathing…so all we could do is pray! We finished up the hysterectomy and the bleeding had stopped. Dr. Berg commended Edward on his quick decisiveness in regards to doing a hysterectomy. That is always a last resort but in this case it was the right thing to do. Our mom wasn't out of the woods yet, she lost a lot of blood! Edward took off his gown and gloves and went to the sink to wash his arms. No matter how good the gowns are sometimes we get blood on our skin. I took a warm washcloth and told him to look at me. He sat on a chair outside of the OR and I gently wiped the blood off his forehead and neck. I stood in front of him in between his legs. He put his hands on my waist as I cleaned him up. When I was done…he leaned forward and placed his head against me. He took a deep breath and said "Thank you Bella, I am so glad you were here with me!" He put his arms around me and gave me a hug. I told him that I was glad that I could help him and that he didn't need to thank me every time we worked together. He looked up at me, and smiled. Only Edward can make a girl melt just from a smile. Well he and Robert both have that gift. After a few minutes he stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked out into the hall where all of a sudden a woman ran up to us and hugged us both. It was like a family group hug! It was the baby's grandmother. She was happy to announce that little "Julie" is doing fine! She was just a little weak at first. But is now giving everybody's ears a workout. That is good news! Edward looked down at me and just smiled. He was so handsome I could barely stand it. Okay, back to reality…I tried to remove myself from his hold but he wouldn't have it. "Where are you going?" he said. "Well people are already starting rumors about us" I said. "Who people?" he asked. "Oh a jealous witch down in surgery." "Would her name possibly be Tina" he asked. "Yes, how did you know?" …to make a long story short guess who's sister that is. Yep, red headed….you know the rest. I remembered that she had a sister that was a doctor and was possibly moving here after her wedding. WEDDING? Victoria & Edward were engaged? My heart kind of dropped in my chest. How could he be with somebody like that? He was too nice of a man to get involved with a horrid woman like that. Wasn't he?

He had that Edward-pissed look on his face. All of a sudden he turned to walk into the nursery and then I heard him say out loud, "I need to talk to you Victoria!"…"well of course Eddie what seems to be the problem?" she said. Then I couldn't hear anymore because he took her into her office and slammed the door shut. After a few moments he walked out, running his hands through his hair. He looked very tense. When he is tense his jaw is so lickable! Not now Bella… (Devil)

Once he got to me, he apologized for their behavior and assured me it would not happen again. Those "fucking sisters" (his words not mine) will not say another word to disrespect me again. And then he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Come on … I think we have earned a trip to Starbucks so you can harass that girl again!" he said. "Oh goodie "I said.


	2. Chapter 3

Now guys please remember I am just playing with this writing thing. Thank goodness there is spell & grammar check. I am just playing around with the characters for fun. Oh by the way: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH SM, SUMMIT OR ANYTHING ELSE TWILIGHT-ISH. I just love the characters. So be nice to me. Don't worry the "M" rating is coming.

Kelliwelli

Chapter 3 – Secret practice

Well the week passed without a hitch. (Hehehehe I will work that in somewhere else) I worked with Edward a few more times. But since he was basically starting a new practice he had lots of patients to see. I worked with one of my favorite surgeons in town. Did a couple of appendectomies and cholecystectomies with Dr. Black that week. Most of the nurses volunteered to work his rooms. He was handsome, tan skinned, dark black hair, brown eyes and had muscles. But in my book I will take Dr. Tall, green-eyed, total sex haired specimen of a man. Black asked me out a couple of times when I first started working here. But I really wasn't interested and just wanted to remain friends. He understood. He had plenty of women lined up for his choosing. I was leaving the OR and heard the operator page any OB to Labor & delivery Stat. That is never a good sign. I know I am not a doctor, but sometimes an extra hand in a bad situation is helpful. I ran up the stairs…hearing fast footsteps behind me. I entered the unit to see what I could do to help. There was a lot of commotion in LDR 3. The patient was writhing all over the bed and was almost out of control. She had a history of precipitous deliver they said. Looks like this delivery was going to be the same for her. Edward came in the room and put on a gown and his gloves. He looked so sexy in doctor stuff. He sat down on the bed beside Ms. White and went to check her cervical dilation and she was complete. She said she needed to push and in 2 pushes her baby was born. Edward handed the baby off to the nursery nurses. He didn't notice I was there until I spoke to the patient. He looked over at me and smiled. He checked to see if she needed any stitches once the placenta was delivered. Everything went great but very fast. He removed his gown and gloves and left the room to do paperwork. I helped clean Ms. White and made sure she had on a clean gown and was comfortable. I then walked out to the unit and saw Edward finishing his paperwork. I asked him if he needed anything before I left for the day. He asked me to wait a second and he would walk me out. Edward looked so good in his scrubs. All the nurses just watched him and it didn't matter what he was doing. He just looked great no matter what he did. We walked down the stairs to the ground floor, we felt so natural just being together. He grabbed my hand and led me to my car. I wanted him to grab me and kiss me so bad I could taste it. He leaned on my car so that he was pretty much eye level with me. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him. "Bella, you are making a habit of appearing right when I need you. Have you noticed that?" he said. I nodded. He then placed one of his hands on my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. My heart was pounding. Was he going to kiss me here in the parking lot? He got closer and softly put his lips to mine. His touch is so gentle. I ran my hands up his arms to his shoulders and let my fingers go to the back of his neck. He deepened the kiss and I think I may have moaned a little. Remembering that we are in public we both pulled back and put our foreheads together. "We will have to continue this later Bella. I have to go back to work. Can I call you later?" he whispered. I nodded my head and looked into those beautiful eyes. He leaned into me one more time pulling me closer to him. Our fronts were actually touching. I could feel the heat coming from his body. Am I feeling what I think I am feeling? I believe Edward is aroused and I know that I am. Noticing our predicament I stepped back and said that he could call me when he was on his way home. I could meet him in the kitchen and we could eat together. Or whatever. So after another 5 minutes I finally left so he could go back to work, damn it!

Could Edward really have been aroused just by that little kiss? I hope he was…but how would I know what an aroused penis feels like. Remember too pure for my own good. Maybe Edward would want to change my state of "virgin-ness". (I know that isn't a word...but you know what I mean!) Devil dancing…hehehehe.

My phone started ringing during my drive home. "Hey Em what's up?" I love this Bluetooth thing in Venus. "Bella were you serious about being our "lone" female on our team" he asked. "Yes Coach Cullen! Why?"

"I thought we could go practice that arm of yours. How fast could you pitch when you were in your prime?" WTF? In my prime…how old did he think I am?

"Em in my "prime" days I could chunk it anywhere between 59-62 mph on a good day. But it has been a few years since I stepped onto a softball field." I told him.

There was silence for a few seconds…"Em, are you there? Hello?"

"Bella did you just say 59-62?"

"Yes, why?"

"That is damn fucking fast for a girl! Oh, I have to see this! Can you go now?" I could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Sure, where do we meet? I would really like to keep this a secret if I can. It might be fun keeping it from Edward until your "new" pitcher steps into the circle."

"Well that is why I am calling. We have a practice in about an hour can you come?"

"Em who will be my catcher? Can they handle the pitches?"

"Why Bells I am hurt, I can handle anything you chunk at me!"

"We will see! Did you happen to pick up my new cleats?" I asked.

"Oh yea about that. The "Sports Center" laughed at me when I said I need softball cleats for a team mate in a size 5 ½. Yours are a little different from ours" he said with a chuckle.

"That's fine! What makes them different?"

"Um yours actually have a pink "Nike" swoosh. Is that okay?"

"Awesome" I shrieked. "I would have blinged them up in pink glitter anyway, it's kind of my signature trademark. I like pink glitter and rhinestones. My college coach hated it but if it made me happy, he allowed it. It didn't look too bad with our maroon & white uniforms."

"If all of us wearing pink would help you destroy the docs' team, then bring on the pink glitter!" I laughed at him.

"That won't be necessary, but I will have some on standby just in case." This is going to be so much fun.

"Bye the way, what is our team name?" please don't let it be some stupid major league name.

"We haven't named the team yet. Why? Do ya u have a suggestion?"

"Let me think about it. When do you need it?" "Within the next week" he said.

"So meet you at the school softball field in a bit?"

"Ya I will be there. Ummm is there anyway on Edward's way home he would see us?"

"No, only if he drove by the school. I don't think that is his route." Good, I really wanted out secret practice to be a secret. For all Edward knows is that I am just the token girl on the roster. Oh speaking of token girl.

"Em who is their "girl"?

"Oh about that. It's Edward's ex-girlfriend bitch man hater. She is in right field. Luckily not many people hit out there."

"Em I can promise you. I will have her running to the fence every time I bat." I said with an evil tone.

"Why Bella…you aren't jealous are you?"

"No but time for her to come off that high horse she rides. I don't think she believes Edward could fall for a nurse. " She will so pay for her actions. I know I am childish, but you use the talents you have, right?

"I can't wait Bella this is gonna rock!"

"See you in a few."

"Okay bye."'

I dialed Edward's number, no not true I "voice commanded" Venus to call Edward's number. I FUCKING LOVE MY CAR!"

"Hello my Bella." Awwwwww…(angel dance)

"Hi, my Edward." You can bet my devil side was thinking "ya you will be my Edward someday, hopefully soon.

"What's up?"

"Em called me and said that we have softball practice for a few hours this afternoon. And as their "token girl" I need to at least run through some practice." Liar liar pants on fire!

"Oh okay but I'm not there to keep you from falling so please be careful." "Why Edward Cullen did you just call me clumsy?"

"Uh, Bella. I had to catch you the first day I met you. Remember?" "Only because some stupid doctor left "HIS" gym bag in front of the coffee maker!" I reminded him.

"Well whatever it takes to make you fall into my arms, I will gladly do!" I could just hear the smile come across his face. (I know you can't hear smiles…but I swear I could hear his.)

"But promise me that you won't come to practice okay?" "I am totally nervous as it is and since I am so "clumsy" I need to concentrate on not falling down." I said dripping with sarcasm.

"Ya good point! Well then how about I pick up some Chinese food on my way home, and we can watch a movie together? Sound okay?"

Cue heart increase…thump thump thump!

"That would be great. But I don't eat weird foods, so can you get me Cashew chicken? Don't try to sneak in turtle or shark. Or any of that "sushi", I don't eat bait! I will throw up on you."

He started laughing. "Bella aren't you a southern girl?"

"Ya why?"

"Don't you people go out and shoot, trap or catch your dinner?"

"Edward Cullen that is profiling and I am completely offended. But no "we" don't. I may be the only Texas girl that will not eat venison. (Making a gag sound) Oh and farm fresh eggs too. I want my eggs to have gone through a bleach machine and I want that little pink stamp of inspection on its shell"

"Wow you are high maintenance for those southern boys aren't you?"

"Well let me put it this way…I may not eat it. But I was one hell of a hunter. My guy friends always asked me to come with them."

"I bet they did!" Edward growled. Wow that was totally hot! Note to self…"Make Edward growl."

"No silly, I would go with them to shoot the deer sometimes. I was a pretty good shot."

"So does that mean if we are ever attacked in a dark alley, you will pull out your gun and defend me?"

"If I have my gun with me, then yes I could. I have my concealed weapon license. At least in Texas I do. I am not sure about the Seattle gun laws. Thanks for reminding me, I need to check that out."

"Oh great! Do I have a "dirty Harriet" on my hands?" Oooo….on his hands. My devil snickered at me.

"Can we watch "RED" tonight? I like Bruce Willis ." "Yes Bella whatever you want, I was afraid you were going to say "Vampire kisses"…Good lord I am sick of the all perfect male vampire. He makes it hard on the rest of us "not" perfect men." (Hehehehe, makes it hard!)

"No I will save the all perfect male vampire for Alice and me."

"Good, I don't want the competition with a fictional character."

"Talk to you later Edward." "Bye."

"Bye my Bella."

I got home and quickly ran inside to get ready for practice. Black softball pants, hot pink tall socks, Black & pink tank top. And also my signature thing…braided pig tails with little pink bows on the ends. I know I never outgrew "girly". Slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my softball bag. Of course it was pink…did you think I would have anything else.

I could see the guys on the field throwing the ball around. Wow these aren't some little nerdy teachers I was picturing. These guys must be football or powerlifting coaches. Oops I think I just profiled them. Sorry Edward.

"Guys, I would like for you to meet our "token female" for this season." Said Em. He sounded proud.

I looked at the guys…they were too quiet. I could feel them eyeing my choice of softball attire from head to toe.

"What! You have something against pink?" I said ready to defend my sig color.

"Em is this joke?" some big burly guy said as he looked at me.

I laughed to myself…you are so going down "Grizzly Adams"

"Talk it up there Grizz…I will see you at the plate! " I walked into the dugout to grab my glove and sitting on the bench were my new "Nike" cleats. I took them out of the box and I heard one of the guys say, "Oh fucking Lord. Really? She is wearing cleats with pink?"

Okay #2 loud mouth coach. You will be my second victim today.

"Are you ready Em? I need to warm up." I said looking at them over my very cute "girl" Oakley sunglasses. I walked right past them trying my best to look confident and tough.

The other guys went back to throwing the ball around as Em walked me to my circle. That's right my circle. Get ready to be impressed you "He-men"!

Em & I just threw the ball back and forth for a few minutes. "Are you ready there pinky?" he smirked.

"Just nice and easy…we don't want to throw out your arm just yet." I heard one of the guys say "Ya whatever." Maybe he was the male pitcher for the team.

I tucked my chin to my chest for a second. Adjusted my visor and sunglasses. I rolled the ball around through my fingers till I found the right spot. Em crouched. "We" pitchers have a ritual that we all do and it is unique to each player.

I blew out a breath and raised my head. Once I found my target it was just like I had done it a million times before.

Thwap! I smiled to myself. Next to the ball hitting the bat in the sweet spot that is my favorite sound on the softball field.

I noticed the men quit laughing and talking. "What the fuck?" I heard one of them say. Em threw me the ball back. I noticed he had a surprised look on his face. I threw several more pitches then I turned to Grizz and said, "Grab a bat there furry!" pointing to the first coach that thought he could intimidate me. Doesn't he know it is hard to intimidate a pitcher? Stupid, furry bastard! Surely his girlfriend/wife or whatever makes him wax or shave his back and other areas. I don't like men wearing fur coats. Hmmm….I wonder if Edward is "man-scaped"! Drooooolllllllll! Even the angel like that one.

"Bring it on their pigtails." He snorted. I laughed to myself, thinking you are so going down! I noticed he crowded the plate. I hate it when batters crowd me. Time to have this guy kiss some dirt. My first pitch was inside and just whizzed by his manhood. He jumped back and fell on his ass. He turned and looked at me all surprised. Once Em threw me the ball back I had to turn my back to him so he couldn't see the smile I had on my face. The other guys stared at me like they couldn't believe someone wearing pink could actually throw the ball. jerks!

"Do that again Miss Piggy!" Okay! He asked for it! Thwap!

"I thought this was batting practice Griz! What's the problem? Are you gonna just sit on your ass and not swing at this girly girl's pitches?" I smirked at him again.

"Thwap!" I believe the count is 2-1 there big guy.

"Okay I will give you one you can hit." No I wasn't…try this asshole.

Thwap! "Strike three, I believe you are out!" I said. Being the smartass I am, I tipped my hat at him as he made his walk of shame back to the dugout.

"You do realize that I am basically still warming up don't you Coach Furry?" This was going to be so much fun. I don't like to show off or brag, but for a short girl I could pitch a mean softball.

"Okay who's next? " I turned to the group of guys. Bouncing the ball to myself. Can't you picture it? My gloved hand on my left hip and my weapon bouncing in my right. Well maybe I do like to show off…but only a teeny weenie bit. (Devil)

The guys looked at each pointing at one another. "You go" "no, you go" Oh good grief, I pointed at Coach #2. "How about you? I walked back to my circle…waiting on him. I noticed Em standing just smiling at me.

"This is gonna be good I heard him say. Just wait till Edward sees you." I got nervous then.

Well their "batting" practice lasted a little while and then I asked "who else can pitch?" "Why is pinky tired?" "No! But I do believe everybody on the roster bats, is that correct?"

"I'll pitch to you." He said.

Let's do this thing then I thought to myself. "Do you need to warm up?" I asked.

"No!"

I stepped into the batter box with (of course) my pink bat. Got in my stance and looked at him. "Come on or are you scared?"

That got him! He pitched right to Em, pretty good I thought to myself.

"What's wrong pinky are you just gonna stand there and watch the pitches go by?"

I whispered to Em. "Watch this!" I hit the ball line drive to him. Once again I made him kiss the dirt.

"What wrong there big-un? This girly girl hit too hard for you?" The other guys laughed until he looked over at them and they immediately stopped. Bully!

The next ball I hit went sailing over his head and to the fence in centerfield. Same thing for the next one.

Okay after a couple hours of practice it was time for life to return to normal. The guys all introduced themselves to. I was right they were all football & powerlifting coaches except for Em. He was their baseball coach. Did Forks' only hire big coaches?

Grizzly walked up to me as I walking to Venus. I raised the trunk door to put my equipment in. "I can't believe your car isn't pink!" he said. "Well if Volvo made it I would have bought it!" I said.

"You are pretty good Swan!"

"Wow a compliment coming from you?" "Thanks…I've played in college." The light bulb went off in his head…"You are the pitcher for the College national champs a few years back aren't you?" I nodded yes. "But don't tell anybody, okay? I really want to fly under the wire for this one. I just want to play for fun. And we are trying to keep it a secret especially from Edward."

"Edward, as in Dr. Edward Cullen?" "Yep, I said!" "You got it Swan, as long as you make him kiss the dirt at least once."

"Ya, I can probably handle that, once!" I wonder how competitive Edward is. Would he get mad? I wouldn't hit him and especially I wouldn't try to trim his manhood. (Snicker snicker) I will check it out with Em I thought.

"Goodbye team mates of mine! Ya'll know Em said I get to pick out the team name didn't you?" they looked at me with blank stares.

"Do ya'll have anything against "Blingin' Bats"?

They laughed! "Are you serious? "One of them asked.

"Yes! Because you guys look like big intimidating major league players, it might be fun to fool the other teams." I said hoping they would go for it.

"Okay!" They all said together. "Do we have to wear pink?" Griz asked.

"How about all black? And I will just throw in some pink for me? Okay?"

"Ya that would be good!" They agreed.

"So when do we practice next?"

"Probably no time for team practice. But we will sneak somewhere so you can keep your arm in shape?"

"When is the tournament?" I wondered.

"A week from Saturday."

"Like in a week from tomorrow Saturday?" I asked.

"Ya, didn't I tell you that?"

"No you didn't! But I can't wait. Bye "Team blingin' bats". They turned and said by "pinky" or is it "glitter"

"Whatever you guys chose is fine. We do need "girly" names on the back of our shirts though. Just so our "_**plan of intimidation**_" will work. I will assign names." This is gonna be great!

Once in Venus I said, "Call Edward"….ring, ring. "Hello my Bella!" He said. "Hi my Edward!" I am on my way home are you still at work?"

"Nope he said! I am here waiting on you with dinner and a movie. Just like any good guy would do for you."

"Remember Swan, I said get use to the treatment!"

"Well you are actually the first guy to attempt any type treatment." Crap did I just hint at my "virgin-ness" to him?

"Then I am a very lucky man?" he said. We'll see I thought myself.

"Oh, I am actually waiting for you at "your" house. Mom & dad have company tonight. Do you mind?" he said.

"No, great! See you in a few"

"See you soon, so hurry!" Awwwwww…..he wants me to hurry home.

**Okay my friends. I get long winded once I get started. Remember so not a writer. It is fun seeing Bella put those guys in their places. I am married to a coach so I would love to be able to do that.**

**See you soon! My housework is being neglected so I better take care of a few things before Coach, benches me.**

**kelliwelli**


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Dinner & A Movie

I am still learning how to write a story where you don't go blind while reading it. So forgive me for making you crossed eye. Sorry I still so wordy, but I want you to get what I am attempting to write. I love these characters but sadly I do NOT own anything regarding Twilight.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROB!

Once Bella got home…

Looks like we finished practice just in time. It started pouring! Venus has automatic start windshield wipers if water is detected. So Cool! Can you tell I like my car? Thank goodness the guest garage is attached to the house. I decided to leave my softball gear in the trunk not wanting to trip Edward off on the softball surprise awaiting him.

I started walking towards the door…and was stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was standing in the doorway leaning to one side. He had his arms crossed across his chest and had that smile that makes your heart skip beats. Well at least it does my heart.

"Hi, welcome home." He said.

"Hi yourself I'm home." As I approached him he wrapped his arms around my arms and drew me towards his body. OMG! I really am gonna need CPR.

"I see that and what a beautiful sight is it. (Awwwwww…really could he not get any cuter?)

"How was practice, Em wasn't too hard on you (hehehehe) was he? He is a pretty intense Coach." Edward then reached up to play with the bows on my pigtails. I am sure I turned all shades of red. I forgot what I must look like to him.

"No, it was fun. But I am going to get dirt all over you."

"That's the idea" he said. "Can't a guy welcome his girl home after a hard day's softball practice?"

Duh, how could I resist that comment?

"And I also haven't welcomed her home properly yet. Have I?" he looked down at me and leaned his face towards mine his hands went to my waist and pulled me closer to him. Heaven, I thought to myself. (Devil & Angel were dancing together on my shoulders)

"No you haven't…what are you waiting on?"

"Oh I am so sorry!" he winked at me.

Our lips met eagerly. I reached my arms up around his neck. I played with the hairs on his neck. It is just as soft as it looks. He moaned when I did. Note to self #2: Make Edward moan.

His tongue licked my bottom lip and before this kiss got any deeper. He pulled away and put our foreheads together.

"Bella you drive me crazy. I am sorry if I am pushing you too fast. Even though we practically just met I feel like I have been waiting for you. And now that you have me I don't want to let you go." He whispered.

"Edward where am I gonna go? I feel the same way, it's kind of scary." Before he could pull away and look at me I quickly said, "But in a good way! I have never been treated like this before. I like it!" "I told you my Bella, you are going to have to get used to it! All my future plans for you will be all about treating you like this!" He kissed me one more time.

"Now let's get you inside. You have goose bumps on your arms." He noticed while rubbing his hands up my arms to try and warm me.

"Edward the goose bumps aren't from the cold!" I said as I walked past him into the house. I am such a flirt. But I think he likes it! Wonder if a certain part of his body likes to be flirted with. Bella DO NOT lower your eyes to his crotch. I could feel his eyes follow my ass into the house. Hehehehe

"I know what you mean." I heard him whisper to himself. I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

I heard this popping sound in the living room. I noticed he had made a fire for us. How romantic! This is stacking up to be a good night.

"Edward I have to get cleaned up, do you mind if I go take a shower? It won't take long?"

He looked at me as if he was picturing me naked in the shower. He started grinning at me.

"No Bella, I don't mind if you go take a shower. I want you to be totally relaxed for movie night."

"Where you able to get "RED"?

"I just went to the store and bought you a copy. I like Bruce Wilis too." He said.

"So you really don't want to watch "Vampire kisses"? I said jokingly!

"Bella if you want to watch "Mr. perfect vampire" then we will watch it."

"Nah, I will save that for another night. Not sure you are quite ready for perfect vampires."

"Ha ha" he said. "Now go take your shower so we can begin this movie night."

I turned to walk up the stairs to my room. Even in a guest house there is an upstairs. Those Cullen's' now how to do everything right. I thought to myself…I bet Edward can do everything right.

I walked into the bathroom and placed a towel on the "heated" tile floor. I took off my dirty softball clothes on the towel. I needed to wash those up later for another "secret practice". I looked at myself in the mirror. Oooo…I was dirty! After unbraiding my pigtails I ran my hands thru my hair to loosen them. I liked my hair.

I stepped into the perfect shower…the heat felt wonderful.

I have a great body wash from "victoria's secret"…its Pear glaze. Speaking of that scent…I was standing at the surgery scheduling desk one time and I could feel a presence behind me. I looked up at the people standing around me; they looked at the ground and smirked. All of them…bastards!

"Is that Pear glaze you are wearing?" Said this presence behind me.

"Yes it is does it bother you?"

"No but when my wife wears it, I know what will happen at my house that night!" Ewwwww….gross!

"What happens at your house when you wear it?" he asked me. "I know my wife is on her knees a lot on those nights." He whispered into my ear. (Vomit…as devil is drawing back his bow)

I looked up to Kay for help. She got the hint. "Okay Dr. Norris that will be enough. Leave our new first assist alone. I don't want to lose her."

I felt him back up and walk towards Kay. "I was just trying to welcome her into our close & loving family." Yuck, he thought that was the kind of welcome I would want.

"Yea, sure you were." She said. "You know I am having lunch with Becky today, do you want me to let her in on how you welcome our new people? Marcus over there is new; don't you want to welcome him to our family?" Kay is really a good boss. Marcus looked at her like she has lost her fucking mind.

"Uh no!" Marcus said as he walked away. On that note Dr. Norris left the department.

"Kay, if Robert Pattinson comes to this hospital bleeding to death…do not even think of putting me in that doctors room!" Oh wait; I really wouldn't let Rob bleed to death would I? Okay, that is the only exception, I told her.

"Will have to remember that Bella." She said. "Now who? Who is Roberto Patterson?" Oh my fucking goodness. "Really I said have you been living under a rock for the last few years? How is it possible you don't know who the "most handsome man" in the universe is?" (I haven't met Edward yet…don't worry)

"Oh is he that vampire guy?"

"Yes he is that vampire guy! Don't even think about bashing Robert Pattinson or I will sick Dr. Norris on you!"

"Well, my husband may have something to say about that?" she said.

I all of a sudden felt the water start to grow colder. Yikes, I haven't even washed my hair yet. I quickly lathered up my hair with the glorious pear. (Just pretend it comes in shampoo, I know it doesn't)

I rinsed myself and got out of the shower. Not only are the floors heated but the towels are draped across a bar that warms it.

I don't remember turning those on. Oh…is it possible that Edward came up here to plan for me to take a shower. How sweet? My mind instantly went to…Edward and me in the shower at the same time. Soon my girl, soon!

I didn't take the time to blow dry my hair so I just threw it up into a messy bun. I put on my fleece black sleep pants and tank top. I put a bra on…I am not confident enough to walk around with the nippies on show. Yet?

I skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. Where Edward was leaning against the island sipping on a glass of wine. He turned to me…and eyed me from hair to toes.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella you are absolutely beautiful and take my breath away." Really….come on. How much more of this sweetness can I take?

"Okay God, what is wrong with him? Nobody on this earth could be this perfect." I said to myself.

"Do you want a glass of wine?" he said as he reached for a crystal wine glass.

"Yes thank you I think I need it." He smiled at me and handed me the glass.

"Well let's get dinner & a movie night started." He reached into the oven and pulled this tray out with our dinners already plated.

"I believe the lady asked for Cashew chicken hold the turtle & sharks" I giggled and took the plate from him.

We walked into the living room with our dinners. There was a table cloth over the coffee table with candles and flowers. We both sat down on the floor and stretched our legs under the table.

"Mmmmm" I love cashew chicken! His eyes got darker at the "mmmmm" sound I made as he then leaned over and kissed my neck. "I'm glad you like it." Cue goose bumps!

"Edward I should have stopped to get dessert, I am so sorry." He looked at me and shook his head.

"Do you think I don't remember your affection for chocolate? I asked Maggie to make you her world famous triple chocolate brownies!"

God what's the catch? I said to myself…there has to be some price to pay for this man.

"Really?" He nodded his head yes.

"Okay I can't eat another bite. Thank you for bringing home dinner. I'm not sure I ate lunch today." I thought to myself, how sad that I can't remember if I ate or not.

He went to stand up and clear our plates. "No, you made dinner. I will clean up. It's only fair." I said.

"Well, I will help you darling?"

I quickly washed the dishes and he dried them.

"See, that didn't take very long with me helping you."

He leaned over and kissed me. This kiss made that "kissing" sound. I wonder if I can make that my ringtone when he calls me.

"Let's go start the movie. It really does sound like a good movie, but if you really want to watch…" I stopped him. "No I am sure you are not ready for perfect vampires"

"Bella, but maybe I could get some pointers on how to treat you." He said as he looked through those kissable long eyelashes.

"I think they might have spied on you to write the character Edward." I said. He blushed and grinned at me. "Thank you Bella. My parents tried to raise a gentleman."

"Well they did very good. This southern girl is most of impressed of you!" Using my best "southern" accent, okay really my own accent is bad enough. I don't have to use anything to sound "southern".

Edward got the remote and started the movie; he already flipped through the previews. Again, how sweet.

We sat down together on the couch. He scooped me up to sit close to him. I got my blanket and put it over us. He slid down on the couch enough to put his feet on the coffee table. I snuggled under his right arm. Oh good grief he smelled yummy! I don't think he is even wearing cologne. Just Edward scent mixed with Irish spring.

He reached for my left hand and entwined it with his. I felt him lay his head on top of mine…did he just sniff me?

"Bella, what kind of shampoo do you use?" he asked quietly. Do they put some kind of aphrodisiac in this stuff? I thought to myself.

"Its pear glaze from VS."

"Well it smells so good I think I could just lick you!" It took 100th of a second before he realized what he said. I looked up at him and giggled.

"Bella, I I ...I, didn't mean that how that came out." He stuttered.

"Thank you Edward. You know that isn't the first time this scent has attracted a man."

"Oh…?" he said with raised eyebrows.

So I told him the story of that creep Dr. Norris. I could feel his arms tighten around as if he was protecting me from someone.

"Yes, I know him. He is a creep; he gives us men a bad reputation. I'm not sure I can work with him anymore; he sure as hell isn't getting a referral from my patient's. I am so sorry that happened to you." He kissed my temple and held my head to his chest.

Have I told you what Edward was wearing tonight?

Well picture this…

He had on a dark blue linen dress shirt untucked with the top 2 buttons undone. He had his sleeves rolled up ¾ of the way up his forearms. He wore the most delicious low cut dark jeans. Those jeans are so lucky. I bet he has on boxer briefs. Maybe I will get to find out sometime. Actually I am counting on that. Even if I have to buy them for him. He took off his doc Martin's earlier so his socked feet were laid out before me connected to those long legs. YUMMY! Now imagine what he looked like waiting for me in the garage. He knows! He knows what he does to women. I think I could come home to him standing there every day.

Tomorrow I am calling to check on Seattle gun laws. Maybe I will have to protect him…from all the horny women.

Oh we were supposed to be watching a movie weren't we?

"Bella?' he said quietly. He used his left hand to raise my chin up to him. "I have thought about this all day." He said with a certain yearning in his voice.

He leaned down to kiss me. Again it started out sweet. Please let it progress to something a little less sweet. I thought to myself. (Devil doing happy dance. But covering his eyes!)

He schooched down on the couch to where I was sort of above him now. He pulled me over him so that I was straddling his legs. My hands went automatically to his neck and the silky hair on the back of his head. Yep, there he moaned again. I love it!

His tongue stroked my lower lip and I opened my mouth to him. He tasted just like I thought he would. Edward plus wine…you can just imagine. Edward deepened the kiss. Our tongues touching each other fighting for dominance. It was then that I moaned. Using the hands he had on my waist he pulled me closer to him. His hands slid slowly around to cup my fleece covered backside. I heard him groan as I bet he felt my thong. #3 – Edward groan

"Bella, do you know what you do to me?" I looked into his eyes that had grown dark with desire…or could I say lust?

"Edward, I bet it is the same that you do to me." He shook his head no. "I don't think that is possible Bella." He admitted.

Just then he tightened his hold on my ass and pressed me gently to him.

"Bella this is what you do to me. I don't know whether to be embarrassed or thrilled that a woman like you has that effect on me."

"Don't be embarrassed I said as I stroked his face." I pushed myself into the part of him that was full of desire.

"Bella..." he said. "Please do that again!" I did as he asked. His hips automatically rose to meet me.

"Honey, I know that this seems really fast for us. So let's not rush this. I don't think you are ready for the next step." He spoke so softly…as if he was afraid someone would hear him.

"Edward. I know that you probably have guessed that I am inexperienced when it comes to men." I admitted to him.

He smiled at me. "Bella I hope to experience all kinds of things with you. It makes me no difference how "experienced" you are. Something's just come naturally. Besides I am not the stud you might think I am." He said.

"I think you will prove me wrong on that one stud. But you are right; I am not ready for that step. (Devil on my should just stamped his foot at me) Although doing _"that"_ with you makes me look forward to our future." I gasped and covered my mouth as I just realized I had inferred we would have a future.

"There are lots of things we can do till we are both ready." He said. "But just because you "feel" me does** not** mean I expect anything. I am afraid that part of me will be like this every time you are in the same room as me. Could be awkward while I am wearing scrubs." We both laughed at that. "I guess I better invest in lots of lab coats to wear."

We both looked at each other and leaned into one another. This kissing session turned a little heavier as he laid us both down on the couch. We lay pressed up against one another facing each other. He had his arms wrapped around me securing me to his body. I didn't mind in the least. Soon I turned to where he would have to lean over on top of me. He only put his top half on me. I think he still thought I was embarrassed at his "development".

I reached over to his belt loop and pulled or at least hinted for him to roll on top of me. I wanted to feel his whole body weight. "Oh Bella." He moaned. Hehehehe

I wrapped my legs around his waist. Now I could fully feel him. Wow, I think Edward must be gifted in that department too! Although how would I know…my penis knowledge is very limited. But what I could feel felt hard, long and huge.

I started to slowly grind myself against him. How did I know to do that? His hold on me tightened. I think he was enjoying this. Edward was right some things just come naturally. (Come…pun not intended, okay well maybe a little.)

Can 2 people experience orgasm with their clothes on? If things continued like this with all of the grinding and groping and fan-fucking-tastic kissing, we would both find out. I have never experienced anything like this with my other boyfriends. Okay boyfriend.

"Edward…you feel so good! Please don't stop what you are doing."

I could feel his smile against my neck. "I won't Bella till you say stop." He said into my neck. His kisses went down my neck and shoulder. He pulled down my tank to just right above my breasts. I could hear him sniff me again. "Oh my God, where do I get this scent for you? Because I can promise you will have a lifetime supply at your convenience. I will have to build you a room just to store it in." He was placing gently kisses between the tops of both of my breasts. Each side getting their desired attention.

"Well we will have to invite Dr. Norris over then." His kissing abruptly stopped as he raised his head to look at me.

"I don't think so. That prick better not come within 10 feet of you or this scent." He said. "It was made just for me…and this perfect skin of yours."

Edward slid up my body and kissed (and licked) my neck to just behind my ear. As Edward slid I could feel his length press up to where I wanted him to press.

I ran my hands down his back to his ass and just pressed him against me a little harder.

"Bella, I know we aren't going to have sex but I have to make you feel good. I just have too, okay?"

I nodded…not knowing what he had planned.

He proceeded to slid up and down my very excited front. OMG, he felt good!

"Edward!" I gasped. My body pressed harder against him. I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Just let go Isabella…I want you to feel good." Good? This was way better than good. I have never felt anything like this.

"Edward?"

"Yes honey"

"I think I am about to …. Edward!" That orgasm hit me hard…(hehehehe, I said hard again.)

We continued the rocking and sliding until Edward stiffened against me. The tendons in his neck were showing and I could hear him moan. "Bella…oh my Bel….laaaaaa!"

We both laid there pressed against each other trying to catch our breaths. Our foreheads touching. I could feel a little sweat on both of our foreheads. We both started to speak each other's names at the same time.

He raised his head and gently kissed my nose. "Bella I better go change clothes." He said. He rose up from the couch to his feet. I felt so small with him standing over me like that.

Will you come right back. Snicker - snicker.

"If you want me to." I nodded yes. He reached for my hand and kissed it.

"Edward…why don't you invite the other's to come over for the brownies. I will put on some coffee.

That way I thought it wouldn't look so conspicuous for him to go change clothes.

"Go put on some lounge pants and tell the others' to do the same."

"Good idea Bella….very stealthy of you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Okay well go!" shooing him out.

I went up to the bathroom to see the damage to my hair. I let it down and smoothed it out and put it in a high ponytail.

I smiled at myself in the mirror…"Wow!"

A few minutes later I heard the others' knock at the front door. "Come in" I yelled from the kitchen.

The coffee was brewing. I walked out into the living room and everybody was there surveying the cushions on the couch.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" Em said. Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Oh sorry". Embarrassed I went to rearrange the cushions to the correct position.

"Where is Edward?" I noticed he wasn't with them.

"Oh his beeper went off. So he was on the phone and said he would be right here."

It better not be the red-headed bitch!

I heard Edward whistling as he approached the front door. I rushed to his side. We walked into the living room arm in arm. "Do you have to go into work?" I asked.

"Not right now…one of my patient's is possibly in labor. They can call me in a little while to give me report on her. I am still all yours for the time being."

"Good!"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Who wants brownies?" I said.

We all stood around the island in the kitchen. Alice cut everybody a piece. I went over to the coffee pot…oh how I love the smell of coffee. Almost as much as I love the smell of Edward. Almost!

Edward came up behind me and reached the coffee cups that I couldn't reach.

"Thank you…" I felt him press his front up against my ass.

"You're welcome my love." As he looked down at me. He kissed the top of my head. I heard him sniff my hair. He groaned. Hehehehe

Everybody stared at each other. I guess the cat is out of the bag…

Cold shower anybody? Too bad my husband is working right now. He might be walking around with an extra big smile.

Working on Chapter 5


	4. Chapter 5

We are getting closer to the softball game. Still working out some details about the pitchers. How can one team have a ringer and the other doesn't. Anyway; hope you are enjoying the story. It's been fun.

Kelliwelli

Chapter 5 – "Good morning"

I haven't slept this good in quite a while. Did I sleep through the night without waking up? It's still only 5:30am but that is good for me. Well might as well get up? I have been so busy lately that I haven't been able to work-out. No time like the present!

As I was walking up the stairs to their "gym" I heard music playing. Maybe Edward would be in there working out. My thoughts jumped to sweaty, shirtless Edward. Down girl!

Once I got to the "gym", I noticed that nobody was in there. Huh, strange? Who left all of this on?

I went over to "my" treadmill. Once I bond with a treadmill I have to use the same one. Stupid I know…but pitchers are kind of quirky!

I tightened my pony tail, set my warm up settings and got to work. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs…and then my heart leapt out of my chest. He _**was**_ here!

"Hi baby!" he said.

I blushed. Maybe I was a little embarrassed about what we did last night?

"Where are the guys?" I asked him.

"Sleeping with their wives I guess." As he glided over to me. Yes glided! This man could be a catwalk in NYC.

"Very funny, how do you know they are with their wives?"

"Because both of those women own their balls. Those guys are so whipped."

"Hey Edward!"

"Yes Bella."

"Can you get me a bottle of water? I forgot to grab one on my way up."

"Well of course darling. For the price of one kiss."

"Absolutely…"

He started to walk towards me and as he leaned in for his prize I said:

"After you go get my water, is that okay?"

"Sure!" He turned towards the door.

"Whipped"…I said quietly.

That stopped him in his tracks. He turned and looked at me, smiled and went to get me a bottle of water.

I heard him returning upstairs. I turned off my treadmill and stood there with the water bottle I brought with me.

I heard him crack the seal on the new bottle.

"Hey, you already have…"

"Ohhhh that was a "whipped" trick wasn't it?" I stood their drinking my water and nodded yes.

"I will have to charge you double now."

With me on the treadmill, I faced him and we were eye to eye. Well almost.

I put my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my waist. We both leaned in and our lips met. It feels like forever since we kissed.

It was so easy to melt into him. He tasted so good and felt even better.

"Ignore it!" he said.

"I told you whenever I was in the same room with you this would happen."

"Maybe you should take a cold shower there hotness!" I said; as I poured my water over his head.

"Don't start something you can't finish my Isabella."

I ducked under his arms and ran down the stairs as quick as possible. With the stride of his legs compared to mine I knew he would catch me in nothing flat.

"Where do you think you are going?" he said as he scooped me up.

All of a sudden I noticed he was walking towards the swimming pool.

"No Edward!" I pleaded.

"Too bad my Isabella." He then jumped in the water while having a tight grip on me.

We both rose to the surface.

"Edward I can't believe you did that."

All of a sudden we noticed lights pop on upstairs.

"Do you mind you two; some of us like to sleep in until the sun comes up!" Rosalie said.

"sorry." We both said together.

We swam to the shallow end of the pool. Both of us had our running shoes on. I am sure I looked like a drowned rat. But Edward looked finger licking good all wet!

"Okay my little mermaid let's get you out." He got out first and grabbed us each a towel. He wrapped a towel around his waist and leaned down to assist me out of the pool.

"Sorry this one hasn't been hanging on a warming rack" he said.

I knew it…he did set up the bathroom for me.

"That's okay, it's not too cold." He wrapped another one around my shoulders.

"Let's get you inside…Do you want to come over for coffee?" he said.

"Maggie is in there making homemade cinnamon rolls."

"Yum, okay! But we need to get out of these wet clothes." He looked at me and winked.

"Meet you back in the kitchen in 10?"

"Okay" I said.

We both turned and walked away with our shoes squeaking.

I walked back to the house in capris and a "Vampire Kisses" t-shirt. Edward will love it. On the back of the shirt it read: "Oh bite me…please!"

"Good morning Maggie!" I said.

"Well good morning sweetheart. It's so nice to see you. Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked me. "Yes I would but I can get it. " I reached for the coffee cup and just then a hand reached over me and got it down for me.

"Here love." He whispered into my ear. Cue goose bumps.

I heard someone clear their throat.

"Good morning Edward" Maggie said. Edward walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Maggie. Sorry I just can't help it." As they turned and looked at me.

I blushed.

"Yes I know. When I first met Bella I knew you would like her." She said as she looked over at me and winked.

Ding!

"Do I smell cinnamon rolls?" A voice from behind us said.

"What took you so long Emmett?" Maggie asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt the two lovebirds." He joked.

We all piled around the island while Maggie frosted the cinnamon rolls. Hot fresh cinnamon rolls smelled so good in the morning. Now combine that with Edward and it was almost unbearable.

The rest of the family finally came down to join us.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't have to go into surgery today, the staff has inventory to do." I said.

"I have a patient in labor…so I have to go until she delivers." Edward said.

"I'm going shopping." We all know who said that.

"This is a school holiday, so I guess I will hang with you Bella." Em said. Edward noticed the look Em gave me.

"Don't we have practice today coach?"

"Uh ya…we do. How could I forget that?"

"I will go with Alice I guess ". Said Rosalie

"Well mom & I are going into Seattle for the day and will probably stay the night."

"You did make the reservations didn't you?" asked Esme.

"Yes my dear I did." Carlisle teased.

"We have tickets to the symphony."

A huge yawning sound came from the other side of the room…

"That sounds like so much fun." Em said sarcastically.

"I am going to my daughter's house for the weekend to see my grand-daughter." Maggie said.

"So none of you kids mess up my kitchen." She said as she pointed her finger at all of us.

"We won't" we all said together.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Edward looked down at his waist. He frowned when he saw the number.

He dialed the number. "What?"…he said in a tone that isn't very Edward like.

"Yes I realize that Victoria! I will be there in a little while." He hung up the phone without saying goodbye. I swear he growled but not the kind that I want to make him do.

"I gotta go…she finally released the Adams' baby boy to go home. And they wanted him circumcised." He rose and put his dishes in the sink.

"I will call you later Bella." He said as he stood at the door.

"Edward?"…Em called out.

"You go tell the parent's that it should be the little man's choice if he wants to be cut."

"Well Em would you like to come and explain it to them?"

"I didn't think so." He waved as he walked out the door.

We all looked at Em. "What?"

"They say that uncut men have more…"

"Emmett…!" Esme interrupted him before he could even finish that sentence.

"Well they do!" he said as he hung his head.

"We can discuss it later." Rosalie said.

"Foreskin and cinnamon rolls don't really go together honey!" she said.

We all laughed.

After breakfast I needed to go catch up on some laundry.

I texted Em…"what time is s.p.?"

"?" What the fuck is s.p.? he wrote.

"SECRET PRACTICE!" I typed in bold print.

"Okay, okay. No need to yell!" He typed.

"Come get you in a hr. OK?"

"Yep!" I typed.

In about an hour I heard a knock on my door.

"Are you ready Glitter?" he said as he poked his head in the doorway.

"Let's play ball." I said.

"Come on we can ride in Venus? My stuff is in the trunk anyways."

"Who or what is Venus?"

"Em shhhh she will hear you."

"Oh sorry"….he looked around. "Who will hear me?"

"Venus!"

Bella is this one of those "Who's on first kind of things?"

"I'm just kidding there **Em**erald."

He looked at me…

"Remember we need Bling names?"

"You are Emerald. Cute huh?"

"Ya… very manly!"

"Get in!"

"Why do you call "her" Venus?" he asked.

"Because her color is Passion Red. And Venus was a sexy Greek goddess."

"Ohhhh…OK." He patted me on my head.

We pulled up to the softball field. The other guys whistled as Emerald got out of Venus. Childish!

"Let's go "Blingin' Bats!"

"Bella!" they all whined.

"you might as well cut off our dicks" Grizzly said.

"Oh well your name is Diamond."

He just looked at me…like I did cut it off.

"Come on guys…let's go!"

"Who's my first victim?" I said as I tossed the ball in the air.

"I'll go." Said Diamond.

Thwap! Hehehehe

Strike one.

Well he tipped the next one foul. Then he popped flied to me.

"You are out Diamond boy!"

"Well at least I got ahold of two of them." He said as he walked back to grab his glove.

"Next?"

"What's my name Bella?"

"For you since you have blonde hair…I think Topaz would fit you just fine!"

"I like it." He said.

"Pussy"…I heard one of them say.

I turned and looked at him, "Well for you…I will call you." I giggled and said "Pink ice".

The team broke out in laughter.

Okay so we have:

Glitter, Emerald, Diamond, Topaz and Pink ice. 4 more jewels to go.

"Step up there Pink Ice, you aren't scared are you?"

"No!"

1, 2, and 3 strikes. You're out!

Well the next 4 batters came up to "hit", and I named them one by one.

We now have Sapphire, Ruby, Rhinestone and Platinum. Our bag of jewels is complete.

They are really good sports to be tugged around by their balls from a 5'1" girl with glitter on her cleats.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone" yikes I meant to silence my phone. Oh Em is going to give Edward hell about that.

"Hi Edward." I was trying to catch my breath.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes I just ran to the phone I didn't want to miss your call."

"It's gonna be awhile before I get off work." He said with a sadness to his voice.

"My patient isn't progressing very quickly. She is starting to develop a fever so if she hasn't delivered in an hour. I will have to "section" her."

"Do you want me to come help you?"

"No, No…enjoy your day off. I will find someone. It's no big deal."

"But if it isn't too late when I get home I thought you would like to go for a swim with me."

"Sure that would be great. Just call me when you get home."

"Edward have you eaten since breakfast?"

"Uh No I don't think I have."

"Well whatever time you get in…I will make us Texas grilled cheese and tomato soup. Sound good?"

"Okay time to do the C-section." He said jokingly.

"Take your time, be patient for your patient. I will wait for you."

"Okay Bella, I can't wait to see you."

"Bye."

I looked up to the Heaven's and asked God again, "Now why hasn't he been snatched up?"

I heard thunder in the distance. "Okay, okay…I won't ask again. I trust you!"


	5. Chapter 6

I'm not sure where this story is gonna end up, so I will keep writing and let it take me. Since this is the first FF I have ever written I am sure there are lots of mistakes. So be patient with me.

Don't you want to just hug & kiss Edward all day long? I know I do.

Kelliwelli

"Devil's and angel's on my shoulders"

Chapter 6

EPOV

"Bye my Bella" I said as we hung up the phones. I have to admit I liked hearing her out of breath. I can't wait till it is me making her like that.

"Down boy…not here!" I said to my dick that wanted some attention. He got the hint and went back to sleep. I had to think of Em in a thong with a tutu; but whatever it takes to not walk around with a hard-on all day long.

"Dr. Cullen"…Liz said as she opened the door to the dr's lounge.

"Yes"… I said.

"I think your patient is complete. Would you like to come check her yourself?"

"Sure be right there, thank you Liz."

I walked out of the lounge and into room #2. "Well I hear you might have made some progress in here." I walked over to put on some exam gloves while Liz positioned the patient for me to check her dilation.

"Is your epidural working?" I asked our laboring mom.

"Yes thank God. My last one never worked where I wanted it to, and worked where it didn't help me at."

"Well that sucks" I said as I sat down to her right side.

"Well my dear, I think you are complete. I am however feeling a little capit on this rascal's head. So we still have our work ahead of us." The dad looked at me like I was speaking in some foreign language.

I stood up and took off my bloody glove. "Capit is where the baby is trying to push on through the cervix but has gotten a little bit of molding in the skull and it starts to form a cone head." The dad-to- be looked scared…"don't worry it goes away in a few hours."

"Okay Liz start pushing with her and call me when she is crowning."

"Yes Dr. Cullen you know I will." Liz said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room. And they say men are bad with innuendo.

I walked around the corner and stopped in my tracks. SHE was sitting at the desk.

I grabbed my patient's chart and started writing progress notes.

"You didn't have to be so nasty this morning!" She snipped.

"Yes Victoria I do. I really don't need you calling me first thing in the morning and reminding me of what I am to do that day." I said with a little bit of edge in my voice.

The nurses at the station got quiet and looked at each other. They could tell something was going on but wasn't sure what it was.

I turned to them as I stood up. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Good afternoon Dr. Cullen." They all said in stereo.

I shook my head and walked back to the doctor's lounge. Before I opened the door I turned to Victoria and said, "I hope I have made myself clear to you."

"Crystal" she said.

Oh God I hate that woman. She makes my blood pressure go up and not in a good way.

Okay calm down Cullen I said to myself. You will be on your way home to a perfect, caring and beautiful woman. Not yet boy go back to sleep. Em in a tutu. Em in a tutu.

While I was sitting there I wondered what did I ever see in Victoria. When did she become such a bitch? Maybe she was all along and I was blind to see the real her. We had some good times didn't we? I don't think we did to be honest.

Unfortunately we did have sex. Not that often (thank God). With her it was just my dick and her vagina. (I don't like the word pussy so get over it.) It was just a man & a woman fucking. Everybody needs to have a release and maybe that is why we did it. There wasn't anything loving or passionate about it. I am sure she wanted our relationship to go on further, but I just did not want to spend the rest of my life with someone that makes my skin crawl. After we were done with our "interlude" I had to take a shower. Thanks goodness we were always at my place. My comfort zone. I never let her stay the night with me. I didn't have that kind of connection with her. Actually sleeping with someone is too sensual. She asked if she could stay but I always said no. Made too many excuses to remember.

With Bella it will be different I hope. I want to make love to Bella. I don't want us to just fuck. Well maybe sometimes…but for the most part I want to make long sweet and mind-blowing love to her. She is special!

Here we go again. Em in a tutu. Em in a tutu.

Knock knock! Liz poked her head in a said she was ready for us. Thank goodness I was beyond ready to go home to "my Bella".

I hopped up and went to room #2.

"Are we ready?" I said to the soon to be parents.

"On your next contraction give me a really good push, okay?" She nodded.

"Dad I want you to count for us. Ready? Let's do this." I said.

She was a really good pusher. "Shouldn't be but a few more and you will have yourselves a new baby."

I was right 3 more pushes and out popped their new...baby boy. I looked between the legs and congratulated them on their new little man.

"Good job Cindy…you too Stan." I said to the beaming new parents.

I finished up delivering the placenta and checked for any lacerations. She didn't need an episiotomy so we were good to go.

"Okay guys, have the nurses call me if you need anything. Do you want little…what is his name going to be? I noticed they looked between each other and then back at me.

"We wanted to name him Edward if that is okay?" they said.

I didn't know what to say. That was the first child that was named after me that I know of.

"Wow guys, that isn't necessary. I am truly honored."

I walked over to them looked down at the new family. I want that someday…someday!

"Did you guys want little "Edward" to be circumcised?" They nodded yes.

"Well as long as the pediatrician clears him, I can do it in the morning before you are discharged."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"You are more than welcome, see you in the morning." And then I turned to leave. As I was walking out the door I looked over at them one more time.

"Good job dad! Take care of them."

I walked out of the hospital so thankful that there was a little of the sun left shining. I put on my Ray Bans and opened my car. My car… a shiny black corvette. I loved when the engine came to life…it just roared. Should I name him? No that's gay…but only when men do it.

The drive home was refreshing. The day had been long and very frustrating at times. I need to not let HER get to me. Okay enough about the bitch…I want to get home to Bella. I need to put my arms around her. I need to feel her against my body. I looked down at my crotch…"soon boy, soon!"

I went up to my room to change out of my scrubs. They are comfortable but I need a shower and Bella seems to like how I dress. I stepped into my bathroom noticing that the tiles were already warm. Did I leave the warmer on? I noticed that my towel was hanging on the warming bar as well. I think I know who did this.

Okay Cullen make your shower quick. I think someone wants to see you.

Hot showers can make all of the muscle tension just ooze on down the drain.

I got out and reached for my "warm" towel. Wrapped it around my waist and grab another one to dry off my hair. Wow, I need a haircut. I tried to calm it but it had a mind of its own. I looked at my face, should I shave? No I was in too big of a hurry to get to her. Oh shit, I forgot to call and tell her I was on my way home.

I put on a black long sleeved t-shirt and dark jeans. I walked to the shoe closet to get my Doc Martin's and some socks. I always seem to push my sleeves up my forearms. Why do I do this?

As I was walking through the kitchen I opened the fridge and grabbed us each a beer.

Beer sounded good today.

I walked out to the guest house, I mean Bella's house. I reached for my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello hunny bunny." She said.

"Well hello to you too, my Bella. I just wanted you to know I was almost home."

"Great. See you soon."

"Bye"

Knock knock…

She opened the door and the most beautiful smile came across her face. She jumped into my arms and welcomed me a quick hello kiss.

I reached my arms around her, still holding the beers in my hands. And kissed her lips and pulled her too me.

"Welcome home" she said.

"Thank you sweetheart. I have missed you."

She slid back down till her feet touched the ground. She led us into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Actually I was. I handed her one of the beers after opening it for her of course.

"Are we still having Texas grilled cheese and tomato soup because I have thought about it all day?"

"Yep, I will start the sandwiches now, the soup is already done."

"Bella what makes it "Texas" grilled cheese?"

"Well first you have to get "Texas toast". (Basically it's just bread that is cut thicker than regular bread; you know 'everything is bigger in Texas'.

"You butter both sides of each piece, place 1 slice of sharp cheddar cheese and 1 slice of pepper jack cheese, then you put in a pan and heat till the bread is browned and the cheese has melted."

My stomach must have growled where she could hear me. I came up behind her while she was flipping the sandwiches. I placed my arms around her waist and pulled myself up against her backside.

"I missed you" I whispered into her neck. I placed gentle kisses down her neck. She raised her right arm to catch behind my neck. I then wrapped my arms around her tighter. She turned to face me. I then leaned down to her lips. We met each other's lip with a moan coming out of both of us. My tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She let me kiss her deeply. It felt so good. Her tongue played with mine. Our lips and bodies knew how to do this. I turned her then picked her up to set her on the island. This made her the perfect height so I could stand between her legs. She pulled me close against her while locking her legs around me. I scooted her to the edge so we were touching. My dick was awake and was screaming at me to help him out.

"Bella we have to stop."

"I don't want too" she said.

"I know baby, I don't want to either…" as I continued to kiss her.

"But if we don't we need to call the fire department because the sandwiches are on fire."

She stopped kissing me and jumped off the island. She reached for the pan and moved it off the burner. I threw a dish towel over the burning mess. We stepped back and looked at each other and laughed.

"How does soup sound?" she said.

"Perfect! Just like you!" I said as I touched her cheek. She leaned into my hand.

"Let's eat so we can get back to what we were doing." She said.

My dick did a little happy dance inside my jeans.

I grabbed the beers and followed Bella to the table. She had the soup bowls already filled with tomato soup.

"Bella this is so good! Thank you." I leaned over to kiss her.

"You're welcome" she was so beautiful.

After we ate dinner, I helped her clean up the kitchen. We had to open the windows to let out the burned bread & cheese smell.

"Did you want to go for a swim? Nobody is home." I asked her.

"Sure I just need to go get my bathing suit on." She said.

"Okay I will meet you in the pool." I leaned down to kiss her but before we could get going again she slipped out of my arms and went upstairs to her room.

I walked to the changing room by the pool. Mom always kept our suits out there. Should I wear my boxer briefs under the suit? Nah! Bella knows how my body reacts to her. No sense in hiding it.

I dove into the deep end and swam to the shallow end to wait on her. I looked up and there she was walking towards me in a pink glittery bikini. My mouth watered.

"Bel-la…you are a vision." I walked over to the steps to help her walk down the stairs.

I lead her in the water so that the water was waist high to me. I lowered myself to her level and placed her legs around my waist. I had to kiss her and now. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her skin is so soft. There were benches built into the pool for us to sit on. I sat down with her wrapped around me. Our kisses started just where we left off earlier. I pulled her as tight as I could I know she could feel the excitement that was growing in my suit. I didn't care. I lifted her slightly so I could angle her in just the right position. We rocked against one another. It was so fucking hot. We may not be naked but this felt mind blowing. Our movements got more frantic and needy. I moved my arms up her back. I went to untie her bikini top at the top of her neck. I looked at her for permission. She nodded. I pulled the tail of the bow and her top started to slide down her breasts. I looked down at her and slid my hands so I could caress her. I lowered my head to kiss the tops of her breasts. Her hands went straight to my hair as if she was pulling me tighter to her. Don't worry sweetheart I thought I am not going anywhere, just yet.

I had to adjust her a little in my lap. My problem has grown to full size and wants and needs to feel all of her.

I kept kissing her breast. I slowly licked her nipples in a circle.

"Edward..." she groaned. "Yes baby, do you like that?" I said.

I could feel her head nod yes. I continued sucking and licking her nipples into my mouth. I enjoyed it just as much as she did. Our excitement was building and she pushed down against my dick and slid herself up and down it. I am not going to last very long at this rate.

"Bella I need to touch you. Can I?" She gave me the go ahead. I leaned in to kiss her. My hand slid down from her breast, past her belly button and down to the top of her bikini bottoms. They were tied together on each side of her hips. I pulled one of the strings on her right hip. The suit opened up just enough to give me some room. I looked up at her and started kissing her neck and anywhere I could reach. I slowly moved my hand down past her hips and into the land of her womanhood.

Fuck me… Bella waxes. All of it! I groaned her name. Yes I know I am a gynecologist so I am very familiar when it comes to the female anatomy. But Bella was special…she was here with me. I slid my fingers down her body gliding past her opening. A woman's nether lips are very sensitive and responsive to touch. She then rose up on her knees giving me better access to continue my exploration of her. I caressed her gently. She was so soft and smooth, and wet!

"Edward do you feel what you do to me?" she whispered. She then took my left earlobe in her mouth and sucked gently. I turned my face towards her and kissed her, hard. Maybe too hard. She didn't seem to mind. Our tongues found each other and did their own dance.

Knowing that she was ready, I slowly circled my middle finger on the outside of her opening. I used my thumb to press gently on her nub that called out to be touched. One day my friend I will make you feel really good. I gently pushed my finger inside of her but only to the first knuckle. She tried to push herself farther on my finger. She wanted me to finger fuck her. But not today. I wanted to be gentle with, No I didn't want to be gentle but I needed to be.

After a few minutes she started to contract around my finger. "Edward…oh my God…Ed..Edward "she stuttered and pulled me against her. "Yes Bella, I know! "

She then came hard around my finger. I stayed in her till she was finished riding out her orgasm. She grabbed my face and started kissing and sucking on my lips. She licked my chin and jaw and hugged me tight against her. "Edward, how did you learn to do that?" she panted into my neck. "I told you Bella things will come naturally." Which was the truth, but I did have a little bit of know how when it came to touching a woman.


	6. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Good ending to a great day."

As we left the hospital he once again grabbed my hand before crossing the street. I could already smell the wonderful aroma of "Starbucks". I bet the workers there couldn't smell it anymore. The place seemed very busy. We waited in line till our turn to order. He asked me if I wanted to wait in line with him or find us a place to sit. But between sitting across the room from Edward or standing next to him, I choose standing next to him. I really could stare at him from now until eternity. Did I mention that Edward smells like the men's section at Dillard's? They should bottle him up and sell his scent. It was a little after lunch time and I wasn't hungry but coffee sounded perfect. Well guess what? My favorite Barista is back today. Hopefully she has a new attitude! "Hello Molly." I said. "Let me guess, you want 2 Venti café' lattes, non-fat, 1 sugar, double shot at 150 degrees. Is that correct?" she said. "I am totally impressed… Edward, I told you she would remember me! I snickered. "Yes Molly that would be great wouldn't it Bella?" he said. I again reached to pay, but he stopped me and pulled out a very shiny pretty black card. He looked down at me and winked. "Get used to it!" he whispered. I didn't know what to say. Was that a hint that he wanted a future with me? My stomach was doing flip-flops! Again good thing my heart wasn't being monitored…off to the ER I would be going.

I looked around and saw that a table opened up in the back. I went to claim it while he waited for the coffee. I turned to look over my shoulder and caught him staring. He cleared his throat and turned back to wait on the coffee. Hehehe…I made this man look at my ass. I wasn't the skinniest woman on earth but I wasn't over weight either. Ever since high school I tried to stay in shape. Cheerleading to softball will keep you very busy. And flab doesn't look good in either uniform. Sometime maybe I can show him some highlight films my mom made of me. But only if he asked me. I don't like to show off, and it might be embarrassing if he didn't like what he i saw. But by judging on the way he had to stand maybe he would be impressed. Did I make Edward have to adjust himself? Guess it's a good thing he has his lab coat on today. Women are lucky in that regards. We don't have to adjust our junk if we see a good looking man. If we did I would be constantly adjusting myself whenever he walked into the room. I turned away from him so he wouldn't know I noticed. I don't want him to stop looking at me in the future. Our coffees were finally done. He sat down and passed me my coffee. He stopped me before I took a sip. He tested their temperature so I wouldn't burn my tongue. Awwwwww…..

Edward looked at me and suddenly leaned over the table and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Bella, I'm sorry but I just had to taste you…uh I mean your lips." He said. "Edward you can kiss me anytime you want. I can't believe we have only known each other for a few days. I usually don't kiss on the first date. But I like you…and I have never been more comfortable around a man than I am with you." That sounded like a complete rambling idiot. "Bella, I know what you mean. Please don't think I am too forward but I also am comfortable around you. But this isn't our first date. Our first date is this Friday, remember?" He smiled at me and leaned over and gave me another quick kiss. Our little dreamland was interrupted by a beeping sound. It took us a minute to realize it was his beeper going off. He rolled his eyes when he saw the number that was displayed. I will bet you a million dollars the page is from a certain red headed pain in the ass. He excused himself and went outside. He didn't look happy. Finally he came back inside and sat down. He laid his head on the table and sighed…I think I must have heard him whisper "Fuck!" "Edward. What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" he replied as his head was still on the table. He started lightly banging his head on the table. I reached across the table and ran my fingers through his hair. I wanted to soothe him enough so he would stop. It seemed to relax him and I heard him sigh. "Bella? Have you ever disliked someone so much you could almost say that you hate them?" He asked me. "Well hate is a very strong emotion…do you want to tell me what is going on?" He sat back up and reached for my hand and brought it to his lips. Again Rhett made an appearance. "I do need to tell you something about me." He whispered. Okay now I was scared. "Before I decided to move back home, I was involved with someone and we were talking about buying a house here in Forks." I nodded for him to continue. "It felt like doing that was the next step in a person's life…so I thought that is what I was supposed to do. I was the only Cullen that didn't have a mate. It was kind of lonely." Again I was nodding. "We met during our residencies. At first I thought we were a good match. She was pretty and smart but then something changed when she realized not only was she involved with a doctor but she was involved with a Cullen. You see my grandfather was very wealthy; he made smart investments in a beginning computer company called Dell. At the time it was nothing special but in time…you know how that probably worked out for him so he started investing more and more. The Cullen ship had come in. My father also made investments in our names' so we also have money." I asked him what that had to do with the hate he was feeling for that somebody. "Bella, none of us have to work. But I want to work. I want to help people and possibly make a difference. Can you understand that?" I nodded and said "yes Edward I do understand. Did this other woman want to become Mrs. Dr. Cullen perhaps?" He nodded and hung his head almost as if he was ashamed. "Edward her selfishness has nothing to do with who you are? It is a good thing you found out now instead of once you were possibly married and there were little Edward's running around." "Bella I want to have little Edward's running around but thank God it wasn't with her!" "So what was the phone call about then?" I asked. "She thinks she still has the right to check up on me…or act concerned. Bella just the thought of her touch makes me want to vomit. What did I possibly see in her? Not to scare you off but I never ever felt as happy with her as I have with you the last couple of days." He really looked sincere. He entwined our fingers together as if we were a couple. "So what did she say that upset you so much?" I asked. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "She wanted to know if I needed her to come and relax me because she doubted you knew how to treat a man." WTF? I thought to myself. Is it stamped across my forehead that I am a virgin and inexperienced when he came to men? Wow that was unexpected. I felt tears start to form and he moved over to where I was sitting. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me up close to him. "Bella don't think about what she said…I haven't felt this relaxed in a very long time. She is just a jealous bitch. She knows that I have no more feelings for her. I really don't think I ever did to be honest." He leaned over and kissed my temple. "Okay let's not talk about her…I want to know what you want to do on our date? Will you let me spoil you? There is a small Italian restaurant in Seattle that I have heard make the very best mushroom ravioli." I looked at him and smiled. How did he know that was possibly my favorite food? "Edward I would love to go to Seattle with you. I happen to be off on Friday. So whenever you want to leave I can be ready." Did that sound too forward I thought to myself. "Bella there is a great festival downtown on Saturday, would you consider staying over Friday and Saturday night there? I can get us separate rooms. I wasn't meaning that you would sleep with me. Sorry I probably sound like an idiot, don't I?" he said. "Sounds like fun to me Edward, just let me what I can do to help plan the trip." "Isabella, remember what I said earlier? I want to spoil you so please get used to it." "Edward I really don't expect you to pay for everything." "Well that is too bad my Bella!" Hehehehe…my Bella! Both Devil & angel were dancing!

Beep Beep Beep! Pagers are so annoying! Who wanted him NOW? I looked at him to see him answer it. Why is he looking at me? OHHHHH….This time it was mine. Crap. A possible romantic moment ruined. Then his beeper went off also. We looked at out beepers…then at each other. A gorgeous crooked smile returned my look. We both said, "Alice!"


	7. Chapter 7

I know our little couple has progressed intimately a little fast. However, if you had the chance to be with Edward (Robert Pattinson) wouldn't you? Come on married ladies…even my husband knows that I would.

I love that people all over the world have looked at this story…cool!

So on with the story…

Kelliwelli

Chapter 7

"Night after"

"Romeo take me…." Edward was calling me! I reached for the phone.

"Good morning." I whispered

"Yes, it is." He said.

"How many cups of coffee have you had?" I asked.

"None why?" he questioned

"You just sound really energized."

"I am, but not because I am on a caffeine high."

"Then why, and will you bring me some?" I said as I set up in bed.

"I would love too! But I am on my way to the hospital."

"Okay, Edward I had the best dream last night. But…" I just realized what I said.

"Edward? It wasn't a dream was it?" I asked.

"If you are talking about what happened in the pool, then no it wasn't a dream you had while sleeping."

"Bella…are you there?"

"Wow Edward…I have never felt anything like that before." I embarrassingly admitted.

"I enjoyed it too Bella, matter of fact I hope we can do that again."

"You don't think we are going too fast Edward? I want you to know I have never done anything like that before…with anyone."

"I am glad Bella. I like to know that I am the only man that has touched you like that."

"But, you…uh never" I couldn't say it. Saving me from embarrassment, he interrupted me.

"Honey, to me it was all about you." He said.

"I was perfectly satisfied Bella."

"Not all men are selfish, okay? Don't worry about it."

"Okay Edward." I said quietly.

"So where are we going on our date? Or do you have other plans?" please say no.

"They are playing a movie on the side of the bank. Everybody brings a picnic and get to watch a movie, outside!" He explained.

"Does that sound okay to you?"

"Edward, that is the coolest idea ever…what movie?"

"Uh ya, here's the part you will like. It's that vampire movie you are addicted too. It has what's his name in it." He laughed as he said that last part.

"Are you kidding me? They are showing "Vampire Kisses" on the wall of the bank, at night?" Woohoo! Edward & Robert in the dark…wow life just keeps getting better.

"You do realize that when Alice hears this she will want to join our party, don't you?" I said.

"I already thought of that love. Jasper is taking her on the same date. But, with the understanding that we don't sit with each other. I want to share this with you alone."

"Edward unless you asked for a private viewing, we won't be alone." I laughed.

"I meant we are not sitting within 20ft of each them. I am selfish with my Bella time." He said.

"So do we fix a picnic basket or what?"

"I already have Maggie taking care of it for us. So all you need to worry about is yourself. Sound okay?"

"I am so excited Edward, let's call in sick tomorrow. How am I going to work knowing what we have plans for?"

"I love your enthusiasm; I hope it's not just for HIM!" He paused… "Is it?"

Silence…

"Um, well how about 95% you and 5% Rob? Does that make you feel better?"

"I guess…." He said. I can see him rolling his eyes.

"Bella, I got to go. Some pain in the ass pediatrician is paging me to the unit." He growled.

"Try to be good, maybe kill her with kindness." I suggested. "And when she asks you why you are being so nice you can tell her it's because of me, NOT HER!"

"Maybe I can see you during lunch? I just have a couple of cases to do. Text me if you are free for lunch, okay?"

"Sounds good Bella."

"Bye."

I had a few minutes before I needed to start getting ready for work. I turned on the radio, and listened to my favorite morning show. "The Bob & Tom Radio show" I have actually spewed coffee out of my mouth before with some of the songs and skits they do on the radio. (If you haven't listened to them, find your nearest affiliate and find it.)

I will have to ask Edward if he ever listens to them. Maybe sometime we can ride to work together. That is a good idea.

My phone started ringing…"hello Kay, what's up?"

"Bella when you get to work, I need to talk to you, okay? She said.

"Ya, sure." WTC? I am trying not to use the "F" word as much. I have been putting $! In my "Just say no to the "F" word, jar." It already has like $10 in it.

About 30 minutes later, I pulled up to my spot in the hospital-parking garage. I walked towards my locker; something was taped to the front.

It's an invitation? I opened it, and burst out laughing.

Edward you are too funny. It's an invitation with Rob's picture on the front. I turned it over and with beautiful script it read:

"I look forward to being your 5%." Signed Love, Robert. XOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Wouldn't you like to have a wake-up call from Edward in the morning? Great way to start the day.

"Devil's and Angels on my shoulders"

Chapter 8

I walked into the surgery department and walked to Kay's office.

"Hi Kay." What's up?

"Hi Bella, close the door."

Uh oh! What did I do?

The hospital administrator called me this morning. He was not very happy about something he heard.

"Kay, I can explain…'

She put her hand up to stop me.

"No Bella…you haven't done anything wrong. There was a complaint made against Dr. Victoria Temple and her sister Tina Callum in your name." she said.

"But I didn't make any complaints" oh Edward…what did you do?

"Well apparently some nurses overheard Dr. Temple and Tina discussing their plans to discriminate your name with the other doctors; and especially Dr. Edward Cullen."

"What did the nurses over hear?" I asked. Tears were starting to form.

"Their plan was to say that you were using Dr. Cullen to get to his families money and use their name for power in the community."

"What the fuck…" crap there goes another dollar.

I quickly placed my hand over my mouth. "Sorry Kay that slipped out."

"It's okay, that word is actually appropriate in this case."

"Kay, I do need to tell you that Edward, uh Dr. Cullen and I are indeed involved. We have actually been seeing each other for a while now. You should also be made aware that Dr. Temple is his ex." I explained.

"Really now, and why does Tina care?" she asked.

"According to Edward, the sisters were wanting to also be associated with the Cullen family fortune. They wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen and Edward Cullen's sister in law."

"Well that is just childish, they are bitches."

This time her hand flew to her mouth.

We laughed.

"Kay, I never set out to fall for Edward. There was just an instant connection…we are like magnets. We have to be near each other."

"I better get prime seating at the wedding then, because you know I did assign you to his case."

"I don't think we are talking about marriage just yet."

"No, that's funny. Because Dr. Cullen's office has called for the protocol and procedure regarding physicians on staff being involved with staff of this hospital."

"What does the P & P say?"

"Well as long as both parties perform their expected duties to both the hospital and their patients, it shouldn't be a problem. But I wouldn't go making out in the laundry department." She said.

"Kay, at least for a while, I don't want to work with Tina. Would that be okay?"

"Bella, I wouldn't do that to you. Have no fears. In addition, if she says one thing regarding your relationship with Edward, you come to me. Okay? I will not allow good people to be harassed."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I didn't mean to make trouble for you. I will not let my relationship interfere with the care of my patients. I promise. "

"I know Bella. Okay, let's go to work." She said as she walked to her office door.

"Hey Bella, OB just called and asked me to tell you they were doing a C-section in about 30 minutes if you were available." Said Regina.

"Oh great, thanks Regina. I'll go right up."

"Bella why don't you plan on just working up there today, okay? I know they would appreciate the help." Said Kay.

I left the surgery department. I need caffeine badly.

Starbucks here I come. I wonder if my favorite barista is there today.

I was walking out of the hospital. I stopped to get my phone out I needed to text Edward. Why do I insist on carrying this backpack? I threw my phone in here earlier. How much crap does a girl need in her bag anyway? I kneeled down to look through my bag. I noticed feet stop before me.

I looked up…my living dreamboat was standing before me.

"Honey, what are you doing?" he asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh Hi, I was looking for my phone so I could text my boyfriend." I said.

"Really, does he know you are outside kneeling in front of me?" he smirked. He squatted down to my level.

"Here I was bringing you this." As he handed me my liquid addiction.

"I ordered just like you like it." He said.

Isn't he the greatest?

"Wow, thank you so much! I didn't get a chance to get any this morning." I said.

He stood up and extended his hand out to help me stand up. Such a gentleman.

"Edward did you know there was a complaint brought against Victoria & Tina to the administration?"

He cocked his head to the side. "By whom?"

"It wasn't me. Kay said it was a group nurses. They overheard them talking about disgracing my name by starting rumors that I was just using you to get what I wanted."

Edward's eyes glazed over. He turned and walked a few steps. Uh oh, he was pinching the bridge of his nose he looks pissed. "Damn it…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I am so sorry. They are such bitches. Nobody would believe them, I promise." He whispered. He pulled me to his body.

"I wonder what they were going to spread around about me."

"Who the fuck cares Bella?" "ummmm, you owe my "F-word jar" a dollar." I said.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a $20, "here put this in there I am sure that will cover today." He said as he kissed me.

"Come on my girlfriend let's go give them something to start rumors about." He said.

We walked to the stairwell to OB.

As soon as the door was closed, he grabbed me by the shoulders and walked me to a wall. He leaned down and kissed me. "Edward somebody is going to catch us." I said in between his kisses.

"I didn't get to give you a proper good morning kiss." He whispered as he started placing kisses behind my ear. Cue the goose bumps.

"Am I doing a C-section with you later?"

"No not me." He said. "I have to go make rounds then go to the office."

"I wonder who then?" I said.

"Maybe its dad." Oh yea, I didn't think of that.

"Well that would be good."

"Let's go, I don't want this kiss to turn into the "proper good afternoon kiss". He said and winked.

"Party pooper." I nudged him.

We walked up the three flights of stairs to the unit; he reached over my head and pushed the door open.

"Okay Bella, I will call you to see if you are free for lunch later." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I watched him walk away. Edward in a crisp lab coat is so hot. He turned and looked over his shoulder.

He smiled. Yep he caught me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Edward and Vampires"

At one of the hospitals I work at, they do play movies up against a huge parking garage. If you ever get a chance to do this, please do. It is a blast!

Movie night with Edward sounds great…especially if vampires are involved. I hope you are enjoying these chapters.

Kelliwelli

Before lunch:

Can't go to lunch - B

Sad face – E

Tied up with handsome dr. –B

Who? – E

Jealous, Dr. Cullen? – B

Yes. – E

He is very handsome. – B

WHO? – E

Your dad jealous boy – B

Very funny. – E

C U later, think of me – B

Ok, but I will have to stay seated. – E

Now I am jealous. Bye. – B

Bye my Bella – E

"Bella, Dr. Cullen is on the phone for you. Line 2." Said Mary.

"Dr. Cullen, are you having a certain walking problem that I need to tend too?" I teased.

"Uh Bella, No why?"

"Oh Carlisle…I ah, I am so sorry." I said quietly.

"Bella, I'm teasing. Is the other Dr. Cullen having a problem?"

"No he isn't, it's a private joke."

"Oh I remember being young and in love."

"Carlisle you are not old, and I see the way you look at Esme."

"Well, I hope my son has learned to treat women with a gentle hand and love in his voice."

"Carlisle your son is a very gentle and kind man, you would be proud."

"Listen Bella, the C-section I had scheduled, forgot to tell us she ate a full breakfast, so we won't be able to do it till after 6pm. I know you guys have plans so I will get Dr. Baker to help me. Can you let the nurses know for me?"

"Yes sir, are you sure Dr. Baker can help you? I don't want to leave you without help."

"No Bella, I already called him. It is fine. You guys go have fun!"

"Okay Dr. Cullen. Thank you."

"Bye Bella."

R U free? – B

No, I am very expensive. – E

I have $20 a guy gave me - B

$15, it hasn't been a good "F" word free morning – E

Piggy bank will be happy - B

I've been stood up – B

I can fill in – E

Can u walk? - B

Hahahah, and no. -E

Pizza sound good? –E

Pepperoni green olive – B

Ordering online, here in 30 –E

Where? – B

Private dining with a Dr. – E

Does my bf know? – B

No and lets not tell him – E

Sounds great - B

ur door – B

Since I can't walk let urself in – E

Ok – B

Knock knock

"Come in."

"Good afternoon Dr. Cullen."  
>"Good afternoon to you "Best assistant in the World"<p>

Edward was sitting at his desk surrounded by charts. He was gorgeous as he sat there grinning at me. It was nice knowing his smile was because of me.

He met me around his desk and pulled me to him. "I thought about you all morning." He said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Dr. Cullen I thought you were having a walking problem? You look pretty good to me." I teased. He leaned himself on the front of his desk allowing room for me to stand pressed against him.

"I think it's a problem that comes and goes. But I'm afraid I can feel the symptoms starting to arise again." He teased.

"Can't you?" he said as he pulled me flush against him.

"Yes, I can tell that your "problem" has grown in size." I teased right back.

He placed his hands around my waist, and leaned into my neck and started doing that thing he does that brings on the goose bumps. I leaned my neck over to the side giving him as much room as possible. "Mmmmm, Bella you smell so good. I could stay here all day." He whispered into my ear.

"That might make your "walking problem" worse." I said, as he continued his assault on my neck.

Are all doctors this good at seducing a woman? I still can't believe he was ever with HER. We need to talk about it sometime. But, not now…

We heard someone knocking on the door.

"Edward…" I sighed.

"hmm?"

"Someone is at the door"

"What door?" the sexy doctor said.

"Yours."

The knocking continued.

"Edward, I bet it's the pizza delivery."

He sighed, and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Okay…I'll get it." He said.

He gave the delivery boy a $100 and told him to keep the change. The boy looked at him surprised and said his thank you.

"Edward, that was really sweet of you. He probably needed the extra money."

"No, his father is head of cardiovascular surgery. I just didn't want to wait for change."

I started laughing.

We walked over to a couch that was in his office. This could be convenient…but only if the door locks. (Devil makes an appearance)

Edward walked over to a little mini-refrigerator and brought us each water.

"Thank you. So how many patients do you have this afternoon?" I asked.

"I think only about 10. I was hoping to get out of here early. I have some errands to run."

"I am actually off the rest of the day, is there something I can do to help you? As soon as I asked that question, he got the biggest smile on his face… (Dirty boy)

"Why yes Bella there is, but I won't get the patients seen if you do." He said as he waggled his eyebrow.

"Edward I am so excited about tonight. It's not supposed to rain is it?" Although soaking wet Edward works for me too.

"I don't think so, do vampires even come out in the rain?" he teased.

"Oh I forgot you are a "vampire virgin". I teased right back.

"Well you will have to teach me won't you?" he said. The look he gave me made my heart stop. He moved the pizza box off the couch and scooted closer to me.

He reached up for my face and caressed his thumbs across my lower lip. He leaned into me and we naturally slid down on the couch.

"Bella, I need...to" he pressed his lips to mine and my arms went around his neck pulling him closer to me. We both moaned, and melted against one another. This man knew how to kiss. Again, my thoughts went to him & Victoria. Did they do this on their lunch breaks?

"Edward…" (Bella this isn't the best time to ask this. Listen to your devil)

I put my hands on his chest to get his attention. He looked down at me confused.

"I need to ask you…"

"Bella, what is it?"

"Never mind it's none of my business, I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart what is it?" He sat up and pulled me up to him.

I sighed, "I, was just. Oh Edward…the thought of you doing this with Victoria makes me so jealous. I keep picturing your lips and hands on her. I don't like it." Tears streamed down my face.

He reached up to wipe them away.

"Oh honey…you have nothing to be jealous about. Yes as you know, we were "dating" if that is what you want to call it. But nothing I ever did with her compares to what we have done or will do."

"I promise, not for one second do I ever think of her like this." He looked straight into my eyes. Then leaned into kiss me.

"I am afraid you might be stuck with me." He said.

I smiled at him and nodded my head as if I believed him. "Okay good, I can handle you being stuck to me."

Just then, his cell phone went off. "Dr. Cullen" he said with a very formal voice. "What in the hell do you want? What part of don't call me do you not understand? "

I could hear a woman's voice. Was she screaming at Edward? I looked at him…he turned to look at me and rolled his eyes.

"Victoria, do you think for one minute I could give a rat's ass what you think. Or you're fucking sister. If I find out you say one word, ONE WORD about Bella. You will meet me in administration and if that doesn't get your attention then a call from my lawyer will. Do you understand?"

"Don't threaten me Edward. You know you need a real woman, not some little girl. You will tire of her just like you always do." I heard her say.

Edward stood up. (Again, pissed Edward is HOT) "Is there anything else? This conversation is over. Don't talk to me, don't talk to her and go live your life somewhere the hell else."

I grabbed his hand. I wanted him to calm down. He looked down at me and smiled. He kneeled in front of me and kissed my hand. "Awww, the angel really loves that)

He hung up on her while she was still speaking.

"Now why don't you go home, relax and start thinking how you are going to teach me all about vampires? Okay?"

"Ok. Text me if you get lonely."

"You got it." As he walked me to the elevator.

"See you later my Bella." Then he kissed me goodbye. Just then two of his office nurses walked by and they smiled at us.

I was finally in Venus and on my way home. Incoming call from Emmett Cullen. I love this car.

"Hello Coach Cullen, what's up?"

"Hey glitter, are you ready for tomorrow?" he said.

"Yes why? Do you think Edward suspects anything?" I hoped not, I really wanted to surprise him. Then strike him out.

"I just wanted you to know, I have received a lot of hell about our new uniforms."

"Now there isn't that much pink on them. It was supposed to just be your names."  
>"I know Bella, but the names are done in script and are pink glitter!"<p>

"Why Coach Cullen are you too manly to wear a little bit of pink glitter?" I giggled.

"YES!" he said.

"Do you think Edward will be mad or surprised by me pitching?"

"Bella I think he is going to be stunned as Strike 3 passes by him." I had to laugh at that one.

"Who pitches for them?" I asked.

"Either Edward or Phil from pharmacy. They don't compare to you. It's almost not fair to them." He said. "But they will have to deal with it. It's going to be great."

"Bella as your coach, there is a curfew for my players."

"What? You're kidding right. Tonight we are going to "Vampire Kisses". I get to educate Edward about vampires." I giggled like a stupid RPattz fan girl.

"Remember Em, I am not walking onto the field till it is 'batter's up' okay?"

"I know Bella. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Coach Cullen"

I pulled into the garage. I decided to go ahead and pack my softball bag tonight. We decided as a team to wear black jackets over our jerseys until game time. This is going to be great.

Now on to tonight….uh oh, I started to have a panic attack.

What do you wear for an outside movie & picnic? I want to look good for Edward. Alice!

"Alice come quick I need your help."

"On my way…"

Alice came walking in my door holding a garment bag. I looked at her and knew she had picked out the perfect outfit for me to wear.

"Here Bella, I thought you might like this for your "vamp" date."

We walked up to my bedroom to get me ready.

I went to take my shower, and bathe everything on myself in "pear glaze".

"Alice, how should I do my hair tonight?" I yelled from the shower.

Alice peeked in and said, "Bella, I have heard Edward say how much he loves your long hair. So long it is, but I am curling it too."

Okay after scrubbing, shaving & exfoliating every inch on my body I turned off the shower and got out. I think I am running behind.

I heard my phone vibrating on the counter, hoping it was Edward.

Can't wait till 2nite – E

Me too, R U on ur way home-B

Pulling up now – E

I shall call on you in 1 hour-E

Why thank you kind sir-B

Was he making fun of this Texas girl?

"Bella you look beautiful, Edward isn't going to want to share you with Robert tonight."

"Thanks Alice."

"Gotta go get ready for my own date. See you there from 20 feet away"

I laughed, "Bye"

I looked at myself in the mirror. Black casual capris, red spaghetti strap blouse, black sandals and red toenails. I sprayed some pear behind my neck and in my hair.

Knock-knock I heard.

"Bella are you ready?"

"Yes Edward be right down." Okay deep breath it's just a date.

I slowly walked down the steps. I noticed Edward looking at my diploma, and all of the family photos.

He heard me I guess and turned around. "Are you…uh…ready? Bel..la"

"Bella, wow! You are too beautiful for words; I will be the luckiest guy there."

"Maybe we should stay here tonight," he said as he walked up towards me. He smiled and winked. Awwwwwww, devil and angel said.

"Thank you Edward, you know just what to say to a girl." I think I blushed.

"Ready to go?" he said as he offered his arm.

We walked out to his car. I noticed everything for the picnic was already packed.

After he opened my car door, he leaned down and kissed me. "Finally, I was wondering if you were going to do that." I said.

"Like I said Bella, maybe we should stay in tonight."

"Later Edward, your vampire education awaits you."

It was a beautiful night. Twilight is beautiful here in Forks.

In complete Edward-style, we had a placed reserved for us. We were sitting under a tree and some cushions were propped up against the trunk.

I carried the blanket for us while Edward carried our picnic basket. This is going to be so romantic.

We got our little nest made. He poured us each a glass of wine. Maggie packed us cheese & crackers. She placed strawberries in a covered dish and made us a marshmallow dip for them. And, one of my very favorite fruits was fresh cherries complete with their stems.

"Edward this is wonderful thank you." I leaned up on my knees to kiss his cheek.

"Anytime Bella, remember I planned on spoiling you." He grinned.

"Okay Dr. Cullen…it's time for your first vampire lesson."

#1 – not all vampires are bad. Golden-eyed vampires are "vegetarians". I stated. "Okay wait, I thought all vampires were blood-sucking demons." Edward asked. I sighed, "No "veggie vamps" are animal blood drinkers. Now, bad vampires are red eyed and do drink blood from humans. Got that part?"

"I guess", he wasn't sounding too enthusiastic.

#2-"Vampires can go out in the sunlight…" Edward interrupted me. "No vampires melt in the sunlight."

"Oh my dear Edward, they don't melt…they um, sparkle!" I said proudly. "WHAT?" Edward almost said a little too loudly.

"Now hold on, they need to have a little bit of mystery to them, so these vampires shine like diamonds in the sun. And Robert's character is so pretty." I got an eye roll on that statement.

#3-"The whole crucifixes will burn them…false. Oh, and they do not turn into bats either."

"These are some boring vampires you got here Bella." "Well just wait and see. I think they are very exciting and sweet."

"Oh good Lord" he said. "Edward, the male lead in this movie, is the sweetest, kindest and most gentle man to his, um mate."

"Matter of fact, you could actually be Robert's character. You are a very handsome man, you are sweet and kind. And we all know you are a true gentleman. Are you sure you aren't a vampire?"

"Bella my sweet, you just made me sound like a really wimpy man." He said.

"Okay, moving on…"

#4-They do have superhuman strength and speed. All of their senses are magnified. Oh and some of them have special "gifts' that are unique to them alone." "Such as what?" he asked.

"Well the Edward, in the movie…Oh did I forget to tell you that his name is also Edward?"

"Great." Edward said.

"I guess the good thing about that is, is if I make you moan the name Edward, it could go either way. So don't tell me if it's the other Edward. Okay?" He said.

"I won't."

"Well this Edward, is very strong and the fastest out of all the ones in his coven. And he can read people's (and vampires' minds). With one exception, he can't read his mates mind. He says that it is very frustrating."

"Oh and Edward, the movie Edward has 2 doctorates in medicine. He is 109 yrs. Old."

"But Bella, what little I have seen of this movie; Edward looks like a teenager."

"Ahhh, very good Edward. He was changed when he was 17. So essentially he is frozen as a 17 yr. old."

"As a guy, being frozen at 17 wouldn't be such a bad thing. The stamina alone is…"

"No this Edward is a virgin."

"Okay I'm out…I don't want to be a 17 yr. old male virgin vampire. If I am going to be stuck as a 17 year old, I want to at least be able to use all the raging hormones I would have."

"You are such a guy Edward…"

"I thought this was a romance movie…why then are all of the women of the world addicted to these books and movies." He asked. "It has to be more than the actor's good looks."

"Well Edward, the movie Edward is perfect! He loves his mate, he protects her, oh and he writes compositions for her. Movie Edward is handsome, and has the most perfect voice, and hair and his eyes will dazzle women of all ages."

"I think I'm going to be sick…doesn't our movie Edward ever screw up? I mean he can't be perfect all the time Bella." He said.

"Movie Edward does have one problem…he is a control freak. He loves her too much; he tries to make all the decisions regarding their relationship without her opinion. Tanya doesn't like that."

"Who's Tanya?"

"That's Edwards mate."

"Is she a virgin as well?"

"Yes she is. Edward is afraid he will hurt her while making love to her. He wants too..."

"Well of course he does, he is a 17 yr. old "sexually frustrated" virgin male." I laughed at the thought of my Edward defending the sexual needs of movie Edward.

"How old was she when she was turned"

"Oh she is still human?" I said.

"Wait our boy Edward the vampire, falls for a human girl, and can't make love to her and some day she will just die. Bella you are killing me here. This Edward has a sucky life."

"He thinks so too. He thinks he is a monster and doesn't deserve her love."

"Do they ever actually "do it" Bella; our Edward here is in need of some kind of release. He sounds like a very tense and maybe brooding type of guy."

"Are you sure you haven't read the books?"

"Am I a woman, Bella?"

"No you aren't a woman Edward, but movie Edward wants to marry her before they "do it". Remember he is 109 yrs. old, so he was raised in a time when things were less complicated. He would court her, take chaperoned walks and maybe steal a kiss or two. But only after asking her father's permission he would get down on one knee and present her with a ring."

"I can't wait for this boy to get some; he needs to lighten up a little." I slapped his arm at that remark.

"Just wait Edward…you will see why millions of women all over the world want to be Tanya."

"Are you one of them Bella?" he said as he made a pouty face.

I crawled over to his lap, "No Edward…I have my own "movie" Edward right here. " I said, as I kissed his lips.

The opening sequence starts…

A lone deer is grazing in the woods, something startles it and the chase between prey and predator begin…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Men don't get it"

"Bella" he whispered. "Was that Edward that grabbed the deer?"

"I think so, remember he is very fast."

"Come here Bella," he said as he propped the pillows up against the tree trunk. I sat between his legs with my back against his chest. Oh, I think I like this position. I laid my head back against his shoulder. I felt him lean down to kiss my neck. I gave him room, encouraging him to continue. I think he got the hint. Edward placed his arms around my shoulders and pulled me back tightly to his chest.

Meanwhile back to the movie:

All of a sudden, Tanya saw a flash and she was being protected by the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Where did he come from? They looked at each other. She realized that Edward protected her from a van that was careening towards me. There was an instant connection between the couple. ..

"Bella, why did he look at her like that?" Edward asked.

"I think because he realized that he basically just "ousted" himself. It was obvious that a human boy couldn't have stopped that van."

Edward asked me if I wanted a snack, I naturally went for the cherries. He handed me the dish of them. I offered him some because I could sit here and just eat them all.

Just then my phone started buzzing…Edward sighed. "Sorry", I said.

Yes Alice –B

Is he bitching bout it – A

No why – B

JASPER IS- A

Cuz men do not get it-B

Xcept E, he likes it-B

U R Lucky – A

Yes I know-B

"Thank you Bella, I am lucky as well." He said.

"Why Edward were you creeping on my texts?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Maybe, I told Alice to leave you alone tonight. You are all mine." He said as he leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose.

I popped a cheery into my mouth, pulling off the stem. After eating the cherry, I put the stem in my mouth. I had a talent of tying the stem into a knot using my tongue. No hands!

After a while, I had a little stash of cherry stem knots in front of me.

I noticed that Edward was staring at me with his mouth practically open.

"What?" I asked as I took another knot out of my mouth.

"Are you doing…that with just your tongue?"

"Yes why?" Edward looked like he was in shock.

"What's wrong…Edward." I waved my hand in front of his face.

"How did you learn that? I may be the luckiest man on the Earth."

"What do you mean?" as I pulled another knot out of my mouth. I knew I was teasing Edward, but this was too much fun.

"Who taught you how to do that?"

"It's a southern girl thing; you know some mom's teach their daughters' to cook, southern moms teach their daughters to do this." I grinned. I don't think he has blinked since we started this conversation.

"Edward are you okay?" I reached up to touch his lips.

"Is that true Bella?"

I nodded my head yes. And popped another cherry into my mouth.

"Edward why is this so fascinating? (The angel is shaking his head at me…like shame shame)

"Uhhhhhh, no reason." As he cleared his throat.

"I'm kidding Edward; it is just a habit when I eat them."

"But if you want to think you are the luckiest man on earth who am I to say differently?"

I leaned over to Edward and kissed him, then ran my tongue across his lower lip.

"Do you want some more wine?" he asked.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Unlike movie Edward I can show my affection to my girl."

I turned so I was cradled in his arms.

"You're girl?"

"I hope you are."

I really want to go back home…and make out with my very own Edward.

"Edward? Can we leave?"

"What's wrong Bella? Are you sick?"

"Yes?"

"I am sick that we aren't alone." I giggled.

"I think I know a certain doctor that can fix all of your ills, my dear."

"Does he make house calls?"  
>He nodded yes.<p>

"Let's go" as I whispered into his neck.

We discreetly packed away our nest. Sorry movie Edward, we will meet again. My boyfriend wants to make a house call. (Devil dancing on my shoulder)

We finally got back to house.

"I'm going to go change into something less restricting, okay Bella."

"Okay Edward, me too. Meet you back here in 5"

I went upstairs and put on my fleece sleep pants and a soft t-shirt. No bra this time!

"Bella…are you coming down, or….

"Be right there Edward."

I walked down the stairs. His back was to me. I walked over to him and placed my arms around his waist. My head hit right below his shoulder blades. He was perfect. I felt him turn around so we were facing each other.

"I have been waiting to kiss you, really kiss you since lunch." I leaned up on my toes, our lips met with yearning. Edward's lips were so soft, and he tasted so good. I opened my mouth and his tongue found entrance. It teased my own tongue and I sucked gently on it. Edward moaned into my mouth. We grasped each other tightly. I felt his hands move down my sides and past my hips. He slowly picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands supported me under my ass. I felt him walk us towards the couch. His hands were clasped around my back as he lowered us down. My legs had a death grip surrounding his waist. He was stretched out on top of me.

"Bella, you taste and feel so good." He leaned into my neck and placed wet kisses. I could feel his tongue taste me. My body had a mind of its own. I could feel my hips press into his. Tonight was about him. I want to make him feel good, like he did me.

"Edward flip us over. I want to feel you. Please…" he listened and turned us over. I straddled his hips and bent down to kiss his neck and taste him. It was my turn to tease him. I sat up, and when I did, my most sensitive areas were pressed against his. Edward is hard, hard. He placed his hands on my hips and pushed me down to him. "Bella" he said softly.

I leaned over and kissed him, using my tongue against his, my hands went to his hair. Before long, I was rubbing myself against him. He met me thrust for thrust. Our combined friction was making us both needing more. But it is his night.

I sat back up; he looked into my eyes with lust and longing. I lowered my hands to the hem of his shirt. I slowly ran my hands under it. His abdomen was perfect. I kept going higher until his shirt hindered my progress. Edward reached down and pulled it off over his head. Edward's chest is perfect. I wanted to run my tongue down his neck, stop at each one of his nipples and give them the attention they deserve. His chest was sparsely sprinkled with bronze hair. I kept traveling downward to his belly button. The moans coming out of his mouth were exciting and encouraging me to continue. My tongue teased it. I nuzzled the hair leading down below the waistband of his pants. Was he going to allow me to please him? I really don't know I am doing. But it must be working because the waists of his pants were lifted away from his stomach. Excited Edward is beautiful. Could I really keep going? I put my hands on the waist of his pants, and started to lower them down exposing more of that captivating hair trail. I kissed down the trail as I pulled his pants down further. He was starting to lift his pelvis at me. Did he want it? I think he does…. (Devil is snickering)

"Edward what do you want?" I said as I looked up at him. His eyes were closed. I saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. "Let me please you Edward." He slowly opened his eyes and he nodded his head yes. I have never done anything like this to a man; I'm not even sure what to do. I looked down and the head of his penis was starting to emerge from his pants. It was lying strong and hard against him. I had to taste it. I lowered myself to it. I could feel his breathing increase in to lusty pants. "Bella…" As he spoke I licked him from his shaft to the tip. He jerked a little. I did that a couple of times, and then used my tongue to trace the underside of the head. I noticed a little bit of liquid start to come out of the tip. Hurray, I thought to myself. I think I am doing this right! I reached up slowly to softly grasp his shaft. I kissed the head, and slowly opened my mouth to take it in. Okay he was a little bigger than I expected, but there was no way I could deny him this pleasure now. I opened my mouth to take in what I could. I started moving my head up and down, and swirling my tongue around the ridge. I felt one of his hands slid through my hair to palm the back of my head. He didn't push me; he just followed the movement I was doing. I felt him get harder in my mouth if that were possible. I teased his balls with my other hand, using my fingertips to massage them. "Am I doing this right?" I said as I released him from my mouth. My jaws needed a little break. I noticed his head was laid back and he was biting his lower lip. I saw him nod yes. I felt a little bit of pressure with his hand on my head. I think that was hint. I slowly slid him back into my mouth. "Bella you have no idea how good that feels. Remind me to thank who ever taught you how to do this." He moaned and his pelvis started pumping up into my mouth with a little more yearning. I ran my tongue up and down him. While still massaging him with my other hand. I kissed the head and ran continued to circle it with my tongue. I applied a little suction on the upstroke. My hand continued to stroke him as I treated him like a cherry stem. "Uhhhh, Bella I'm going to…Move Bella." He whispered with a little bit of urgency. I shook my head no, with him still in my mouth. I think that might have done it. I continued to lick him. I felt his hand tighten into my hair slightly. He pushed into my mouth…"Bel…lllla" he said. Then I felt a warm strong pulse of liquid in my mouth. I heard him start to pant, as he continued a few more pulses. I swallowed what he gave me. It wasn't gross, he tasted sweet but salty. His breathing slowed and I looked up at him, he was watching me. Out of breath he said, "Oh my God Bella, where…how did you, that was…I don't have the words, wow." He was still trying to catch his breath. I reached up to wipe my mouth, and crawled up his body as he pulled me up to his mouth. Would he kiss me, after what I just did? He placed his hands on each side of my face and kissed me hard. Yes, I guess he would. We moaned into each other's mouth. Our tongues danced and massaged against one another.

We placed our foreheads together.

"So, I did it right Edward?" I asked. I wonder if he could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

He laughed, "Oh Bella…that was the very best I…" he stopped his sentence. 'Edward I know this wasn't the first for you. You don't have to hide it." Green jealousy monster wants to come out and roar.

"Bella I can't tell you how good and perfect that was. Are you sure that was the first time you ever did that? Because my dear I can't imagine that feeling any better. Thank you."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad Edward…I hope you don't mind if I do that again sometime. I enjoyed it. I thought bj's were supposed to be gross and too much trouble. But that felt good to me too, just watching you and hearing you respond to me."

"Well Bella I don't expect that all of the time but anytime you feel you need to do that just let me know. Okay?"

He pulled his hips up to pull his pajama pants back up. I helped him and leaned down to nuzzle his belly button. That hair trail is calling me. I think we will be very good friends from now on.

He pulled me up to him and started kissing my neck. "Bella it's your turn."

"No Edward tonight is all about you. I am your girlfriend and I wanted to pleasure you."

"Well you did Bella, you did." He Eskimo kissed me.

"Oh, are you nervous about the game tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Don't be surprised if my team stops the teachers, Bella. Don't take it personally." He boasted.

"Edward I am a little nervous but not for the reason you think." I said as I grinned.

"I guess Red-bitch is the token female on your doctor team?" I said with bitterness.

He nodded. "Are you okay being around all of those hot-headed coaches? They don't like to lose Bella. You are likely to hear some language that isn't very gentlemanly."

"Well Edward, I don't like to lose either. I might be the leader of that language." Oh, this is going to be so much fun I thought to myself.

"Bella….Bella, hello." He said.

"What are you thinking about? Because you have a very sneaky look on your face."

"Oh sorry Edward. " I then yawned.

"I think that is my cue to leave you to bed." He said then winked at me.

"Come on Bella, walk your very satisfied boyfriend to the door." He got up from the couch, and put his shirt back on. He stuck out his hand to help me to my feet. We entwined out hands as we went to the door.

"Sleep well my Bella, see you tomorrow." As he bent down to kiss me goodnight.

"Edward, do you realize I have had three "properly kissed", kisses today? Morning, afternoon and now night." I could really get use to this.

"That was my plan Bella." He said as he bent his head to give me a proper goodnight kiss.

'Goodnight my Bella. Oh do you want us to ride to the game together?"

"Do you mind if we meet there? But I will come home with you, if that's okay."

"Sure…I will see you there."

"Goodnight Edward" Okay one more kiss won't hurt us.

Finally, we parted company. I turned off the lights and locked up.

Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when I step onto that field.

Good luck doctors…you will need it! Heheheh (angel & devil high-fived each other)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – D&A

"Play ball"

Okay guys, I know I am not a romance writer, what am I talking about; I am not a writer. I just love to have "Twilight" conversations with the characters. And by the way: I do not own anything!

Please review, good, bad or what were you thinking?

Happy Armed Forces Day! God Bless our Troops! (My son included) Go ARMY!

"Take me out to the ballgame…"Hello Coach Cullen," I said groggily.

"Good morning Glitter!" he said.

"Emmett, how many Red Bulls have you had?"

"Two…why?"

"If you were a good Coach you would bring me one!"

"On my way Glitter bug."

"Just let yourself in…I will be getting ready. Can I go ahead and put my uniform on?"

"I am proudly all dressed in my "Blingin' Bats" attire." He said.

"What…I can't wait to see you guys all dressed up. We should have rented a limo to take us to the game. That would have been priceless."

"Actually that's a great idea. I wonder…See you in a little bit."

There is no way the guys are going to ride in a fancy softball game in a limo. But it would be funny. Well no time like the present. I hoped in the shower. Even though I won't be close to Edward I will know that I "pear glazed"myself up for him.

I had to blow dry my hair, so I could fix my signature braided pigtails. My dad always loved them. He always said, "Bella be unique, and be happy!" Thanks dad.

He was right. Be unique and you can be happy. Do not try to imitate, don't be what you aren't. Just be yourself. I want Edward to be proud and maybe a little impressed with me. I also (sorry Edward) want to strike your ass out!

I braided my hair. Tied on my new pink ribbons on the ends of each pigtail. My uniform was all laid out on my bed. I went to the dresser pulled out my softball undies. Hot pink socks, black thong, black sports bra. I pulled the jersey over my head…#4. Edward's half…I know stupid.

I tucked my jersey into the softball pants. I am loving this uniform. The pink cursive glitter letters were so funny, and cute. I am sure the guys felt the same way. Ya…whatever!

"Hey Glitter, we gotta go." I heard from downstairs.

"Okay Coach..." I stopped dead in my tracks. OMG! All the guys were here in uniform. "Wow you guys look great…very masculine!"

They all stood there in different "he-man" poses. This is gonna be priceless.

"Has Edward left? I don't want him to see us yet."

"His car is gone…and ours is waiting in front." Em said.

"You didn't…you did?" I jumped and giggled like a girl.

"Let's go 'Blingin- Bats'."

As we walked outside, I noticed Esme standing there with a camera. Alice was standing there with a grin.

"Oh hey guys…"  
>"Bella, Edward is going to flip out…this is a good day." She said.<p>

Team photo: "He-man" poses with one wonder woman holding a softball.

Once all in the limo, we made our plans to stay in the car until it was time for player announcements.

"Are we going out there not warmed up? Because I can't pitch cold."

"No Bella, we are stopping at the high school field to warm you up. But if we are going to pull this off…we need the intimidation to be on our side. They will wonder where we are."

"Okay Em, you're the coach."

"Are you ready fella's?" I asked. They nodded.

"Thanks guys for doing this, ya'll look great!" They snickered at my, "ya'll"…

After our impromptu warm-up, we reloaded into the car and headed towards the field. Wow, my heart is pounding…Why am I nervous? The guys unloaded our gear once we got to the field. I stayed in the car awaiting my announcement. I could see Edward's team warming up. Wow, Edward in a baseball uniform is hot. They wore Red & black uniforms. My team kept their jackets on…until we were to walk onto the field.

I noticed Em & Edward talking on the field. Edward was looking around for something…was he looking for me? Oh, crap! The umpires came up to the team captains, which happened to be the Cullen brothers. The ump flipped a coin…we must be home team because Em pumped his fist in approval. The captains shook hands and returned to their own dugouts. There were a lot of people here for the game. The announcer was playing great music. It was time for the "National Anthem." Once we were on the field. Butterflies were jumping up and down in my stomach. I noticed Redheaded Bitch amongst the team. They had enough players where she didn't have to field, but everybody on their roster bats. That will be my chance. If I can't run her into the fence, I will send her right back to the dugout. The announcer, that voice is familiar…it's Jasper. Alice must be the DJ for the game. Jasper started announcing the team…."and finally #8, Team captain Dr. Edward Cullen." Edward adjusted his hat and walked to his team. They turned from the third base line to face us. "and next #7, Team Captain, Coach Emmett Cullen. And finally the "Player to be named later, and their pitcher…Bella Swan!"

I watched Edward and his expression as Jasper named me. His head turned towards our dugout…I walked around the corner looking cocky! I nodded to my lover boy across from me. The other team looked at each other. You know what they were thinking…a girl, pitching to us! Bring it on boys! I joined my team on the line. The "National Anthem" played over the speakers. Our hats over our hearts. I am so glad I had my Oakley's covering my eyes. I was watching Edward trying to gauge his expression. As soon as the song was over the teams started to walk towards their own dugouts…not Edward. Crap! My team took off their jackets and ran to positions. I ignored my tall & beautiful boyfriend was standing at the pitching circle.

"Hey honey!" I said. Trying to be cute.

"Bella, what the hell do you think you are doing? Baby these boys are serious about hitting the ball, okay. Who else pitches for you guys?" He asked. I did notice that he was bending down so our eyes were level.

"Nobody! I can handle it Edward…nothing is going to happen." I said confidently.

"I know this is just softball…" I wasn't going to let him finish

"Edward! Stand back, keep your mouth shut and let me warm-up. Okay?"

He stood up, and gestured like go ahead, "well by all means there little girl" Before he could finish his sentence, I zinged one to Emmett. Thwap! I stood there with my gloved hand on my hip. I looked over at him, and his mouth was open. He was staring at Emmett. Em threw me the ball; Edward stepped in and caught it barehanded." do that again!" he almost demanded. He tossed me the ball. "No problem"…as I zinged another one.

"what the fu..." who are you?" he asked. " I am Edward Cullen's girlfriend who can just happen to throw a softball." I said. He turned and walked towards his dugout.

"Good luck Dr. Cullen!" I said. He turned and tipped the front of his cap. Always the gentleman.

"Batter's up!" the umpire said. I waited for his signal before I could pitch.

The first two batters I went easy on. Just strikes down the middle. That's two batters' down. "And now Team Captain, Dr. Cullen." I noticed that as each player was announced personalized music was played…"You're the Devil in disguise" by Elvis Pressley started playing as Edward walked up to the batter's box.…heheheh. I chose that for Edward. He just shook his head knowing that I probably chose the music.

He stepped in the box. Okay back to business.

"Emmett you are in so much trouble," Edward said as he swung a couple of warm up swings.

"Ya but it is going to be worth seeing this little girl hand you your hat."

Before Edward knew it, he had two strikes. He looked at me in disbelief. Okay here you go Edward for giving me that look. He crowded the plate. Emmett shook his head. Down you go Edward…I wasn't going to hit him. I just wanted to get dirty. He backed out of the box and fell on his ass. I looked at him, while tossing the ball to myself…I smiled. The crowd loved it.

He got up, brushed himself off. Count 1-2. Whoops he foul-tipped that one. Here it comes Edward, right down the pipe. "Smack" the ball went straight up…I called it. "Sorry honey…" I caught it and he walked over to me, took off his hat, leaned in, and placed a kiss on my lips. I stood there smiling like one of RPattz' fan girls. All goo-goo eyed.

Our team's bats were hot! Defensively their team was good. We had two on, and two outs. It was my turn to bat. I grabbed my black & pink glittery bat. Edward watched me while I walked to the box. I let the first pitch go by. Strike one. I nodded at him. "Pretty good" I said back to him. Edward got a determined look on his face. I made contact with the ball right in the bat's sweet spot. I ran to first base waiting to see if it was caught. Nope, it was over the fence. My team went crazy…they met me at home plate. Edward watched me all the way. I told the ump "time", I walked over to Edward…I reached up to his collar and pulled him down to me. I kissed him this time! That should get him! I walked back to the dugout. Our next batter was out. And it was time for us again.

Edward's team could not believe they were getting beat. 3 up / 3 down. Emmett managed to get on base but the next 3 were outs. Sorry Em, I hate wasted hits.

When was "the girl" coming up to bat? A couple of the guys managed to get hits off of me, but my team was on their game. Nobody advanced past 3rd base. Okay, I heard her name announced. I was going to play with her a little. The first pitch was high, she ducked and screamed. Oh good grief! Thwap! Thwap! Come on girl at least make it interesting. No, well okay...right down the middle. I stood there shaking my head. Strike 3!

Several innings went by we were winning 3-0, the big bad doctors were losing. They were stunned. I had to admit my arm was getting a little tired. One of the macho jerks on Edward's team; Pointed his bat at me…whatever boy! He did get ahold of a couple of the pitches. Fouled behind fence. 0-2. The next pitch he connected with. It was a line drive coming at me…and fast. I caught it to everybody's surprise. I guess they thought I would hit the dirt afraid to catch it. Take that smart ass. Edward was furious at his player.

Rules state that every player has to play that is on the roster. Red tried to get out of it. They sent her to right field. When it was my time to bat again, I hit it straight to her. High over 1st base, coming right to her. She ran away and screamed as the ball came towards her. It rolled to the fence. Edward covered his face with his glove and was laughing. I made it all the way around. 4-0 us…heheheh

Edward and 2 of his team mates got on base. Two outs. But I lucked out and retired the last batter. Thank goodness, the timer bell rang.

Blingin' Bats beat the doctors' 4-0. Woohoo! We walked the congratulatory line with the "Good game" all down the line. Edward & I were the last two to meet. He picked me up and swung me around. My feet were off the ground. He kissed and hugged me.

"Baby that was beautiful! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you with my skills."

"You already have."…he whispered into my ear.

"Are you ready to go home? "He asked.

I nodded. Em, Rose, Jasper & Alice came out to us on the field. I didn't even hear them as they walked up to us. We were still on the field kissing each other.

We stopped when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Oh sorry" as he put me down.

"This deserves a little celebration." Em said.

"Let's meet back at the house for hot dogs and swimming" Alice said.

"That sounds good." I said as Edward smiled at me.

"Come on my little flame thrower, jump on my back. We need beer." He said.

"How about a slumber party Dr. Cullen?" I whispered to his ear. He stopped walking for a second he turned his head to the side. I could see a smile come across his face.

People congratulated me on our win. "Cullen, your girl has quite the arm." A man said as we walked by. "I watched you play in the finals Bella." The man said.

Edward put me down. "Play in what finals" he said looking at me. I looked at the man and smiled.

"Um the National Women's Collegiate softball world series." I said under my breath. "Bella are you saying that you played softball in college, and made it to the College World series?" I nodded. "Well anyway Bella you were great, today was fun to watch." The man said as he walked off.

"Who was that Edward?" I asked. "His son plays on Emmett's baseball team, and that man is the softball coach for WSU." Edward said.

"Ohhhh, that's how he knew who I was, His team got third when I played."

"You could have told me Bella, I think you were awesome." He said as he hugged me. We made it to his car. I took off my cleats not wanting to get dirt in his car. He did the same.

"I'm sorry Edward, but when Em asked me to play I got really excited to throw again."

"Well you definitely hand our asses to us." He said and laughed.

"I hope someone got pictures of you falling on your ass, sorry there doc."

"Well I hope I can find some game films of you playing."

"I'm sure I have one or two, we can watch sometime. But not tonight okay."

"No Bella we have after dinner plans remember." He smiled and reached over to my hand and kissed it.

"How rude is it to eat and then excuse ourselves?' I asked.

"Don't worry Bella; we can stay up all night if you want. Besides I'm sure Em wants to watch our defeat again on the outside screen."

We pulled in at home, and Edward helped me get all of my equipment out of his car. He packed the stuff away in a locker.

"I will meet you back at your place in a little bit; I really need to shower Bella."

"Go get your stuff Edward, we can do it together."

"Bella I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you for the rest of the night. This way I can pack a little bag, okay." He said. "But we can meet in the shower tonight if you want."

"We'll see Dr. Cullen. Hurry back, okay"

"I will Bella."

"Oh Bella…I am so proud you are in my life, you make me very happy."

"Even though your ass hit the dirt today?"

"Yes Bella even then."

"Bye" we said.


	12. AUTHOR NOTE

A/N somehow my Chapter 2 is showing up as Chapter 6. I will try to fix it...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 – D&A

**I hope you are enjoying where the story is taking us so far. I notice that I have not gotten the proofing and editing perfected yet. I do not like mistakes or left out words. Stay with me, I am having a blast seeing that this story has gotten "hits" all over the world. Don't forget to review, or make suggestions. This has just fed my addiction to Edward & Bella. Our countdown to Breaking Dawn is getting closer by the day.**

I answered my phone ringing "Barbie girl"…"Hi Alice. No, it will be fun. But can we wait a while till we start the family thing. I need to clean up and maybe rest a little." I am positive she knew exactly what I was saying. "Of course Bella, just call when you are ready for family time." I laughed and said goodbye to my best friend.

"Bella…where are you?"

"In the kitchen Edward, do you want a beer?" I said as I walked out carrying two uncapped beers. I noticed Edward was standing there with his mouth open and he was staring. Then I noticed that his jersey was open…so I stood there staring at his beautiful chest.

"What's wrong Edward…it's just a sports bra." I walked by him hooking my arm in his. I didn't have to push him to come with me…He followed me of his own free will. I handed him a beer as we walked up the stairs. Edward grabbed his bag as we walked towards my bedroom.

"Alice called. But I told her I needed to clean up and rest for a while before our family get together."

"And she believed you?" Edward said. "Probably not, but she knew what I meant." I said as I smile at him.

I noticed he locked my door after closing it. "Just in case!" He said.

We both drank our beers then set them down on my bedside tables. I walked around to him, his eyes followed me. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him. He put his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I reached around to the front of his baseball pants and started to unbuckle the belt. He started kissing my neck and shoulder as he hooked a finger under the strap of my bra. He reached around to the back to feel for the hooks. I unsnapped his pants and started unzipping the fly. "Edward the hooks are in the front." I reached up to the hooks of my bra and took it off. He slid the straps off my arms as I started to open up his pants and pull them down. Edward rubbed his hands down my back and cupped my cheeks to press up against him.

"Bella I want you so much…you feel so good baby." He whispered into my ear as he placed wet open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

"I want you too Edward." As I placed kisses on his chest. I swept my hands under the shoulders of his jersey and pushed it off. It easily fell to the ground. I ran my hands down the muscles of his arms. I laid my forehead against his chest.

"Bella what's wrong?" he pushed me away from him so he could see my face.

"We do not have to do anything honey. I am happy to just hold you like we have been. If you aren't ready for the next step, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't want to rush you."

"No Edward it's not that. What if I'm not what you want or what you expect? I'm just a little nervous, that's all." I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"Bella, you have nothing to fear. I want to be here with you, in all ways. Just you and me, man and woman showing how we feel towards one another. OK?"

He leaned down to kiss me, his hands went to my pants and started to unzip and pull them down. As he pulled them down to my knees, I used my feet to take them off the rest of the way. He ran his hands up my thighs to the cheeks of my ass. He moaned as he realized I was wearing a thong. "Bella, this is what you had on today at the game?" I nodded yes. He got a surprised look on his face and was mesmerized by something.

Oh shit, my tattoo. It was sitting there below my right hipbone. I forget about it. I saw his fingers go to touch it. "Edward, that was a long time ago…it was a college thing." His fingers rubbed over it. "Each player gets one before their first game. Its how you know you are finally on the team."

"What does it mean?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"Well its um…okay look, the State of Texas (obviously), bluebonnets surround the state, and a softball shooting out at you with our college logo. It's kind of gaudy, but I am a Lady Aggie Softball player. Or was." He placed a kiss on it, and I swear I felt his tongue lick it.

As he stood up. He placed his hands under my thighs and lifted my legs to wrap around his waist. I noticed we were walking towards the bathroom. I could feel his excitement. He set me down on the counter by the sink. He leaned down and kissed me. Our tongues were dancing together. He tasted so good. He smelled of man, sports and sweat. Edward always smelled so good. Even sweaty and dirty. He backed away from me and reached into the shower to turn it on. Steam started billowing into the bathroom. He started to roll my socks down my calves and off my feet. I noticed Edward had tight black sliding shorts on under his pants. That was hot. I pulled on the waist to get Edward to remove them. Sweaty sliding pants are hard enough to pull off, its best I let him do it.

I hopped off the counter. Edward pulled me to him. He was standing there in just his tall black socks. I kneeled down in front of him to pull them off. I lifted each of his feet one by one to remove the socks. I looked up at him; he was watching me and smiling. I put my hands on his thighs and pulled myself up on my knees. I was eye to eye with the part of Edward that all women only dreamed of. On my way up, I stopped and placed a kiss to the head of his penis. He moaned and pulled me up by my shoulders. He lifted me and kissed me hard. I felt him open the shower door and step us inside. He backed me into the water while we were still locked in a sensual kiss and embrace. He put my feet down, and reached behind me for my bottle of liquid soap. He squirted some in his hands and lathered up. His soapy hands went to my shoulders and down to my breasts. The soap made his hands slid over my skin easily. He kneeled down and started washing me down my abdomen and thighs. He leaned into my belly button and placed a kiss on the skin there. His hands went to my backside and he pulled me towards his face. He kissed the skin above my shaven intimate skin. His hands massaged and rubbed all around my thighs. He started to stand. His hands went up my sides. He turned me around towards the water. I let the water rinse the soap and dirt off to the drain. It was my turn to wash him.

The soap I used was easy to lather. Once lathered I reached my hands to Edward's chest and rubbed circles over and around to his shoulders. My soapy hands slid down his arms. He circled his arms around me and leaned to kiss me. I continued to rub my hands down his back and lower to slide onto the top of his ass. I continued to wash his backside, and lowered myself so I could wash his thighs fully. His hands went to my shoulders. Edward reached up and moved the water spray, so I wasn't drowned. I washed each foot, and started my path back up towards place that wanted my attention. My hands were still soapy as I stroked him. He moaned. I stood and continued my motion on his penis, up and down over the top of the head and back down to his sack. He was enjoying it I believed.

"Bella, please stop…It feels too good. I don't want to come yet. I want you too badly." He said.

I stood up, grabbed the soap bottle and squirted each of us some more soap.

"Okay, then let's hurry and get out of here." I said as I kissed and licked one of his nipples.

He turned the spray back towards us. We rinsed ourselves. I had to feel his hot wet body against me again. He kissed my head and reached behind me to turn the water off. He reached out of the shower and got us each a towel. I wrapped mine around my chest as he wrapped his hung his low on his waist. I grabbed another towel to wrap around my hair. I pulled him down to dry his hair with another towel.

"Edward I love your hair…I love that in absolutely disarray it is still so beautiful. I bet even your bedhead is gorg…" He didn't even give me a chance to finish that sentence. He grabbed me and kissed me and not just any kiss. This kiss told me what he was thinking and had in mind for us.

He scooped me up bridal style, walked over to my bed, and lowered me down in the middle. I took off the towel that wrapped my hair. I went to untie my towel, but he stopped me. He gently pushed my shoulders down so I would lie down. He climbed over me, towel draped body straddle my thighs. His hands went to the tie and slowly removed the towel from me. He leaned down to kiss me. His hands pushed the towel off my shoulders.

"Bella you are so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?" His head started placing soft kisses from shoulder to shoulder. With each pass across, he got lower and lower. He finally reached my breasts and took a very erect nipple into his mouth.

"Edward…" I whispered. "Yes baby, do you like that?" I nodded my head yes.

"Good because you haven't felt anything yet." He said as his tongue circled the nipple. His kisses went from breast to breast and he kept going lower until my belly button got some of his attention.

"Bella do you have a belly button ring?" he said as he looked up from what he was doing.

I nodded, "I don't wear it when I play sports or do anything athletic, it tends to pull on my clothes."

"Is this activity too athletic, because I would love to see it?" He grinned the most beautiful crooked smile. Who could say no to that face? Not me!

"Right now, you want me to put one in now?" I said. He shook his head No, "I want to put it in." he said.

"Where do you keep the selection?" I pointed to the jewelry box on my dresser. He slid off me and walked over to choose.

"Do you have anything that dangles?" he said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, look in second drawer…I have quite the collection, they are kind of addicting."

I watched as he looked through his choices, picking each one up to be sure they dangled. I noticed he found what he was looking for. He closed the jewelry box, and started walking back with his prize dangling from his fingers. He crawled back up the bed to lie beside me.

"How do I do it?" He was a surgeon and a little piece of metal stunned him.

"Well safety first, reach over in the table beside you and grab me an alcohol wipe." He did as I asked.

"Okay now what?"

"Wipe down my bellybutton, and do the same to the metal." I flinched as he touched my skin with the pad. It was cold.

After cleaning the metal, he put the pad back on the table. "Now what" he asked.

"Unscrew the little ball, but hold onto it...it will roll away. Okay, now slip the open end up through my belly button and screw it on. Simple"

He studied the ring, and then looked at the pierced hole, then back at the ring.

"Okay ready." He said.

He slipped it through like a pro. He screwed the ball back on. He then studied his work. And looked up through his sexy long ass eyelashes at me. He was proud of himself.

"I like it…" he said as he lowered his lips to the belly jewelry. On the ring was a simple red rhinestone heart that dangled. He was mesmerized by it. The heart called to him. So he answered it by swirling his tongue in, around and actually sucked on it.

Well that was just about the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

He moved his head down below the ring, and to the skin right above where my pubic hair would be if I had any. I treated myself last year to laser hair removal. It hurt like a bugger, but it is smooth as glass.

"Edward do you mind that I am completely bare down there?" I questioned.

He stopped what he was doing, and he gave me such a look as he licked me in one stroke.

"Does that answer your question?" and he returned to lick, suck and kiss my now very happy lady parts.

"Edward stop… (What the crap… the devil said as he threatened me with his pitch fork)."

"Why baby, doesn't it feel god?" he almost looked hurt.

"It's too good; I don't want to come yet? Do we have to hurry?" I said.

"Oh Bella, give the guy some credit, this won't be the only time you come." He said as he winked.

Oh well. Why didn't you say so?

I was about to lose it, and loudly…"Edw….oh baby, that feels so…that feels…Edward!" I screamed and writhed all over the bed. He had to hold my hips down with his hands. I was breathing so hard I couldn't catch my breath. He kissed me on the twitching nub.

"Edward, please come up here." I said as I tried to pull him to me by his hair.

"Ow,Ow,Ow….okay I will." He was face to face with me. "Oh my God Edward…I don't have the words to describe what you just did." I leaned in to kiss me, not sure if would, but he met me half way. He moaned as our lips touched, I could taste myself on him. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it greedily. Is there anything Edward does badly?

"Bella, can I please make love to you. I need you; I want to feel you while I come inside of you." Well shit, how could I turn that down?

He lowered his hand to me to be sure I was still wet enough. "Are we using condoms?" please say No! (I know safe sex!) I asked.

"Do you want me to? I brought some they are in my bag." He said as he shifted to get up.

"No, I don't want you too. I am on the shot and you are my first. So I am clean."

"Bella you know that this isn't my first time, but baby I never came near HER without a condom on." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Then don't use one…I want to feel you not some "rubber" covered you." I said as I returned the kiss to his neck.

He looked into my eyes, and crawled between my legs. His hands were under my shoulders and he stroked my face as he laid gentle kisses on my cheeks, lips and neck. He pushed my legs apart a little wider with his hips. I felt one of his hands ghost past my now overheated lips, and put his hand on my left knee. He gently pushed it back. I could feel him shift closer to me. He rubbed the head against my slit covering it in the slickness he made.

"Bella, if I hurt you, and you want me to stop. Promise me." I nodded.

"Edward, just do it. I want to give this to you." I said with a hint of tears in my eyes.

I felt his head enter me slowly, then he pulled out and repeated this several time. So far so good, but I know that we have more to go before he is completely in me. He pushed in farther with each hip thrust.

"Bella you feel so good, just as I thought you would." He whispered into my neck.

There was a little bit of pressure, but not too bad, as he slid in the farthest he had so far. For encouragement, I rubbed my hands down his lower back and gently pushed against his cheeks. He got the hint.

"Bella I'm sorry…"

For what? Then I felt him push on through my virginal tissues. I admit it stung a little. He didn't move or thrust. I think he even stopped breathing there for a second.

"Are you okay, we can stop if you want? I don't want to hurt you baby."

"Edward keep going, it stings, but it feels so good to have all of you in me. We are one right now."

He kissed me with so much passion. His hips started moving, he was gently thrusting. My hips moved on their own accord. I wanted him deeper. He changed up the thrusting pattern. I always thought men thrusted in and out as hard as they could. Nope, I was wrong. Or at least in the way Edward's technique was concerned.

He would pull out slow, and pump in me with shallow strokes. I could feel his head just on the outside of my lips and then barely inside. He took long strokes and pressed his pubic bone against the place that called for him. He didn't just go to town, he was absolutely perfect.

"Baby you feel so good. I don't know how much longer I can last." He said through panted breaths.

"Just let go Edward. I want to feel you."  
>He rose up on his arms. His knees pushed against my thighs. He started thrusting faster and harder, but it felt so good. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed; he was biting his lower lip. The tendons in his neck were taut. He looked down at me and smiled, slowed his pumping down a little bit. I raised my hips up to meet his and then it happened. Edward started pulsing into me. His head was laid back, and he was grunting. Edward in orgasm…there are no words. He slowed his thrusting down and lowered his chest back down to mine.<p>

"Bella…that was, soooo good baby, soooo good. Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

I didn't answer him fast enough so he assumed I was in pain. He started to pull out and I said, "No, don't go! I need to feel you a little longer". He kissed my lips, "where else am I gonna go?" He was still pressed against me. My hips started moving against him, and I believe I was going to come again. He noticed and pushed his hips against me, all the while he kissed my neck and down to the top of my breast.

"Edward…." I couldn't even speak….I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me tight.

I let go once my breathing and heart went back to semi-normal.

"I told you…don't count on just one time." He actually smirked at me.

"I don't think I will be able to walk tonight." I said and giggled.

"Well I have no problem just staying right here." He said. "But I am sure my family would notice if we weren't there, besides I'm starving." He pulled out of me slowly. I noticed a little soreness but nothing terrible. You bunch of virgin whiners…they just didn't have a man take care of them like I did. Edward Cullen, hymen breaker and orgasm maker. Hehehehe

"Let's go rinse off Bella…" he got up out of bed in all his naked glory. I took in the view. He was still engorged a little. "Does that hurt?" I said as I pointed to "it". He grabbed my hand and walked us to the shower, "if that was pain, then sign me up for Bella torture every day."

"Be careful what you wish there, Cullen. It might just come true." Then the kissing started over again. The family can wait! (Devil was snickering and the angel was fanning himself.)


	14. Chapter 14

"No way!"

Chapter 14

EPOV (the day of the softball game)

The sun started to peek through my bedroom windows; since Bella & I started being a couple (an intimate couple), I have been sleeping great. Just being around Bella makes me feel less tense. I can't imagine what I will feel like after we finally have sex. Not that I want to rush her. I want to take care of her; I have never felt this way about another woman. I am experienced when it comes to intimacy. But I love that Bella is…being the only man on earth that has touched her, really touched her excites me. It's not a "he-man" beat on my chest kind of excitement but a feeling of reverence and possibly love that I feel. Bella doesn't believe how much she turns me on; not does she believe that she is truly beautiful.

Just thinking of her has my nether regions coming to life. I better go take my shower, before the game I have to go make rounds at the hospital. I wonder if Bella is nervous to play ball with a slew of men. Nobody better hurt or disrespect her. I hate that R.H.B (red headed bitch) is on our team. She is our "token" female. I can't believe I ever was attracted to her. She started out a kind woman, and then a complete turnaround once we finished our residency. Maybe we were both lonely during training. We were intimate but it was not an intimate experience. It was just sex, and not good sex. There was never the passion that I already feel for Bella. I hope Bella doesn't ask too many questions when it comes to that part of my relationship with RHB.

Okay Cullen get in the shower. Emmett had better watch over my Bella today or he is going to be in trouble. I just pray she doesn't get hurt. I stepped into my shower letting the hot water absorb me. I cannot wait until we can take a shower together. I wonder if after the game we could share a shower. You know water preservation is good for the environment. I would be more than glad to help planet Earth. Ya, whatever Cullen. You want what would be good for you! (And her.) My dick was so hard just thinking of Bella in the shower. I can't go anywhere in this condition. I put some liquid soap in my right hand. I grabbed hold of my very over excited dick and slowly stroked up & down. I imagined this was Bella's hand. I want her so much. When I made her orgasm in the pool I was so turned on, but that night it was all about her. I knew she could feel the desire I had for her. She is an amazing woman. But Bella is a virgin and I need to be patient and gentle with her. But I do not want to be gentle right now. I kept pumping, up and down and over the head. I like quick hard pumping. My dick is incredibly hard, and pointing to the sky. Never did I ever feel anything like this with Victoria. I fantasized about this being Bella's hand; my dick got harder and harder. I felt my orgasm approaching my balls were tight up against me. My left arm was stretched out supporting me against the shower wall. I felt the pulsing start, and I kept pulsing and pushing out my release for what seemed like 5 minutes. My legs were weak. My heart was pounding and I was panting as if I ran a marathon. If that is what it feels like when Bella and I have sex, I may not be able to stand it. Oh who are you kidding Cullen? You will stand, sit, and lay on your back; as long as it feels anything like that with Bella. I needed to hurry if I planned to get everything done in time for the game. Get a move on horny boy!

Thank goodness, Bella talked me into packing my game gear up lastnight. Our kiss goodnight made me realize that soon there was going to be a time when I didn't want to leave her at night, or the day for that matter. Now that she is in my life I don't want her to be anywhere else. I am sounding like a girl…what has this beautiful, brown-eyed girl done to me. Whatever it is, I hope she keeps doing it.

After rounds, I changed into my uniform minus the cleats. I hope we don't beat them too badly, that usually is what happens. Emmett hasn't been too lucky when comes to teacher talent and all of the coaches don't play. Doctors are competitive by nature so we are lucky in that regard. I think Bella played while in high school, but not sure if she said she was good. As long as my Bella doesn't get hurt, it will be fine. Although having to tend to any of her wounds could be fun. Bad doctor, down boy. I can't pitch to her hard. What will the guys think if I give her some slack?

Wow, there are a lot of people here for the game this year. Jasper I hear is in charge of the music and the announcing this year. He embarrassed Emmett last year by playing, "My humps" when he came up to bat. It was fucking hilarious. I remember he turned around to look at me as if it were my fault. We beat his team last year 9-1; it was hard to get them to scare the 1 point. I hope they are better this year.

I put my stuff in the dugout. Great Tanya was here. I hardly acknowledged she was here. "Come on Eddie we're on the same team you can at least say hello." I walked past her and said "Hello Tanya." I continued to walk on out to the field to warm up with the other guys. I just happened to notice that Emmett's team isn't here yet. Don't tell me they aren't coming. I walked up to the fence behind home plate to ask Jasper where they were. He just looked at me and smiled.

Something is going on. I noticed Alice was smiling as stupid as Jasper was. My family is weird. What the crap are my parent's doing here?

All of the sudden I noticed a huge shiny black limo pull up behind the other dugout. Tag Team's "Whoomp there it is." Started playing over the loud speakers. The rest of my team joined me in my confusion; we all stood there just waiting to see who gets out of the limo. The driver came around to open the door for…"Oh my God…its Emmett's team!" I noticed they all piled out of the car with a certain confidence. They put their stuff in their dugout, and started to line up on the first base line. One by one! Where is Bella? Oh finally, she came walking in last. She looked so tiny compared to those guys. Wow, she actually looks like she came here to play.

Jasper called each team to line up toward on their lines and face the flag for the "National Anthem". I tried my best not to get caught looking at her. The umps called both team captains to home plate. We shook hands. A simple coin toss would decide who home team is. Damn, they are.

"Okay Emmett, good luck. I don't want to hear you whining later about us kicking your ass."

"No problem Edward. Good Luck, keep everything tucked in." He said as he walked away from me.

Jasper started announcing each of the teams. I was last and announced as Captain Dr. Edward Cullen. I took my place in line.

One by one, Jasper announced Emmett's team and they walked to their position. Who was their pitcher? I hope its Coach Trapp, because I really hate him and want to put him in his place. I noticed that their team was wearing all black, with…what the hell, pink trim?

"And finally pitcher, #4, Bella Swan!" Jasper announced. Alice and the rest of my family stood on their feet and cheered. I turned my head and watched Bella slowly, but confidently walk to the pitcher's circle. Uh huh….no way was I going to allow her to pitch and be slammed by a line drive.

"Play Ball!" the ump said.

"TIME!" I said to the ump. And started walking out on to the field towards Bella. Emmett noticed and started to walk out to Bella with me. I put my hand up and pointed at him. "Stay there." He stopped walking.

"Bella, what the fuck do you think you are doing? You can't do this honey, you will get hurt. It may just be softba…what the hell?" I said as she zinged the ball into Emmett's glove. Staring at the ball Emmett caught in his glove. As Em threw the ball back to her, I stepped in and caught it bare handed.

"Bella, do that again." I tossed her the ball. She adjusted her Oakley's and smiled. Same pitch, same sound as it hit the pocket of his glove. I looked at her, in shock, but smiled at her. I leaned in to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Woman, you never cease to amaze me." I said as I walked off.

"Good Luck Dr. Cullen." She said.

"Batter's up"…

"Let's get it started in here", the "Black-eyed Peas played over the speakers." Nice touch Jasper.

Bella struck out my first two players. "Holy Shit." They each said as they walked back to the dugout.

"You're the devil in disguise…" by Elvis started playing as I walked up to the plate. I am sure Bella choose this. I adjusted my batting gloves. Put on my helmet and stepped into the batter's box.

"You're in a lot of trouble Emmett." I said without looking at him.

"Whatever. It will be a lot of fun seeing your girl hand you her hat."

I nodded at her, as if she needed my permission to pitch.

"Strike one"…I turned and looked at her. She stood there all cute and sexy.

"Strike two"…No way. How fast can she throw? Who is she?

Okay Cullen dig in and pull it together. I stepped closer to the plate and readjusted my stance.

She shook her head at Emmett.

When the ball released her hand, I noticed it was coming right towards me; I ended up on my ass in the dirt. I turned to face her; she was smiling as she turned her back away from me. I could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Awww, hell no! Bring it on pretty girl."

I hit the next pitch, but damn it. It was a pop fly straight up to Bella. I heard her say, "Sorry honey!" As she caught it. I walked up to her, took off my hat and leaned down my very hot and sexy pitcher girlfriend.

Wow, 3 up, 3 down.

Well Bella was definitely more than just an "average" softball player as she put it. I walked out to the circle hoping not to embarrass myself compared to her. Before I knew it, there were two people on base. I pulled myself together; the next two batters were out.

"Up next to bat #4, Glitter!" Jasper said as she walked up to the plate.

"Glitter, huh?" I said. She smiled at me. Putting up her left hand to hold my pitch until she was ready. She let the first pitch go by. She was toying with me I just know it.

"Pretty good" she said. She adjusted her gloves and stepped back into the batter's box.

Okay darling, here it comes. I thought to myself.

SMACK! No fucking way…that ball flew over my head. Our centerfielder, Dr. Beck turned and went running to the fence. It went over. WTF? My girl just hit a homerun. I watched her and smiled as she ran her bases. The team met her at home plate to congratulate her. I ducked my head, still in shock. I heard her call "Time", to the ump. I looked up as she walked up to me. She reached and pulled me down to her by my collar. She shocked me by giving me a kiss. Then she patted my cheek and walked to her dugout. She gave me a look over her shoulder that went straight to my groin. Oh, God think of anything but her, I do not want to embarrass myself out here with a raging hard on. Emmett in a dress, I repeated to myself. That usually worked and thankfully, it did.

I got their next player out. Thank goodness! I cannot believe they were up 3-0 in the FIRST inning. Can't we just call it a game and leave? I really needed some alone time with this woman.

Several innings passed and it was still 3-0 them.

We were up to bat again. Oh crap, RHB had to bat. Bella was not going to give her any slack. Bella zinged it in and she ducked and screamed. Bella looked over at me and smiled. This was an easy out for Bella.

Several innings passed and we were still getting beat 3-0. I could tell Bella's arm was getting tired. But she could still chunk it.

Next two players got on base, but her team was kicking our asses. Nobody advanced past third base yet. I watched Dr. Fields walk up to bat; he was why nurses hate doctors. Every cell in his body oozed arrogance.

Oh no he didn't…he just pointed his bat at her. I didn't like where this was going. He was trying to smack talk, my Bella. She just let it roll off her. He fouled a couple of pitches. The next ball was hit hard, line drive to Bella. Before I could react, she caught the damn thing as if it was nothing. She showed him, I hate men that think they can control women. Not sure any man could control Bella and that includes me.

These games are on a time limit. So even though we were losing, we had to keep playing. So up to bat they come.

It was Bella's at bat. Okay my girl…let's do this. Yep, she hit it. Up and deep into right field. She looked at me as she ran to first base. RHB ran from the ball. I covered my face and laughed. Rick ran from centerfield to go get the ball that went to the fence. Bella was on third as he got to the ball. She slid into home. My girl got an infield homerun…as a pitcher I should be mad. But she was so cute. The timer ran out and the "blingin' bats" beat the doctors 4-0!

We did our customary "Good game", when I got to her, I picked her up and hugged her. Everybody knew we were a couple so I kissed her too. I heard Emmett yell, "Get a room!" Oh how I wish we would.

"Come on flame thrower, let's go get a beer." I squatted down so she could jump on my back.

Just then she whispered in my ear, "How about a little slumber party tonight Dr. Cullen?" Okay let's get out of here. Good thing I have on sliding shorts under my pants. Let's keep everything tucked away and not embarrass myself.

Well tonight should be fun…after the family leaves.

"Great game Bella. Your girls got quite the arm there Cullen. I saw you in the finals."

Thanks Coach Salter. I said.

"Uh...what finals?"

Bella then said, "The National Collegiate Softball finals."

"What?"…well that explains it.

After the man left I told Bella who he was. Okay people no more interruptions I want to get my "flame throwing, hot girlfriend home."

On the drive home, I kept staring at her. She was really something.

"I will see you in a bit; I really need to take a shower." I said.

"Let's save water and take one together." She said.

"Maybe later, because right now I couldn't keep my hands off of you." I said as I walked up to my room.

"Hurry back Dr. Cullen."

I turned around, "Bella I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"Even your ass hit the dirt today?" she said and covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Yes Ms. Swan even then." I whispered. It was kind of hot that my girl all of 5'1" could put me to the dirt. Very hot!


	15. Chapter 15

"Family Fun"

Chapter 15

Well my friends…Aren't they hot! I know it's not realistic for girls to pitch like that to men. But it would be so cool, if I could still do it like that, so I let Bella do it for me. Let me know what you think.

Kelli Welli

After our second meeting in the shower (so much for saving water), we put on our swimsuits. We could hear some of the family already out in the pool area. The day turned out to be absolutely beautiful. The sun was shining, we won and I just made love to this gorgeous hunk of a man. Twice!

I really thought that "first times" were supposed to be horrible all filled with bloody sheets, torn tissues and unsatisfied females. Well that was not the case for me. Edward was so gentle and loving. He knew it would hurt at some point, but he went slow and made my first time…perfect. Now don't get me wrong, it stung like a mother. He had me prepared to take him in, but I think Edward isn't the normal, averaged sized male. I have seen plenty of the male anatomy, but Edward seemed to be a little larger, no wait, a lot larger than he seemed to be a little larger, no wait, a lot larger than most men I have seen. He is not a freak or anything. He is long, thick and perfectly shaped. I thought a man's dick was supposed to be ugly. There is not one inch on this man that is ugly.

I hope he was satisfied. From the little experience, I have it sounded like he enjoyed himself. I want to hear him moan my name every day. The tension in his shoulders and the tightness of all of his tendons right before he comes is so beautiful. He closes his eyes and bites his lower lip before his orgasms. He is a sight to behold. And I hope to "Be holding" him a lot. (Devil snickers.)

I hate that I wasn't his first. I hate even more that RHB has seen him in orgasm and worse touched him. I hope he didn't enjoy her half as much as he seemed to enjoy me. I was afraid that he would be turned off by my smooth girly parts but the way he looked at me while he licked me told me differently. Being the kind of doctor, he is; I know he has seen it all. But he treated me as if I was the only woman on the earth to him. I could get so used to being in his arms. I want to sleep with him, (yes devil, like zzzzzz kind of sleep). I want to feel him up against me all night long. What would his mother and family think if they knew about what we did today?

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I noticed he was holding a beer, I guess we really do have to do the family thing. "Whatever you were thinking about, just remember I was probably thinking about it too." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Okay you two, not now. It's time to eat some dogs and watch Bella kick your butts again on the big screen." Emmett said.

Carlisle was in charge of the hot dogs. Esme was getting chips and other things put together on the picnic table. Everybody was in swimsuits. Wow, the men in this family were hot. None as much as Edward, but for real this family was the gorgeous family. Rosalie was like a movie star from long ago, such beautiful porcelain skin and perfect hair. Alice was like our very own black haired "Tinkerbelle", she flinted around so gracefully. There were no words to describe how beautiful Esme is. Look up perfect mother, wife and woman in the dictionary and her picture would be the definition.

Alice came up to me, and whispered, "How does it feel to be a real woman now?" I smiled at her as if I didn't have any idea what she was talking about. She hugged me and whispered, "I can't wait to design your wedding gown." And kissed my cheek and walked over to Jasper.

Wedding gown! What was she talking about? We only started dating, and we only started having sex. Could Edward possibly ever consider me as his wife? Wow, I can't believe I just thought about those things.

"Hey my Bella" Edward said. "Come sit with me, I have been away from you too long now."

"Edward it's only been what 10 minutes?" I said as he pulled me into his lap.

"Yes but is has been a lonely and hard 10 minutes." He said as he kissed the back of my neck.

I can see what he means by hard! Edward getting an erection was so exciting; I have to see it in launch sequence sometime. I cannot imagine anything more beautiful. Why did we agree to family night?

"Edward we better go join the rest of the family…before they come and get us."

"Bella as you can tell I better not get up right now. I don't want my mother to see something she doesn't want to see."

"Well any minute it will be time to eat…how do we get it to calm down?" I said as I noticed he had his eyes closed and was thinking of something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Emmett wearing a dress." He said as he smiled.

"Why?"

"To get rid of my little problem. Matter a fact why don't you go on to the picnic table so I can get calmed down, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Bella…why on earth would you be sorry for arousing me? Now go, please."

After a few minutes, Edward joined me at the table. Kissing the top of my head as he sat down beside me. We all passed around the food to each other. Emmett talked about the game today, how much he enjoyed seeing Edward hit the dirt. Everybody laughed at that.

They wanted to know about my college softball career. I explained that girls' athletics in Texas are a big deal. I have always been athletic. I had a great softball coach. Coach Brown. He knew his stuff. I started pitching at a very early age. I even played baseball when I was younger and that's how I got interested in pitching. Coach Brown recognized my ability and went to my daddy to recommend I take private lessons. He thought I could really make a go of it. Well he was right. I pitched all 4 years in high school. I knew there were some college scouts at my high school state playoff game. But I wasn't sure where they were from until later. Texas, LSU, Baylor and Texas A&M coaches came to the state final. Edward wanted to know if I had any game films.

I remember my last game pitching for Texas A&M. I cried after the ump called strike three. That pitch was the last pitch of my college career. I finished my surgery clinicals after that, and here I am a few years later.

Edward hugged me and said that he wished he could have seen me play in college. I smiled at the thought. I had a boyfriend while in college, but we weren't serious he was more of a guy friend. We hung out, went on dates but nothing extremely romantic. A little hint of jealousy shined in Edward's eyes but he knew that he truly owned me now. Good things happen to those who wait!

We helped Esme and Maggie clear the table. Edward and Emmett went around the pool yard lighting the bamboo lamps. I noticed a big screen was pulled down on the porch. We all piled in the pool and sat on the ledge while today's game highlights started. Jasper made a DVD complete with a soundtrack of today's game. The introduction song was "Na Na Na Na tell him goodbye." Very appropriate for a pitcher.

Each player's name flashed up on the screen. We cheered for each other. Everybody teased Edward as his ass hit the dirt. I was sitting in front of his long legs, he had me wrapped up and pulled tight against his chest. He leaned in and whispered, "You were so fucking hot out there today." I instantly got goose bumps all over. Everybody said "awwww", when he walked up to me and kissed my head after I caught his fly ball. He was so sweet. We were so cute as he picked me up after the game. My cleats were dangling in the air, as he carried me off the field.

Maggie called us when the dessert she made was ready. We got out and went back to the table to eat her strawberry and blueberry cheesecake. I noticed Carlisle lit the fire pit. We all took our desserts and sat around it. Family night was turning out to be great; maybe the greatness of the night will continue into the night.

We heard a cell phone ring from inside of the kitchen. It was Edward's. He went to answer it, he did not look too happy. Apparently, one of his patients came in to the hospital tonight in labor. So he was going to have to go to work in a little while. She was only 3 centimeters dilated so he didn't have to go just yet. Everybody started calling it a night. I guess so we could have a little alone time before he had to go to the hospital.

"Good night guys…thanks for a great day." I said as they all walked in to the house.

"Bella I am so sorry…but I will have to go in a little bit."

"Edward why would you be sorry, it's your job. I have no problem with it. If you end up having to do a C-section or need any help you can call me."

"Bella, we need to talk about that sometime. I'm not sure if we…." (His phone started ringing), he looked down at the number and rolled his eyes. "What Victoria?" he said with a certain sharpness in his voice.

"Yes I am aware of Julie's pressures, why are you calling me? Do you really think I would put her child at risk? Victoria I really don't need you giving me report on my patient, got it?" he said.

"Bella I guess I better go on to the hospital, my patients' blood pressures are climbing and "she" is worried about placental abruption."

"Edward why don't you go up and get some clothes to keep in my room, so when you get home you can come right to me and get into bed. That way we can spend the morning together. What do you think?"

He kissed my nose, and said he would love it.

"I will make you the best pancakes you ever had."

"Is this another Texas thing?" he said, with a very bad Texas accent.

"Very funny there pretty boy. Remember this Texas thing beat your ass today."

"Well you my pretty Texas girl can do whatever she wants to, as long as it's just to me." He whispered and nuzzled into my neck.

Edward's beard was starting to get stubbly, everything about this man is just plain sexy. I bet when he gets home it will be even more stubbly.

"Edward, you aren't going to shave tonight or in the morning are you?"

"Uh, no I doubt it. Why? Do you want me too?"

"No, I like it. You have the sexiest jaw on this planet. I remember the first time I saw you, I was hung up on trying to decide if it was your voice, your eyes or this jaw that got my attention." As I placed little kisses over his neck, eyes and jaw. I noticed he pulled me to him a little tighter.

"Bella if you keep doing that I won't be able to leave." I could feel him smile.

"Well then my plan is working. No just kidding, go get ready. I think I am going to swim for a little bit."

"Okay, can I call or text you later?" he said.

"You better, or I may have to go sit in the ER and watch the security cameras to be sure you aren't chasing the nurses."

"Have no fears there, I only want to chase you." He said then kissed me and pulled himself out of the water.

OMG! Wet, drippy half-naked Edward is hot too. I am one lucky "non-virgin" Texas girl.

After a few minutes, he came back outside wearing his scrubs. He kneeled down to the edge of the water where I was and kissed me. He moaned as he kissed me goodbye.

"Bye sweetheart, see you later." He said as he walked off.

"Bye."

Those nurses and RHB better keep their eyes and paws to themselves tonight. I swam for a little bit, all the bedroom lights started to turn off one by one. I saw Maggie piddling around in the kitchen, so I wrapped a towel around me and walked in there.

"Hi Maggie, what are you still doing up?"

"Hi Bella, I could ask you the same thing."

"Edward just left to go to work, so I was in the pool. Do you need help with anything?"

"I am just planning the meals for the rest of the weekend and week. You can help me make my grocery list if you want."

"Great, I can write down."

"Bella I don't write anything down, here use my laptop. I have an automatic list of items. See just highlight what I say."

"Okay wow. You are really organized. I can learn a lot from you."  
>"Thanks honey, I would be honored to teach you. Ready?"<p>

She called out things, how many of each she needed. Then she came over to the computer and printed her list.

"When are you going shopping?" I asked.

"It's still early I thought about going now."

"Can I go? I promised I would make Edward a special breakfast when he got home."

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Do they IHOP's up here?"

"Yes why?"

"In Texas, the IHOP's make something called griddle cakes. They are pancakes but have cream of wheat in them. So I found a recipe that is very similar to theirs. Do you think Edward will like them?"

"When Edward was younger, I made him cream of wheat all of the time. He will love them." She said.

"Bella I think Edward is falling in love with you. He has never looked at a girl the way he looks at you. You are perfect for him." She said.

"Maggie, I think I am in love with Edward. I cannot get him out of my mind. He is all I think about, he is perfect."

She smiled at me.

"Okay let me go get some clothes on and I will go with you."

We went to Wal-Mart got our groceries. Then I had a thought. "Maggie do you mind if I take Edward some Starbucks on the way home?"

"You know I have never had anything from Starbucks," she said.

"How can that be, Starbucks is from Seattle."

"I know, the coffee lingo is too confusing," she said.

"Well I am an expert in coffee lingo."

I texted Edward: "I am out with Maggie. Can your Texas girl bring you a coffee?"

That would be awesome . – E

C U soon. – B

R U in L&D? – B

Yes in Dr Lounge. –E

Text me first, so I can clear the walking area for you. – E

Hahahaha smart-ass – B

I ordered three Venti, café lattes, skim milk, 165 degrees with 2 sugars. Maggie looked at me like I was speaking German.

We got back in "Venus"; I talked her into letting me drive. I heard her groan, "mmmm….Bella this coffee is wonderful."

"I know…you will be an expert on coffee lingo before you know it. I have at least one per day."

"I'll be right back I told her." I grabbed my phone and his coffee.

I am on my way up, floor clear. – B

Yes my love - E

Are you alone? – B

Sadly, yes, so hurry. – E

Can you open the door then – B

I heard him as he walked to the door. He had the cutest smile on his face when he opened the door and took the coffees from me.

"This was such a good idea," he said as he looked out in the hallway.

"Who are looking for?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if we had any company coming." As he put the coffee's down on the end table. He pulled me down to sit on his lap on the couch.

"Edward I can't stay…Maggie is in the car waiting for me."

His eyes scrunched together, "why?" as he started placing soft kisses under my ear. You know the spot that drives women crazy, or at least it does me.

"I can be quick." He said as he whispered. He then placed his hands on each side of face. He kissed me; I melted as soon as his tongue asked for entrance.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"Yes baby…," he said as he continued to seduce my mouth. Oh how I want this to go on, and on, and on.

"We can't." he stopped and put our foreheads together. "I know, I just can't seem to get enough of you." He said.

"I better go, before we do get visitors." I started to get up but he held me in place.

"But you have one visitor that wants to see you, and he is very excited." He said as he pressed me down on to his erection. His eyes closed and he laid his head back.

"Ya your right, you better go. I'm not sure I could be quite while I am inside of you." He helped me get up.

"Well you tell my visitor that I can see him in a little while, and am looking forward to it." I said as I ran my hand up our "visitor".

"Bellaaaaa, you really are going to leave me like this?" He groaned.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You started it; you will have to take care of it." I said as I kissed his chest.

"Okay go...", as he opened the door for me. Standing there looking gorgeous in scrubs, combine Edward in scrubs and Edward standing in front of me with an erection is so tempting.

"Bye the way, you and your visitor make me so wet…I want you too." I whispered into his ear. So hurry!" I said as I walked to the elevator.

"Bye baby…" he whispered.

I turned around and looked at the nurses' station. They all smiled and waved. "Good night Bella."

"Good night guys" I said. Then I saw RHB staring at me with her arms crossed. Want me to run you into the fence again? I thought to myself.

I got to my car and asked Maggie to drive for me. She was hesitant because she knew I loved "Venus" but I talked her into it.

I pulled out my phone:

RHB is on the unit. Grrr! – B

I waited for him to text back it took several minutes.

Edward? – B

Sorry baby, I was taking care of something. ; - E

What would that be? – B

You know what it was. – E

Did you get rid of our visitor? – B

Mostly – E

What does that mean? – B

He really wants to see you. - E

Later, did he leave? – B

I do not want anybody seeing him. – B

Did you know RHB is here? – E

Grrrrrrrr, yes. – B

I am locking the door. – E

Maybe I should come protect you. – B

STOP! Or visitor will be back! – E

How is pt? – B

Bld. Prs still high. But will del. Soon. – E

I hope! – E

Me too. I'm in need of some company. - - B

STOP IT! – E

OK, home now. Text you later. – B

Bye honey. – E

I almost told him that I loved him. Could I love him already? I need him to say it first. If this isn't love then I could live like this forever. Dr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen…that does have a ring to it.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"My visitor"

D&A

**Don't you think E&B need to have a disagreement, this is getting too sweet? Not sure yet. I hope you are enjoying it. Please review…or I won't keep writing! (Devil snickers) Come visit me on Facebook.**

**Kelli Welli**

EPOV

How could Bella leave me in this state of "want"?

Please don't let it be time to deliver just yet! There would be no way to hide my "visitor" right now.

She has come into my life at the perfect time. I feel like she balances me out. It's only been a short time, but I think I love her. Everything about her makes me glad to be a man. I know what you are thinking that is lust, yes, it is, BUT I love that she smiles when I walk into the room. I love that she automatically stops at a door so I can open it for her. I love that she twirls the end of her hair when she is nervous. Didn't see her do that once on the softball field. She was all about confidence out there.

I love the way that my mom, sisters and Maggie smile at me when they notice that I am watching her. I wonder if she feels the same way.

My phone buzzes:

"Did your visitor leave yet?" – B

I texted back: Mostly

She wants to know what that means…as if she doesn't know!

"He really wants to see you" I texted.

This went on for a little while. I got up to lock the door because RHB is out there. Why won't that woman move on or better yet move away.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Cullen"

"Yes" I said as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Rosie, what's up?"

"I think we are almost ready in there we are going to start pushing okay?"

"Great, I will be right there." She turned to walk away…"Oh hey Rosie is…"

She didn't let me finish, "No she's gone." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks Rosie."

"Dr. Cullen…we all think that Bella is really nice, and you guys are great together. Sorry it's none of our business, we just wanted you know."

"Thanks Rosie, I think so too. I'll be right out." I said.

Okay Cullen, I think that everybody knows how you feel about her. I do need to talk about her change in surgical services. It might not be the best thing for us to work together all of the time. I wonder if she would want to change to General surgery. I love to operate with her, but I do rather feel distracted with her standing beside me or across from me. I will leave it up to her.

I walked out to the nurses' station. "Hey everybody since you guys are so busy, I ordered you some pizza okay, my treat."

"Wow, thanks Dr. Cullen that is really nice."

"Well you work hard, and I probably don't tell you how much I appreciate your help." They all smiled at me.

All of the sudden the mood in the room changed…

"Oh ladies don't believe him, he is just a smooth talker to get what he needs out of you." SHE said.

I closed my eyes…counted to 10. I turned to her and said, "Is that so?"

"Yes and you know it! You have always been a lady-killer, just your typical run of the mill man. You are nothing special, especially in areas that don't involve work." She grinned at me.

I know she is trying to make me lose my temper, I will not let her. I am much better than that.

"Vicky, do you want to know something? You are only as good as the people you have around you, and when I was around you…I wasn't very good."

The nurses got quite. I could see Mrs. Burnett give me the thumbs up sign.

She walked out and muttered to herself: "Whatever Eddie."

"I apologize for that little show ladies." I said.

"Dr. Cullen we need you in here."

I grabbed a mask and went to the room.

"Well what are you doing in there trouble maker." I said to the baby monitor.

"How you doing Tamara? You ready to have a baby?" I said to the mom to be.

She nodded. I patted her hand, "We are gonna be fine. I'm just going to have to help you a little bit to get this boy out. Okay?"

"Donna I need a vac-pump, go ahead and call nursery. Let's get this done." I said calmly. Wow, I wish Bella were here with me. Heart tones are still down.

"Call the Pedi on call. I want everybody here in case we need them."

"Okay mom, this is what we are going to do. On your next contraction, I am going to place this spongy vacuum on his head, and I will help you. You're doing great!" I looked over at the dad to be; he was worried.

"Robbie, you okay? They are fine; this is not uncommon in first time moms." I turned and looked at one of the nurses, "Hey Linda why don't you go stand with Robbie." I said as I gave her the hint.

"Tamara you bought ready?" I put the vac-pump on the baby's head.

"Dr. Cullen, I can't push anymore!" Tamara cried.

"that's why I am here to help you, ready?"

Donna coached her while I gently pulled while Tamara pushed.

"Tamara on the next contraction we should have a baby." I said.

"Robbie how you doing." I said as I pulled.

"Here we go guys," I removed the vacuum and delivered the baby. He had a little cone-head but he sounds and looks great. I handed the little boy off to the awaiting nursery nurse. I didn't even look up as I handed him off…

"Thanks Eddie." SHE said. WTF?

"Why are you in here," I said calmly as I delivered the placenta.

"Tamara, it doesn't look like you will need any stitches." I said.

"Donna I will leave it all to you. Tamara you did awesome. Congratulations!" I said as I walked out.

Mrs. Burnett handed me the chart, in order with all the appropriate papers. She is the best.

"Thank you Mrs. Burnett, does Mr. Burnett know how lucky he is? He better! "I said.

"He acts pretty happy." She said and winked at me.

"You tell him that there is a man waiting in the wings for him to screw up."

"Dr. Cullen, you are a smooth talker. Now I know you have a pretty lady to get home too, so quit your flirting and get your charting done." She said.

"Yes mame!" I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Hey Edward, forgive my behavior earlier." She said as she stroked my shoulder.

I flipped the chart shut, and stood up.

"Thanks everybody…Mrs. Burnett tell donna she can reach me at home if something comes up with Tamara, okay?"

"Yes Sir Dr. Cullen, be careful on your drive home. It started storming earlier."

"Goodnight all!"

I didn't even acknowledge HER as I left.

I raced down the stairs to my car.

Wow it is storming.

I used my voice command in the car: Dial Bella's cell

Ring, ring, ring. It kept ringing a few more times. I hung it up. "Hmmm?"

The music stopped playing, "Incoming call from Bella's cell."

"Hey sweetheart, I just tried to call you. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes sorry Edward, I was in the kitchen and I left my cell on the bed."

"Lucky phone. I am almost home. I am really bushed. Your bed is calling me."

"Whatever you need to do Edward. I haven't been asleep yet either. I had 2 Red bulls earlier."

"Why in Heaven's name would you do that?"

"I wanted to be awake when you got here'"

I made it to her house in record time considering the pouring rain. After parking my car, I ran to her door. I knocked…and oh good Lord. She is wearing only a t-shirt and panties.

"Wow is this how you always open the door wearing that? What if it wasn't me?"

"I knew it was you, I was peeking out of the window."

"Doesn't the over worked and tired doctor get a welcome home kiss?" I said.

"Oh sorry, yes of course." She pressed herself up against me hugging me.

I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were so soft; I ran my tongue over her lips just tasting her and asking for entrance. She welcomed me into her mouth out tongues massaged each other. She tasted so good.

"Oh Edward…Welcome home!" she said.

"That's more like it."

"Let's go take a shower, I need it!" I reached down and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around me. I leaned in and kissed her neck and shoulders. I practically ran up the stairs.

I noticed she had soft music playing in the bedroom. "Did you make a fire for us?" I asked.

"Bella, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Hell yes!"

"Edward, instead of a shower how about a hot bath. It might be more relaxing. I won't put my pear glaze bubble bath in there."

"Mmmmmm that does sound good."

"Well put me down I will get it started, you go lie down for a minute. But no sleeping she said. Do you want a Red bull?"

"Uh no Bella and I think you have had enough." I put her down and watched her walk away. She turned and looked over her shoulder and smiled. Damn it, she caught me.

I stretched out on the bed. I took of my shoes and socks. Oh my gosh, this bed feels good. It smells like her. I felt her crawl up on top of me. I opened my eyes to see her straddling me.

"Come on Edward." She said as she led us into the bathroom.

"Bella, were expecting to do this?" I noticed there were candles lit and the towels were laid out for us.

"Yes I thought you would like it."

"And you were right." I reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

She reached for the ties to my scrub pants. I pulled my scrub shirt off as she pulled my pants down. We were both standing there in our underwear. I leaned down to kiss her and ran my hands down her back to her panties. I pulled the lacy teaser off her. She stepped into the tub.

I pulled my boxers off and stepped in the hot water. I sat down stretched my legs out. She sat down in front of me with her back to my chest.

"Bella this was a great idea. Thank you."

She ran her hands down my thighs and massaged them. Well that was all it took before our "visitor" made his appearance. I pulled her back against me tight.

"Baby you feel so good." I ran my soapy hands down her breasts as she laid her head back against my shoulders.

"Edward it feels like we have been doing this longer than we have, I am so comfortable with you."

"I am so glad Bella; I want to be here with you."

"Does it bother you that your family knows what we are doing?" she asked.

"No Bella, it doesn't. They just want me happy."

"Do I make you happy?" she asked as she turned around and wrapped her legs around me.

"Honey can't you tell?" I said, as I looked down at…it.

"I…Bella, I don't want to scare you off. But Bella I think I am falling in love with you. Don't say anything. I know it's early in our relationship but I need you with me at all times." I pulled her to me and started kissing that spot under ear.

"Edward…I feel the same way. I think I have fallen in love with you. You are the most handsome, gentle and loving man I have ever know."

"I feel the same way Bella, except you are a beautiful, gentle and loving woman." I ran my hands down to her cheeks and pulled her on my very swollen and needy organ.

"Bella baby, if this is too uncomfortable, tell me. This can make me go deeper."

Oh my God, please say it doesn't hurt. She started riding me slowly, just stopping at the tip and thrusting only on the head, "Bella…baby that is so good." She slid down me slowly and rose back up; she rode me fast than slow. She moaned into me neck. I stilled her movements, and I started to pump into her. I pulled her to my mouth and kissed her hard. If we continued at this pace, I am going to be done. I slowed things down. I scooted farther down into the water so I could pull her forward. This position changes the angle just enough that feels good to both of us. I can feel her lips massage my shaft as I thrust in her. I try to push us together so she gets the friction she needs.

"Edward" she whispers into my neck. "Yes baby." I answer. I can feel her start to tighten around me; I know we are both close. She says my name once more and cums around me hard. The contractions of her tissues massage me to where I am calling her name. "Bella…I love you, you feel so good Baby." I say as I pump into to her finishing my release. We clasp onto one another like spider monkeys.

"Edward, I love you." She says as she lays her head on my shoulder. I notice that she shivers; I can feel goose bumps on her arms.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry you're cold. Aren't you sweetheart?" I sit up we are still connected together. I pull her off me gently. Even pulling out of her feels good.

"Come on, someone made us a fire. Let's go take advantage of it."

We toweled ourselves off. I noticed she had pillows and blankets already laid in front of the fire.

"Edward you need to get in bed and sleep. We can lay in front of the fire anytime." She says.

"No Bella, I want to." I scoop her up and walk to our pallet she made. I get down on my knees with her still in my arms.

"Would it be alright if I just carry you everywhere?" She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I kissed her forehead. We laid down together, her in front and me behind her. We were both naked. This was heaven.

"Did you tell Maggie that you loved me?" she asked.

"No why?"

"She told me she thought you did love me."

"Well she is right."

"Bella, I need for us to think about something. It's no secret by now that we are a couple, everybody knows at the hospital. Which is fine with me. Do you think that maybe we shouldn't work together, what I mean is should you change maybe to general surgery?"

"What?" she says as she turns to look at me. Oh crap, I am going to make her cry.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No, no….Bella you are absolutely wonderful. You are better than some doctors' that have assisted me. And I'm not just saying that because you are naked here with me."

"I don't want anybody giving you a hard time because we are together. But I am fine to keep things just as they are. Believe me." I kissed her cheeks where the tears fell.

"Edward, if you want to separate our private from our professional lives than I can do that. Do you want me to move hospitals?"

"Uh no, I couldn't stand that? Just forget I even said anything…"

"Edward, do I distract you? Because I don't mean to. But at work, your patient needs to come first. I understand that."

"Actually sometimes you do. But not in a bad way. There have been several cases where I was comforted in you being there with me. But if something bad were to happen, and a lawsuit came up. They could say I was distracted by my love interest being there with me."

"Oh well, I couldn't stand that…I would never do anything to endanger your license Edward."

"I know that sweetheart. Let's just talk about it later…I have got to get some sleep."

"Baby…I love you; don't worry about what we talked about. Promise me. Okay?"

"Come on Edward let's get you into bed."

"Woman I like the sound of that." I stood up and helped her to stand. I picked her up again and walked us over to her bed I laid her down. She scooted over to let me slide in beside her.

"Bella baby, I could get so used to you being with me like this. I don't want to rush you or pressure you, but I can't imagine a life without you in it." I pulled her back to me, and kissed her shoulder. She grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her.

"Goodnight Edward…when we wake I am making you a Texas pancake breakfast."

"Goodnight Bella. I love you"

"I love you Edward."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Good Morning"

Well my lovelies, I have missed your comments. I need your guidance, encouragement or unfortunately probably a lot of criticism. I have some ideas that may make our couple not so smooth. Jealousy is an evil thing.

Remember these characters are not my own, just something to play with.

Kelli Welli

EPOV

"Bella."

Where did she go? I rolled over to feel for her but her side of the bed was empty. Did I just say her side of the bed? Is this our bed? I could get used to waking up with her.

What is that amazing smell?

I got out of bed pulled on my boxers, went to go pee and brush my teeth. I could hear some activity downstairs and the smell is out of this world.

I pretty much ran downstairs. Looking for my girl…I found her. Her back was to me. I snuck up behind her and slipped my arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, and embarrassingly moaning as I felt her.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Yes baby."

"We have company."

That stopped me. "What?"

"Morning Edward." Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett." I said as I turned us both around but keeping Bella in front of me for obvious reasons. That would be **obvious** if I didn't stay covered.

"Oh uh, and Jasper, Rose…great the whole family." I sighed.

"Good Morning Edward." They all said together.

Well it was going to be a great morning until now I thought to myself.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me we had company? I would have at least put on some pants." I whispered into her ear.

"For real Bella, he may be my brother but damn I don't need to see all of him." Em said.

"Honey can I have a cup of coffee?" I asked her.

She walked away from me to get it for me. Well my visitor had at least gone down a little. Good thing I wore black boxers.

My mom came walking in and handed me some shorts and a t-shirt. Where did come from?

"Here son."

"Thanks mom."

"So why is everybody here this early?" I asked as I drank my coffee.

"Bella was bragging about how good her Texas pancakes were; so we wanted to try them." Em said.

I noticed that she was over at the griddle furiously working.

"Edward go sit at the table it's almost ready." Bella said.

"I need more coffee first." I said as I walked over to the coffee pot.

"Why don't we take everything into mom's house; we would have more room." I suggested.

"Okay everybody to the big house." Alice said.

"Is that okay baby?" I said to Bella.

"Ya that will be fine. I'll keep cooking ya'll go get everything ready."

Everybody snickered.

"What?" she said.

"Ya'll?" Emmett said.

"Emmett, I am from TEXAS! So shut-up or no pancakes for you."

"Yes mam." He said. I had to smile at Bella she is so adorable.

Everybody left to go to moms. I walked over to Bella, again putting my arms around her waist. Trying to finish what I had started earlier before I realized we weren't alone.

"Edward…not now." She whispered.

"Bella…I think this is how we should start out every morning." I said into her ear. She laid her head back on my shoulder. I turned her around so I could lift her to sit on the counter. I wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Oh baby, you always feel so good. Are you up for a quickie before you turn into Betty Crocker?" I said as I reached for her panties.

"Edward it would have to be super quick, since I have pancakes already cooking."

"I can do that Bella. Our visitor has been very persistent this morning."

"Okay my Edward. Your visitor is welcome to come in.," she giggled.

I ran over to the door and locked it. My phone buzzed, "Alice we will be right there. OK?" I didn't give her a chance to say anything as I hung up the phone.

Bella was still on the counter, I walked over to her. I grabbed her face and pulled her to my lips. We both moaned into each other's mouths. Our tongues touching with need. I loved to kiss this woman.

Bella's hands reached to lower my shorts and boxers. I let them fall to pool at my feet. I raised her legs up and spread her open to me. She was already wet; I slowly entered her. This woman felt so good. This had to be quick, which wasn't going to be a problem since I was consumed with need. I was definitely a horny man.

"Bella you feel so good baby." I pumped into her quickly. My head slid in and out of her in quick strokes. She likes it when I don't pull out all of the way. Quick thrusts at her opening felt so good to both us. Our breathing sped up as we held onto each other.

"Edward, oh keep doing that…." She moaned. Her orgasm massaged my shaft. I pushed in all the way inside her; it only took a couple more strokes and I pulsed hard into her.

"Bella, I love you. You feel so good." I could hardly catch my breath. I placed kisses all over neck and lips.

My phone started buzzing again:

Come the fuck on – Em

I just did – E

Ewwww – Em

We will be right there asshole – E

I helped Bella down from the counter; and pulled my shorts back on.

We gathered up the ton of pancakes she made.

As we entered the kitchen, we were welcomed with whistles and catcalls.

"Shut the f..."

"Edward, language!" Maggie said.

"Sorry Maggie. Good Morning." I said. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"I knew you loved her." She whispered into my ear.

"Yes mam, I do!" I said back to her.

"Let's eat." Em said.

"Okay guys, these are called Country griddle cakes. They aren't your normal pancake; they are made with Cream of Wheat." Bella said as she looked at me.

"For real?" I said.

"I love Cream of Wheat."

"So I've been told. Hope ya'll enjoy them."

"Oh my god…" I said with a bite in my mouth.

"Bella can you make these at least 3 times a week?" I asked.

"Okay but no getting fat Cullen." She said.

"I can think of ways to burn off the calories." I said as I winked at her.

Everybody stopped talking and eating; and started staring at me.

"Running and swimming, you perverts." I said with a smile.

"Uh huh whatever bro." Em said.

Bella blushed and looked down. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"You guys are so cute." Alice said.

I shook my head; but she was right.

"So what are we doing today?" Bella asked.

"In a little while; I need to go discharge some patients. Then I'm free." I said.

"Hey guys, let's go to the zoo. We can take a picnic." Alice suggested.

"That sounds great allyoop" Bella said. She looked over at me.

"Sure that sounds great. I can meet you guys there."

"Bella ride with them, so we only have one car there okay?"

We stuffed ourselves.

"Thanks for breakfast honey…" Esme said.

"Ya thanks Bella," everybody said.

"Well I need to go get ready. What time are we planning on meeting?" I asked.

I noticed it was only nine am.

"Let's meet outside of the zoo at eleven, is that good for everybody?" Alice asked.

"That should give me plenty of time," I said.

"Maggie why don't you come with us. Carlisle has to work today." Esme asked.

"Why is he working?" I asked.

"He has to make arrangements for a new doctor that is coming here." She said.

"Oh okay." I didn't know we were getting a new doctor.

"Yes I would like to go with you Esme; what shall I make for the picnic?" Maggie asked.

"Can you make your homemade pimento cheese?" I said with my best pouty face.

"Yes Edward."

"See you later everybody." I got up from the table, leaned down to kiss the top of Bella's head. "Bye baby." I said.

"Bye baby!" Emmett said. I rubbed my middle finger across my forehead.

"Back '''atcha" as he returned the gesture.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter takes place the next night.

"The New Doctor"

BPOV

We were having dinner all together. It happens so frequently any more. Maggie was so happy to have us all at one table instead of eating at various times.

"Edward, did I tell you that Dr. Stone accepted a contract with us?" Carlisle said.

I didn't know who this Dr. Stone was so I looked between the two Cullen doctors' hoping they would continue this conversation.

"Angela Stone?" Edward asked. He looked pleased at this name. "No, I didn't even know she applied, wow I haven't seen her for a while now. She will fit in well here; I thought she took a job in Chicago. We had some good times back then." He said as if he were going down memory lane in his head.

Uh hello, your fucking girlfriend is sitting here right next you. (The angel was trying to calm me down)

Edward noticed that I was lost in the conversation, "Oh Bella sorry, Ang was a couple of years under me in our training. She's a good doctor. "

Did my cheeks just get really red & hot? "ANG?" He had a pet name for her. Who was this chick, I could give a shit that she was a good doctor. I think I feel a migraine coming on. I rubbed my head not even realizing it.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on my neck.

"Ya, I'm getting a migraine. If you guys will excuse me, I better go lie down and take my medicine. Sorry Maggie, this was wonderful."

"You're welcome sweetie; here I will wrap this up for you for later." Maggie said.

"I'll come and check on you Bella." Edward said.

Well that was a little too "doctor-like".

"I'm not your patient Edward, I know what to do." I said as I looked into his eyes. I turned and walked away quickly before I snapped at him again. Cue the tears!

Alice stared at Edward, just shaking her head.

"What Alice?" he said.

"You're an ass!" she said.

Once in my house, I went to get my "Imitrex". This medicine makes me feel like crap for a while but takes migraines away. I also like to put a bag of crushed ice over the throbbing place over my eye when I get a migraine. I didn't want to wait on the ice to crush, so I just grabbed a bag of frozen corn. (Don't laugh it works really well.) I went to my room, changed in a t-shirt. Oh, crap, it's his, and it smells like him.

Why did I get so mad? Well who wouldn't, "she's a good doctor, and we had good times…?" I mimicked him. "Ang?"

I tried to calm myself down.

I heard my front door close; someone was coming up my stairs. A quiet knock…"Bella? Can I come in?" a beautiful soothing voice asked.

"Yes come in Esme." I was laid out on top of my covers with my "ice bag" covering my left eye.

"We wanted to check on you; we brought you some chocolate cake for later honey."

We! Did she just say we?

I lifted the corn and peeked out to see who the "we" consisted of.

All of the women were sitting on the foot of my bed. Esme, Alice, Rose and even Maggie tagged along.

"Guys, I'm sorry I had to leave the family dinner. Maggie it was good. But when I get the first sign of a migraine its best I take care of it."

"We understand Bella." Alice said.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I covered my eye back up and laid my head back down.

"Oh he had to run to the hospital. He told me to tell you he would be back later." Alice said.

"Guys, you didn't have to come up here, I'm okay. It's just a migraine."

"We know Bella." Esme said softly as she reached up to pat my leg.

"Bella honey, they weren't seriously involved." Esme said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward & Angela." She said. "They only dated for a little while, but were more study buddies."

"Don't let her moving here bother you. She is nothing compared to you." Rose said.

"Thanks guys, it's no big deal. He just had this look in his eye when he said her name. It bothered me. I think I got jealous." I admitted.

I sat up quickly, "Alice get me the trashcan." She reached for it just in time as I threw up.

"Sorry guys, this is a bad migraine." As I retched a few, more times.

"Honey what can we do?" Esme said.

I noticed Maggie and Rose were gone. "I know how to clear a room, huh?"

Just then, they returned. Maggie had a glass of water, and Rose brought me a moistened washcloth.

I teared up as I looked at them. It reminded me of mom, when I had migraines back in Texas.

"Thanks guys. I'll be fine, the medicine is starting to work. I probably should try and sleep."

''Okay honey" Esme said.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

She came walking in with a trashcan. The little pixie took care of the one I just threw up in.

"Here I brought you a fresh one." She said as she set it beside the bed.

I closed my eyes. Alice lay down beside me. Rose & Esme were sitting in the chairs by the window. Maggie left I am sure to take care of her kitchen.

I must have fallen asleep for a little while. Alice was reading a book beside me.

Just then, "Claire de Lune" started playing on my phone. It was Dr. Cullen checking on me.

"What Edward." Alice said as she opened my phone.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen she is here in bed. Thankfully she has stopped vomiting." Alice said with a little snip in her voice.

I could hear him talking in the background.

"No you can't talk to her, she's asleep. We all came over to be with her." She said and winked at me.

"Ya, I agree. I think you were some of the reason this migraine hit her. How did you think she would feel sitting next to her boyfriend; while said boyfriend walks down memory lane." She said.

I reached for the phone. Alice walked away from me. She wasn't going to let me talk to him. Wow, this little pixie would make a great bodyguard.

"Yes Eddie, I will…I could give a rat's ass that you don't like to be called that. I'll tell her you will be back soon. And no, she doesn't need anything we took care of her." Then she hung up the phone. "Bastard" she whispered to herself.

"Alice, I over-reacted. He really didn't say anything; I just turned into a jealous bitch. I think I may be **PMS'ing,**" I said.

"It's just really hard sometimes having to ignore that most women (and some of the guys) want to steal Edward. I mean just look at him and then look at me."

"Bella Marie Swan" Esme said! "I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again. You are beautiful and we love you." She said.

"Thanks Esme, but I don't like what I hear sometimes. You should hear what some of them want to do to your son."

She places her hands to stop me. "Your right I don't want to know. Guys too." She asked.

"Yes my competition runs very deep." I said.

"There isn't any competition Bella." I heard him say from the doorway.

We all looked over at him. There he was standing in the doorway leaning against it with his arms crossed; looking sexy as ever.

The girls all got up and quietly walked out. I covered my face back up. I felt the mattress shift as I felt him crawl up towards me.

"Bella, I am so sorry if I am the cause for your migraine. I…you, Oh Bella you have nothing to worry about. You are the only woman I have really loved and I hope the only woman that will love me." He said as he laid his head near mine on the pillow.

"Edward, you didn't see the look in your eyes when Carlisle mentioned her name." I am positive my voice broke.

"Please baby, forget whatever you thought that I was thinking about. That was a very long time ago, and it wasn't that special. We were more of friends that were just lonely and stressed out." He said as he cupped my face and kissed my lips.

"But that is the kind of woman you need to be with. I am sure she is beautiful, and for crying out loud, she is a doctor. How can I compete with that?"

"Are you serious Bella, I mean really? Am I so shallow that I would want a woman based on beauty alone?" he almost sounded a little pissed.

"I didn't think so Edward. I could hold my own when it comes to RHB, but "Ang" sounds too good to be true." I said and rolled over and put my back to him.

"Oh Bella, you silly beautiful girl. Listen to me I love you. I want you and only you. I have never been happier in my life. You've had past relationships you don't see me going all caveman on those guys."

"I didn't sleep with them Edward, you can't say that." I said and tried to hide my tears from him.

He pulled me too him and put his chin between my shoulder and head.

"Bella I had sex with other women you know this, but baby I only have made love to you. Can you see the difference?"

"I wish my first would have been with you, why did you wait so long to come into my life?" he said with a chuckle.

I didn't say anything. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Bella how can I convince you that you are my life now? Please tell me."

"You can fuck me." I said.

He smiled at me and said, "I can definitely do that."

He scooped me up and threw me on the bed.

"Oh boy" I thought to myself. (Devil was fanning himself)


	19. Chapter 19

"You owe me"

"Bella are you sure your migraine is gone? You probably don't feel up to this."

"No Edward, I want you…I am so sorry for being a jealous bitch, I love you."

"You could never be a bitch Bella, I hate that I was the cause of your migraine. I thought you had symptoms of your migraines."

"I do Dr. Cullen; I was ignoring them. I knew better."

I scooted over to him and pulled at the hem of his scrub top. He got the hint and pulled it off.

"Edward you are so beautiful; and yes my competition is deep whether you believe it or not."

"Well honey there is no reason to feel that way; I want you and only you. I have never been as happy as I am right now. ? Please believe me, okay?" He said as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Now I believe my dear you had a request to ask of me." He said.

"Wait…Edward not in the bed." I said before he leaned down over me.

"Well where then Bella." He asked me as he reached to take off my sleep shorts.

"The wall." I said. He looked over to where I was looking and then he smiled.

"Okay…as you request."

I crawled over to him, he picked me up, and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella…are you sure you want me to **fuck** you?"

"Because I can make love to you while standing up." He said as he placed our foreheads together.

"Yes Edward…I want to see that side of you."

He leaned me against the wall, and he started kissing my neck. I pulled myself closer to him. I could feel him harden and he moaned at the contact. He held on to me with one arm and started to push his pants down.

"Bella you feel so good against me."

I reached down to stroke him as he kissed my neck and down to my shoulder. I could feel his desire was getting stronger. Our lips touched frantically and our tongues danced against one another. He tasted so good. We were both moaning. I felt him lift me higher against the wall as he pushed into me. Edward entered me slowly and once he was in all the way. He pulled my arms over my head and started to pump in and out of me. I noticed that I could see us in the mirror on my dresser.

I've never seen us together like this. His back is just as perfect as his front. And his front makes every man on this earth look like poo.

I watched muscles in his back contract. I watched his ass move in and out. He reached under my knees and pulled me up and a little wider. Wow, he got deep this way.

"Am I hurting you?" he said as he continued his thrusts. He slowed down when he realized I didn't answer him.

"Bella?"

"Don't stop…I am just watching us in the mirror. You are so good at this." I said as I started to kiss his neck and down to his shoulder.

"Bella I'm not going to last much longer you feel to good baby. Are you anywhere close?"

"Edward just fuck me! I just want you…don't worry about me. This feels so good."

His thrusting became a little faster he tucked his hips in to make a different angle in his thrusting.

"Bellaaa…I'm…" I could feel his orgasm. Edward put his head on my shoulder trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding…and there was sweat starting to form at the back of his neck.

"Edward that was hot! Please tell me we can do that every once in a while."

I could feel him start to grin. "Bella, all you have to do is ask. But next time it won't be all about me."

He walked us over to the bed still connected as one. He laid us down on the bed. We just held each other.

"Edward why don't we go get in the pool or the hot tub?"

He looked at me and said, "Are you sure? Because you know once they hear us they are going to join us."

"That's okay…I love your family."

"Okay pretty girl let's go." He pulled out of me and then gave me the sweetest kiss.

I have fallen for this man.

As he got off the bed standing there all naked and beautiful, he said, "After while…it will be all about you." He just smiled at me and reached to help me up off the bed.

We put on our suits and grabbed a towel.

Edward turned the outside TV and pool lights.

We watched the upstairs lights come on…

Then about 5 minutes later out walks Emmett, Rosie, Jasper & Alice.

"Hey guys do you want to swim and watch a movie?"

"Hell ya" Emmett said.

"What are we watching?"

"I want to watch 'Finding Nemo', it's so funny." I said.

Everybody looked at me…"what? It's funny."

"_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…" _ I love Dora. I said.

Then Emmett said, "_Fish are friends NOT food_. I'm with you Bella, I love this movie."

We all got into our places as Edward got the movie going.

"The first part is so sad." Alice said.

Edward came up to stand behind me as I leaned up on the side of the pool.

"Jasper go turn off the pool lights…it draws bugs to us." Alice said.

Ohhhh…..now Edward can snuggle himself up even closer to me.

This was a good idea.

"_He touched the butt"_…Emmett whispered over at me.

I giggled. I really did love this movie. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled up closer to my backside.

"_A boat? I saw a boat. This way…."_ I returned quotes to Emmett. We are so childish.

I could feel Edward lean to my left shoulder and place a kiss on it.

"Hey no making out in the pool." Emmett said.

"Just watch the movie." Edward said to his brother.

Maggie walked out to the pool and asked, "Anybody want a snack or drink?"

"Would it be too much trouble to make me a cup of coffee?" I asked.

I felt five pair of eyes look at me. "What? Ya'll don't drink coffee in the water."

They always giggle when some of my Texas slang slips out.

"Does anybody else want anything?"

"I'll have a coffee too." Edward said.

We all ended up having coffee, in the pool, while watching "Finding Nemo". We are a bunch of party animals.

Once the movie was over, I got out of the pool and gathered up all of the coffee cups to take inside to the kitchen.

"Okay….I'm bushed." I said as I yawned.

"Thanks for coming down to watch the movie with us."

"Hey let's watch Madagascar on Saturday night." Em said.

"I'm game." I said as I looked over at Edward.

"Sounds great, I'm on call though." He said.

"Good night guys…see ya'll tomorrow."

"Are you staying with me tonight, or are you going into the house?" I asked.

"Uh…Bella, have you forgotten? I owe you something." He said as he scooped me up and carried me in.

He kissed me as he walked into my house.

"Yikes it's cold in here. Come on let's go take a hot shower." He said.

He put me down once we got to the top of the stairs. I walked into the bathroom, turned on the floor heater and reached inside to set the water. As I looked into the mirror I saw Edward standing there watching me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he said.

I blushed. "Thank you Edward."

He walked over to me, put his arms around me, and untied my bikini top, as I reached down to his board shorts to untie him. The strings to my top fell off my shoulders. He leaned down to kiss the top of my breasts. His hands drifted down to my bottoms and he slid them off. I pulled on his shorts; he had to help me get them down. Wet material over hard, erect Edward makes it a little difficult to take off.

I grabbed his hand and led him into the shower. We held onto each other as the water warmed our bodies. I could hold him like this forever.

"Bella, I love you." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"I love you too Edward." All of a sudden, he reached up to cup my face and he kissed me with so much longing and want. He moaned as our lips touched. His hands went to my waist and he began to push us towards the shower.

Once we were under the hot water, he started his assault on my body. He had me pressed up to one of the marble walls he started with my forehead placing kisses, continued until he was on his knees, and kissing my belly button. I almost lost it right there. My hands immediately went to his hair and pulled him to me. His head lay flat against my stomach his arms wrapped around my waist. We stayed like this for what seemed like an hour. He looked up at me; I noticed his eyes were wet with tears.

"Edward what is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked as I grabbed his beautiful face.

He shook his head no. "Bella, I just don't think I can live without you. What have you done to me?"

"Edward maybe this is what true love and lasting partners is about. I feel whole when you are with me. How is that possible? We haven't known each other that long. You aren't supposed to find the love of your life this quickly are you?"

He stood up to his full height, which is at least a foot above me.

"Sweetheart I don't think there are any rules or any set time limits to find ones true love. I do not want to rush things; I do not want to screw this up. You mean too much to me." He said.

Now I have the tears in my eyes. He swiped the tears with his thumbs as they fell down my cheeks as he leaned in to place a kiss on the corners of my mouth and continued down my chin, neck and shoulder. He pulled me close to him. I could feel his beautiful penis pressed against my stomach.

"Edward I need you." I whispered. His lips and tongue kissed and caressed up my neck to my lips. Again, he moaned as we made contact. Edward moans are probably the best sound on this earth.

Like earlier he picked me up behind my knees, lifted me up and spread me open to him. I could feel him as he entered me. He slowly thrust in and it was my turn to moan.

"Bella you feel so good. You are warm, tight and perfect." His thrusting picked up pace as we held tight to one another. I loved it when he would thrust short strokes just barely inside of me. The feeling on my nether lips was mind-blowing.

"Edward yes baby…that feels so good."

I grabbed onto his necks and held tight as he started climbing towards his climax. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer either. I could hear his breathing pick up but he was doing all the work. Good thing he is a strong man with lots of stamina and endurance. (Devil…hehehehhe)

"Oh baby…Bella you feel so good." He said as he kissed into my neck. He ran his tongue under my ear and down to my shoulder. This man knows how to drive me crazy. He started whispering my name, "Bella." He said it over and over until I could feel his muscles start to tighten as he held me close to him. My own climax was close but I didn't care. I loved seeing Edward in orgasm. He always held me as he rode out the pulses; and his breathing calmed down.

"Bella…my God baby. Every time is just as good or better than the time before."

"I know Edward; I am so lucky that every time has been with you." My voice broke as I said that.

He pulled away and looked at me. He cupped my face and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips.

"I know exactly what you mean Bella. From now on it will only be with you."


	20. Chapter 20

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Bella, turn off the alarm." Edward said through sleepy lips. As he rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Are you not getting up?" I asked.

"No…I'm going in later. Dad & I have to meet with Angela to go over her contract." I noticed he didn't call her "Ang" or at least he didn't while in front of me.

"Oh okay. Well I will set the coffee pot for you." I climbed out of bed without even kissing him. I actually felt pissed off or jealous that he didn't mention it to me. I started my shower and quickly got in and got done. I hated Mondays! I knew today I was meeting with Kay regarding their new "robot" surgical service.

I left the bedroom; turned to look at Edward to see if he would even acknowledge my leaving. Nope.

I fixed a quick cup of coffee, grabbed my keys and left for work. "You have a call from Edward"…came over the radio.

"Hello."

"Bella? When did you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"You fell back to sleep."

"I'm sorry baby, I owe you a good morning kiss." He said.

"Can you meet with me at lunch?" He asked.

"I don't think I can; I have to meet with Kay and some new doctor that wants to come and do robotic surgery."

"How about dinner then?" I asked.

"I will call you later then. Dad wanted us to show Angela around and I may have a C-section to do." He said.

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked.

"I was going to ask Angela." (Devil & Angel standing there with their hands on their hips in awe)

He obviously noticed that the phone went silent.

"Just so she can meet the staff baby that is the only reason. You know how much I love to have you work with me. Don't you?"

"Ya. Okay Edward I'm here at the hospital. I will text you later. Love you."  
>"Love you too, Bella"<p>

Click!

"What is wrong with me?" I said aloud.

Breathe Bella, he loves you. I willed the tears to go away.

I walked into the surgery department.

"Hey guys." I said to some of my surgery friends. "Hi Bella. So we hear we have a new surgeon coming and he does that robot surgery."

"Ya I heard, Kay called me. We did a lot of them in Texas."

"Oh so we guess you will be our robot girl then." Sheila said.

"I don't have any idea but whatever ya'll need." They looked at me funny; like they knew I had something on my mind.

"Are you okay Bella?" Sheila said.

"Sure, just tired. I really need some Starbucks. You guys have time to go with me?"

"You bet, we'll tell Kay."

I hope my favorite employee was there today. I dare her to try any of that "huffing" at me today. Edward won't be there to keep from going over the counter at her.

"Are you ready Bella?"

"Let's go."

You could start to smell the coffee as soon as you got to street level in the hospital. I love that smell.

As soon as we walked in, I saw….Edward. WTF? And let me guess…that's "Ang".

They were sitting on the couch, facing each other. I walked up to the counter and made my usual order. I turned to face the "couple" while waiting for my coffee. Edward didn't notice me.

"Bella…Venti', caffe latte', skinny, 2 shots and 165 degrees", my fav Starbucks employee called out.

I noticed Edward's head turn towards where you pick up your order. His eyes got as big as…well, coffee mugs. I walked over to get my much-needed caffeine. Pretending I really didn't notice him. "Thanks Katy"…I said as reached for my coffee.

"Bella." The most beautiful voice in the whole world said aloud. I took a breath and turned around.

"Oh Hi Edward I didn't see you there." As I said that, I noticed the new lab coat he was wearing.

He leaned down to kiss my neck and he whispered. "I missed you this morning."

I looked up at him warning myself not to cry. "Ya I had a meeting with Kay to get to."

Just then, she walked up. I could feel the daggers flying out of her eyes. What is it with female doctors' and eye daggers?

"Who is this Edward?" she said as she touched his arm. My eyes went directly to the hand she was fixing to be missing if "it" didn't let go of my boyfriend's arm.

"Oh sorry this is Bella. Bella this is Angela." He said as he moved over beside me. I watched her hand fall to her side.

"Yes Angela welcome to Forks." I said as I slid my arm around his waist. "Edward told me ya'll went to college together." I noticed her smile as soon as I said, "Ya'll".

"Where are you from Bella?" She asked. I thought that was rude.

"Bella is from Texas; and we are so lucky to have her here." A voice from behind us said.

"Oh hi dad." Edward said to Carlisle. Carlisle leaned in to kiss the top of my head.

Awww…take that "Ang".

"Well Bella, it seems you have captured the Cullen doctors' hearts." She said with a big fake smile.

"Yes she has." Edward said as she pulled me close to his side.

"Bella are you ready to go?" Kay said. "We are meeting with Dr. Stanley about the robot here in a little bit."

"Yes Kay I'm coming." I said as I pulled away from Edward.

"Bye Carlisle. Nice to meet you Angela." I said.

"Do you want me to walk with you back to surgery?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm fine. Stay here with your partners." I said with a little bit of vinegar in my voice.

"Okay baby, I will call or text you in a bit." He said as he kissed me.

"Okay bye." I said as I looked into his eyes. I quickly turned before the tears started. What is wrong with me? I thought to myself.

I walked out of Starbucks without turning to look at Edward.

"Are you okay Bella?" Kay asked.

"Ya why?"

"Well you left your coffee on the counter; and your chest is all red and splotchy." She said.

"Oh fuck," I said as I looked in my hand.

I turned to go get my coffee as I saw Edward was coming out the door.

"Bella…honey you left your coffee." He said as he was running towards me.

"Bella I will see you up in the meeting room." Kay said as she turned to walk away.

"Okay, be right there."

"Here baby, are you alright?" He said as he pulled me into him.

"Ya Edward, why wouldn't I be?" I noticed he looked down at me with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry I don't mean to be snarky." I said.

"You're not being snarky; but I love that you don't like seeing me close to another woman. It's very hot." He said as he kissed my forehead. Oh my God, why does this man have to feel and smell so good?

"Bella…you have no reason to be jealous. I promise." He said as he lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"Edward. Your dad is waiting on us to have our meeting." I heard "Ang" say.

He never turned away from me as he said. "I'm walking with Bella back to surgery. Tell Carlisle I will meet you guys back in his office in about 30 minutes."

I looked up at him and smiled.

She turned and walked back into Starbucks.

"Come on, can you go to my office for a minute? I never got my proper good morning kiss from you." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"Okay well we have to hurry because I also have a meeting with some new doctor."

"Should I be jealous?" He said. "Yes of course you should…I'm told he loves the smell of Pears." I said as I smiled at him.

He cocked his eyebrows at me. "Well I guess I will be throwing away all of your pear stuff away then."

I think he knew I was still jealous of "her", but why I thought to myself. He told me there isn't any reason to be. He loves me! Why oh why am I so insecure? I think I feel like I'm not worthy with the whole she is a doctor, and well I'm just a nurse thing.

I hate that I just called myself "just a nurse"; I really hate that attitude in doctors. Edward never made me feel like "just a nurse", but I have a feeling that "Ang" will make me feel like "just a nurse" ever opportunity she has.

"Bella…..where are you?" I heard him say. I guess I was in my own pity party land.

"Oh sorry…I just have something on my mind."  
>"Can I help with whatever it is?" He said as I noticed he was pulling me into his office.<p>

"No…it's stupid, I will work it out myself."

"Are you sure? Because you know I can help you with anything." He said as pulled me down to sit with him on his couch.

"Now Bella…I hope you aren't worried about Angela. Baby you have no reason to be, I promise."

He said as he leaned into my neck and started doing that very Edward romantic thing he does to my neck. He runs his nose under my ear and down to my shoulder and then back up placing kisses up to my lips.

He reached up to cup my face and started kissing my lips. I started to pull him down on top of me. "Bella, I don't think we have time." He whispered into my lips.

"Yes we do Edward, we'll be quick."

He got up on his knees and pulled off his lab coat. He went to his office door and locked it. On the way back to me, he untied his scrub pants. I already had mine off by the time he got to me. I looked down at me and smiled. He pulled his scrub top off and threw it to the ground to join his scrub pants.

I reached up to his neck and pulled him down to me. I licked his lips to ask for entrance. Our tongues touched and massaged each other. We kissed like we haven't in a while. So full of passion and lust. Mostly lust…. (Devil was happy).

He kissed down my neck and continued to my breasts. He licked and swirled his tongue around the nipples. I loved when he did this. My hands went to his hair, he moaned. He looked up at me and smiled. He crawled back up to me…I opened my legs up to him and he slid in. Edward was so good at this. He looked into my eyes as he thrust into me and leaned down to kiss me. Our foreheads were pressed together. We clasped onto one another. I tightened my legs around his waist. I cannot believe he was with me. Take that bitches!

"Edward…yes baby. Right there. I'm almost there." I threw my head back and he went back to kissing my breasts. I grabbed onto him when my orgasm started. My hips started thrusting on their own.

"Oh God Bella that feels so good when you do that. " He moaned and started pushing into me harder. His arms wrapped all the way around me. We lined up against one another perfectly.

"Bella…" he moaned. "Fuck baby…" his orgasm hit him and he kept thrusting as he pulsed into me. "Edward…ohmy…" I came again.

We both lay there panting and trying to catch our breaths. We both looked at each other and smiled. I so loved this man…not just because of his sexual skills but because I really believed he loved me.

"Bella…now that's the kind of good morning I want every morning." He said into my neck. I pushed the hair off his sweaty forehead. I placed a kiss there and laid his head down onto my chest.

The "mission Impossible" theme started playing on his cell phone. We looked at each other. He reached over me to get his phone. I held on to him not wanting us to let go of each other. I leaned up to place a kiss on his Adam's apple. I could feel him smile as he answered the phone. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hi dad. Yes I will be there in a little bit. Okay…bye."

"Is he ready for you?" I asked.

"Yes…I guess. I love you Bella…can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"How about I make us some lasagna tonight instead. We can just watch movies and relax, okay?"

"Sounds good to me." He leaned up on his knees to get up. He looked down at me and smiled. My heart pounded when he looked at me like that.

"Edward don't even think about it. You have to go…and I better go meet our new "robo-doc"." I said.

"Okay party pooper, but one more orgasm would have made your day better." He said.

"I think my day will be okay with just two so far. You can owe me one more tonight." I said as I got up. I went into his bathroom to clean up and fix my hair and make-up.

"Do I look like I just had sex with my boyfriend in his office on his couch?" I said.

"Yes….and thank God I am that boyfriend. Are you ready?" He said as he reached for my hand.

"Okay baby…I will see you later. Good luck with your meeting."

"Bye." I said as I hugged him.

"Love you Edward."

"Love you Bella."

We walked to the elevator together. He rode with me down to the first floor. I walked to surgery while Edward went to the conference room.

I pushed the automatic door opener for surgery and went through.

As I walked to Kay's office, I heard a new voice…no way! I know that voice!

"Dr. Coleman?" I said.

"Bella?" He said.

"What…when?" I stuttered.

"Bella this is our new robotic surgeon. I take it you two know each other."

"Wow, I went to a couple of his training courses." I said.

"Kay you didn't tell me that you had such good assists here. You don't know how lucky you are."

"What is our first case going to be?" I asked.

"I have a couple of hysterectomies lined up for tomorrow. Can you help?" He asked.

"Sure…have they set up the robot room yet?"

"The Da Vinci people are back there now if you want to go see." Kay said.

"Oh sure. Thanks." I said.

"I'll come too Bella." Dr. Coleman said.

"So what is a Texas girl doing up here?"

"I just wanted a change…so I put cooler places into a hat and picked out the winner. So here I am."

"I started out at Seattle General and then moved here." I said.

"Why don't you plan on having dinner with me; so we can talk about the first couple of cases?" He said as he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh sorry tonight I have a date planned already. But thank you." I said slipping out of his arm.

"Well lucky guy. Is he a nurse here also?"

"No actually, he's a doctor here." Why would he assume I dated a nurse?

"Do I know him?"

"I don't know. His name is Edward Cullen; his father is Carlisle."

"You gotta be shitting me. You are dating Edward "fuck any girl I want Cullen?"

"Well I don't know about that? But yes, his name is Edward Cullen. How do you know him?" I looked up at him, hoping that his nickname really wasn't that.

"We were in training together?" He said that with a little bit of vinegar.

"He really is a nice guy Dr. Coleman. I actually live in their guesthouse. When I moved here Carlisle and Esme kind of took me under their wing."

My cell phone started ringing…."Hi Edward. Oh okay, what time do we need to leave?" I looked down at my watch. "Ya that will be fine. I was just peeking in on the robot before tomorrow. Yes, I met the new doctor. He said he knows you."

"Who is it Isabella?" He said.

"Dr. Jay Coleman. He said ya'll went to school together."

Dr. Coleman's phone started ringing as well.

"Oh Hi Angela. Yea that would be great…it will be nice to catch up with the two of you. See you there. Bye." He hung up his phone and returned staring at me.

"Edward I better go. I will see you at home. Yes, I love you too."

"Well it seems Bella that we are all having dinner tonight together."

"Who is?"

"You, me, Edward & Angela."

"What?"

"Ya Carlisle just called Angela to set it up." He said.

"Okay well then I better be going on home to get ready. Bye Dr. Coleman, I guess see you later." I quickly turned and walked back to get my things.

Edward Cullen I am going to kill you! I thought to myself. Well I may fuck you first, and then kill you. Especially if I have to hear about any of his nicknames panning out to be true with "Ang".

Bring it on bitch…he is mine! I just had his peen in me not one hour ago.


	21. Chapter 21

"This is not datenight."

As I was driving Venus home, I actually was rather pissed. I wanted a quiet evening alone with Edward not spending the evening hashing out old memories between her and Edward. I wonder why Jay hates Edward so much. Just to make the night better why don't we just invite RHB as well, then I can tell the bitches to bite my ass.

Maybe I can fake a migraine. No, I don't want any of them to be alone with Edward. I saw Edward's car as I pulled into the garage. Yea, he's in bed waiting on me. I started to walk through the front door but it was locked. WTF? I unlocked my door. Where is he? I walked up the stairs (No actually, I ran up the stairs hoping he would be naked just waiting for me.

Huh, he wasn't there either. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

"Where r u?"

"In my room getting ready, why?"

"I just thought you would be here when I got home."

"Be there in a few. Love you."

"Okay, luv u 2"

I walked to my closet to pick out a killer dress to remind them who he comes home with.

I turned the shower on. I needed the hot water to soothe away the tension I was feeling. Was I being paranoid? I could just feel something was up. I had the same feeling when RHB sent daggers through me. What happened in their past?

I used my pear products mainly because I knew Edward would like it and I wanted to remind him of the fact that he liked how I smelled as well. Use what you got girls!

"Ohhhhhh…" I moaned as the hot water massaged my shoulders.

"No moaning like that unless you want me to come in there. And we don't have time for the things I would want to do to you."

I heard Edward say from outside of the shower. That man could make me moan just by speaking. His eyes and voice are very powerful weapons.

I peeked out the door of the shower. And there he stood in a dark navy suit, blue shirt with the perfect tie.

The man was perfect. I think he knew it too.

"Hey." I said. He smiled at me.

"Hey yourself." He said as he reached in the cabinet for me a towel.

I turned the water off taking the hint to get out of the shower. He held the towel open for me. Such a gentleman.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He whispered as he kissed me and wrapped me in my towel.

"As are you Edward."

"I will hurry…I know we are running behind." I said as I slipped past him.

"I'm sorry about this Bella; if it makes you feel any better mom and dad will be there." He said as he walked towards me.

"I just wanted to spend the night alone with you. I really was looking forward to just lying around in your arms. I thought you might like another vampire lesson."

"Oh I do Bella." He said as he made a pouty face and stuck his lower lip out. He kneeled behind me as I sat at my vanity. I watched him in the mirror.

"Edward get up off your knees honey, you will wrinkle your suit."

"Then come here and unwrinkled me, unfold me or whatever you want to do." He said as he pulled me up to him. I could feel that he was aroused. "Bella…I love what you do to me. Can you feel it baby? I get so hard just by looking at you." I held onto him tighter because frankly I liked feeling his dick pressed up against my stomach.

"Edward, I have to get ready. We will be late." I said as I tried to wiggle out of his death grip.

"They can wait…I want you too damn bad to wait till later." I noticed he was reaching for his tie, and his belt buckle was already hanging open.

Just as I was about to strip Edward, his phone rang. "Damn it." He said aloud. He rested his chin on top of my head as he answered his phone.

"Yes mom, we are almost ready. No, go ahead we will meet you there. Yes mother." He said as he rolled his eyes. I can just imagine what she said to him.

"Did your mom just tell you we couldn't have sex right now?"

"Yes!" He pulled me closer and untied my towel.

"Edward, no we have to hurry." I said as I reached for my towel.

"I just want a reminder of what I will have later…for desert." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Okay Edward you better go downstairs and wait on me. We will get nowhere like this. I want to show those bi…I mean I want to look perfect for you."

"I want to stay and watch." He said as he crossed his arms and refused to leave.

"Now Edward if you are a good boy, and wait for me downstairs…you will get a big surprise on our way home tonight." I said as I smiled at him.

"At what would that be love?"

"You will have to wait and see." I said as I walked into my closet.

He let out a huff and turned to leave. "Okay."

I chose a dark blue silk dress for my weapon tonight. Also, I happen to match Edward maybe they will notice.

I went to the dresser and picked out a matching bra and thong set that I know Edward would love. This night calls for stockings and garters.

I put my hair up in a French braid. Touched up my makeup, went to my jewelry box for some simple jewelry. My diamond earrings with matching necklace.

"Bella, honey we really got to go." I heard Edward say from the stairway. I grabbed my heels and walked out of my room.

"Holy fuck Bella. You are going to kill me."

"Now Edward if I killed you, then you wouldn't enjoy your surprise later would you?" I walked past him, cupped his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Bella you are the devil." He said. We walked down the stairs together holding hands.

"Yes Edward I am, but I think you like that quality about me."

"Indeed I do Bella, indeed I do."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry guys its been a while for the updates. Few mistakes I have caught while re-reading this:

Edward has 2 ex-girlfriends: victoria (RHB) and Angela Stone

Robo-doc is Dr. Jay Coleman

Movie Edward's girlfriend is Tanya.

Enjoy…and remember I own nothing even remotely associated with anything Twilight. I only wish I did; especially Edward.

kelliwelli

"Oh really"

BPOV

As we pulled up to "La tua Cantante", the valet came to my side and opened the door, but Edward stepped in front of him to help me out of the car. Such a man, he definitely gets a surprise on the way home. Do I really have the guts to suck off my drop-dead gorgeous doctor boyfriend while he drives us home? Duh…yes!

"Bella if I haven't told you tonight, you look absolutely stunning. I am one lucky man." He said as he tucked my hand in the crook of him arm. I think I teared up and blushed at the same time.

"Oh hello Dr. Cullen, the rest of your party is here. Follow me please."

As we approached the table, I saw one woman I loved and another that I am sure I would not like. I will show her who Edward Cullen belongs to.

"Thank you Edward." I said as he pulled out my chair and then he reached down and kissed my neck.

"You're welcome baby." He whispered and then winked at me.

"So now that we are all here, let me welcome out two newest doctors' to our little town." Carlisle said as he lifted his glass of wine. We of course followed his lead. Gag.

Dinner was served. I am going to have to work off all of these calories later. hehehehe

Thank goodness, Esme was seated next to me. I could talk to her while the "doctors" talked business.

"Bella, have you told Edward that you were one of my best students?" Dr. Coleman said.

"Uh, no I haven't. And no I think Bradley was your best student." I said.

"Well okay Bradley was the best male student, but you were by far the best female student_ I have ever had_." I felt Edward put his arm around my shoulder as if he were claiming ownership over me.

"Thank you, surgical assisting seems to come natural to me. Doesn't it Dr. Cullen?" I said as I looked into Edward's eyes. He smiled at me.

"What do you think Edward? Is she as good as Jay says she is?" Angela said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She is actually one of the best assistants _I have ever had._" Edward said.

Uh oh…I feel a pissing contest or dick measuring contest in the near future.

"Now wait a minute Edward, I think you and I make a pretty good surgical team." The bitch said as she smiled at me.

"Well I can promise you that Bella could probably do the surgeries by herself, matter of fact I know she can." He said again with the claiming of me. After he said that, he kissed my temple. Oh, he's good! Take that I thought to myself.

"So Angela,… it is okay if I call you Angela isn't it?" Do not let anybody say that I wasn't at least trying to be polite, well at least on the outside. On the inside, I was pulling her hair out and showing who Edward belongs to.

"Yes Bella, but maybe in front of the staff though you should call me Dr. Stone." She said with a little bit of venom in her tone.

"Absolutely! Whatever you think is best." I said with the same venom.

"Oh Angela, we are pretty laid back here that really won't be necessary. The staff will respect you regardless if they say Dr. or not. The only one that won't call me Edward is Mrs. Burnett, the OB unit clerk."

"That's true Edward; it will be a loss to us when she retires." Carlisle said.

"Well whatever you think is best." She said as the daggers flew from her eyes.

Whatever bitch…I threw them right back at her.

"Now before we call it a night how..."

"Yes you need to get Bella home; I need her to be top notch tomorrow for the robot cases." Jay interrupted.

"I'll be fine; matter of fact Edward lets go swimming when we get home." I said as I looked at HER!

"Are swimsuits optional?" He whispered to me. Of course, everybody knew what he said to me.

"Now as I was saying, we need to discuss on-call issues." Carlisle said.

"Well, I am going to continue to be on-call for my patients. That seems to work well for them." Edward said.

"You mean Edward; you take call 24/7 for your patients?" She said.

"Yes you don't want to be on-call for your patients?"

"Not every night. I also want a life. I just assumed that after 5pm there would be an on-call doctor or even a midwife."

"If you want us to cover for you after 5 we just need to come up with some kind of financial arrangement." Carlisle said in his administrative voice.

The table went silent.

Awkward!

"Yes, well I think Bella and I will call it an evening." Edward said as he stood up and helped me out of my chair.

"Bella I want you there by 7 in the morning." Jay said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I will deliver her myself." Edward said.

"Goodnight dears." Esme said.

"Goodnight mom." As he leaned and kissed her cheek. She reached up and touched the place where her son kissed her. I want to be a mother like her someday. Someday.

"Oh Edward you are assisting me tomorrow on the myomectomy aren't you?" SHE said.

"Yes Angela…I will be there."

Edward grabbed my hand, placed a kiss on the back of it, and asked if I were ready to go.

I nodded yes. Oh, this boy is so getting his surprise on the way home.

The valet was quick to bring us Edward's car. Then we were on our way. He turned to look at me with the cutest and sexiest smirk on his face.

"Edward are you in a big rush to get home?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?"

"I do, but I never said anything about going to your pool."

"Oh really Ms. Swan? And where are we going then?"

"Alice told me there was a quiet, dark natural spring behind your house, is that true?"

"Yes there is, I forget about that spot. I've never wanted to take anybody there before…till now."

Once on our way, I reached over and started rubbing Edward's thigh. He shifted a little in the seat. I started to run my hand to the inside of his leg towards his now a little bigger crotch area. He cleared his throat, trying to turn his attention to the road.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward." I whispered into his neck. I started to run my fingers on the now pronounced outline of his erection.

"Uh Bella…as much as I don't want you to stop what you think you are fixing to do, I really don't want to kill us in a car wreck either."

"The headlines alone would kill your father." He said and laughed.

"**Girlfriend dies in car wreck with boyfriend's dick in her mouth."**

I start to laugh picturing my father investigating the scene.

"Ew gross."

"So can you please stop till we are not in a moving vehicle?" He is almost pleading.

"No. I promised you a surprise on the way home. I don't intend to break my promise; you were such a good boy tonight." I say as I squeeze him gently through his slacks.

"Bella…please." But I notice is bulge hasn't dwindled in size.

"Do you really want me to stop Edward?" I say as I kiss his neck.

"No, but this is so dangerous. I'm not sure I can drive while you are doing this." I notice he swallows really hard after he said it.

"Edward, just drive sweetheart. Are you telling me you never think of me while you are doing surgery?"

"That's different." He says.

"No it isn't Edward. Just do what you have done a hundred times. Pretend I'm not even here." I say as I squeeze him and reach for his zipper.

"If you die, don't come whining to me." He said as he looked down at me.

"Just move your seat back a little, and watch the road."

I opened his pants and lowered his zipper. I leaned down to kiss the tip that was peeking out of the top of his underwear.

"Bella." He moaned.

I gently removed him from the annoying cotton boxer. I ran my tongue over the opening and spread the leaking fluid over the head. Hearing him moan makes me want to do this forever. I took his head in my mouth and sucked gently running my tongue over the backside. I pushed his dress shirt up a little because I loved the trail of hair that lead to this part of Edward.

"Honey that feels so good." He said as I noticed he placed his hand on the back of my head.

I took more of him in my mouth with each stroke. He would raise his hips to reach me. I knew he would love this. I knew that I didn't have too much longer before we were home, so I needed to up my game just a bit.

I bobbed my head up and down a little faster. Sucked and twirled my tongue on each up stroke over the head.

I noticed his hand added a little more pressure and was setting the pace that he likes for me. I loved knowing that Edward liked what I was doing.

"Is this okay baby." I asked. Silence and nothing came from the beautiful face above me.

I looked up at him as he was staring out the front windshield. His chest was heaving a little faster. I guess he noticed I had stopped and slowly looked down at me. I smiled and placed a kiss on the tip as we made eye contact.

"I love you Bella Swan." He said as he gently squeezed my neck.

"I know you do Edward Cullen." Then I continued what I was doing. With my right hand, I stroked what I couldn't get in my mouth, and massaged his balls.

After a couple of minutes Edward said, "Move Bella I'm going to cum." I didn't move but kept going until I felt him start to pulse and vibrate in my mouth.

"Bella" he gasped and lifted his hips as his release hit the back of my throat.

I could feel him pull over the car to the side of the road.

"Bella come up here." He said as he pulled me up to him.

He placed both of his hands on each side of my face, and leaned in to kiss me. He traced his tongue on my bottom lip, and entered my mouth. Kissing Edward like this was almost the best feeling ever. Almost.

"Bella…I don't know what to say. Baby that was…mind-blowing how good that felt. You are so good at that. In the short time we have been together how could you learn that so quickly?" He said as he placed our foreheads together.

"I just do what I think you would like. It is easy with you. Why does it bother you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Bella, no man could be luckier than I am."

"Oh Edward, it's just a blow job. Not nuclear science."

"Well promise me that no other man will get to experience that with you." He said as he kissed me gently.

"Edward I wouldn't want to do this to any other man."

Just then, a car passed us. Edward put himself back together and pulled back out on the highway.

"Thank you Bella."

"What for?"

"Loving me." He said as he squeezed my hand and kissed the tips of my fingers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey fellow fan-fic readers…Please forgive me for not updating my stories. Life has been very hectic.**

**Our daughter is a senior, and my Army son will be deployed to Afghanistan next week. So I will need you guys more than ever. **

**Be safe,**

**Kelliwelli**


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh boy, surgery day!"

Chapter 24

"Wake up sweetness!" I heard someone whispering into my ear. Why is someone speaking to me so damn early?

"Bella…you have to get up. I brought you coffee sweetheart." I just mumbled something at the voice. "Bella, if you don't wake up I will pull you out of this bed."

"Okay, I'm up. No need for violence this early in the morning Dr. Pushy." I sat up pulled the blankets up to cover myself, as I remembered I was naked underneath. He handed me my coffee and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He said.

"No." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"Well…I don't really have that much time to cover all the reasons I love you but I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much you mean to me. I love you Bella, and I hope someday that when we wake up together every morning you will feel the love all around you." Awwww….is he not the sweetest.

"Edward, are you buttering me up for something?"

"I'm hurt!" He said with a smile. "No, I just hope that someday you will truly be mine, have a wedding ring on your finger, and possibly a baby as beautiful as you in your arms."

"Who's baby? Do I get to choose the father?" Yes, I am a smartass.

He reached up and took my coffee, set it down on the bedside table. He crawled up to me and pulled me down so that he was cowering over me.

"Now Bella…that is not a very nice thing to say. Do you honestly believe that any child you have would be anybody else's but one that we made together?" I could almost see a little bit of anger and hurt in his eyes.

I reached up to kiss him. Then smart-ass returned…

"So you have Robert Pattinson's phone number when it is time to get me pregnant? Wow, you are the best!" I giggled as I looked up at him.

"That isn't very funny Bella…now are you going to get out of bed or do I have to pull you out?" I looked up at him like "You wouldn't dare?" The look on his face communicated, "Oh yes I would."

"Okay I'll get up." I said with a huff and threw the covers off. I hopped out of bed knowing that I was butt NAKED! I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

"I know that trick Isabella. But later you can bribe me all you want." He said as he walked over to me; he pulled me close to him and just, well he moaned when his hands moved to my very naked ass.

"Where are you going?" I asked, thinking he was going to join me.

"I am going to go break all of your movies that Pattinson dude in them." He said as he walked out.

"You better not, or no more blowjobs in the car." I yelled out. "That would be a shame too; I really thought I needed more practice with my car technique."

"No darling, your technique is perfect do not change a thing." He said as he poked his head back in the bathroom.

"Are we riding to work together?" I shouted over the noise of the running water.

"No, we have a meeting after work to discuss how we will cover Angela's call coverage for us. If she isn't going to be on call for her own patient's then she will reimburse us for our time."

"Oh yea, I forgot. Okay I will see you in surgery then."

"I will meet you in the surgery lounge; remember I promised I would hand deliver you to Dr. Jackass."

I love jealous he-man Edward.

"Okay, see you there." I poked my head out of the shower door to see Edward leaning on the counter. Damn my boyfriend is fuck hot in scrubs.

"I thought you were leaving?" I said to him. He smiled at me. I noticed his scrub pants looked a little fuller in the front. He followed my eyes down; looking smug he said, "Yes I am a horny bastard when it comes to you. I better go."

"Bye baby." I said.

"Okay love. Be careful." He said as he turned to walk out.

After curling my hair, I decided to wear my bright red scrubs to work today; Edward liked how my butt looked in these. I have a zebra hat with red ribbon ties to match it.

Venus and I arrived safely. I was walking towards the surgery department when I heard HER. As I turned the corner, I saw Edward leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and she was standing in front of him.

His eyes darted towards me over her shoulder. She must have noticed that his attention was no longer fully on her so she turned to see what he was looking at. I smiled when I saw him open his arms to me. I walked past her and snuggled into my baby's arms.

"I see Venus took good care of you." He said as he kissed my temple.

"Oh just like always. Venus is very good to me."

"What is Venus? Is that your own personal battery operated pleasure device?" SHE said.

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me.

Oh no she didn't. Okay girly, you don't want to get in a bitch fight with me…you will not win. I thought to myself.

"No Ange…I mean Dr. Stone, Venus is my Volvo C30. Next to Edward, she is my favorite thing. And why would I need a battered operated pleasure anything when I have a live breathing pleasure delivering man by my side?" I raised my eyes at her daring her to say one more bitchy remark.

"A Volvo huh? I didn't realize nurses were paid that well. Or did Edward buy it for you?" She smirked.

"No I didn't buy it…" He started to say but I interrupted him by saying, "No I can buy my own car or anything I need for that matter." This bitch will be going down soon.

Feeling the

"Baby, I better hand deliver you as I promised last night." Edward said.

"Well don't be late to my case Edward. I don't want a nurse as my assistant." I shook my head at her.

"Tell them to page me when you are draping…you can have a nurse help you with that right?" He said as we walked away holding hands.

"Calm down baby, she is so intimidated by you." He said.

"Because you are beautiful, smart, funny as hell and you won't take her crap. She is not use to women especially not being intimated by her. She knows she can't intimidate you." He said.

"And I hope she knows that she can't have you! You are mine." I said as I looked up to his beautiful smiling face.

"I love your jealous cave girl side."

"Hi guys." Kay said as she walked towards us.

"Hi Kay."

"Good morning Kay." Dr. Beautiful said.

Kay noticed that we were still holding hands. "Well Bella I better deliver you as promised."

"Yes you better go; Dr. Coleman was calling for you."

"Okay I better go." I said as I looked up at Edward.

"Bye baby." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Good Luck."

"Thanks, ah…you too."

**Next is EPOV

"Edward, can we talk for a minute before you go to Dr. Stone's case?" Kay asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have a seat." She said.

"Is there a problem Kay?"

"No not really, I just need to run something by you. I see that you and Bella are quite the couple."

"Yes, we are." I looked at her waiting for her to drop the hammer.

"Well, as you know there is nothing in the bylaws that state you guys can't date." She said.

"I know that." I said.

"But there are some people here that feel she probably gets a little more privileges because of you and your father." Noticing the look on my face, she quickly put up her hands to halt what I was fixing to say.

"Now before you go off, let me say this. Bella is smart and an excellent assistant; she is a very valuable person to this department."

"Yes, she is. She is not an excellent assistant because of my father or me. And I promise she has never asked for anything to advance her career. She would kick my ass if she thought for one minute that I would extend any privileges to her just because she is my girlfriend."

"Now what is the real problem?" I said with probably a little too much vinegar.

"Edward, I have no problem with you dating but what would you think if she changed surgical services?"

"Just think if there was an emergency in one of your cases; and Bella was your assistant. What if the outcome wasn't good and you were sued. Would you really want a lawyer saying that you were distracted because your love interest was assisting you?"

"For one; we don't bring our private life into the OR. And two; Bella is too much of a professional to put anything personal above the patient on the table. And…" Kay stopped me before I continued.

"Edward you and I both know that people love to stir up trouble. I just want to prevent anything that could disrupt my department; including the attitudes of my employees."

"What exactly do you want Bella to do?" I asked.

"I want to ask her to be the lone assistant for all Robotic cases; we are moving that service to another floor. I have had several doctors' request her for this."

I looked at her and shook my head. "I hope you aren't suggesting that I pass this news on to her."

"Well yes actually I was Edward; it might go over better coming from you."

"No…if this is what you want then you need to be the one to handle it. We really do keep business separate. I am not and will never be one of her superiors. But let me say this; if I hear one smartass remark or comment coming from any of your employees I won't hesitate to take care of it myself. Do you understand? Bella and I is not the fucking business of anybody back here. Are we finished? I am sure Dr. Stone's case has started." I did not wait for an answer; I was too pissed to be cordial right now.

As I was walking down the surgery hall, I noticed some of the employees looking at me. I am sure they heard our conversation.

"Hi Dr. Cullen", I heard several nurses and techs say to me as I walked down the hall. I put on my smug "doctor" attitude and just ignored them.

"Wow, there must be trouble in love-land." Okay, that made me stop walking and turn around.

"Teresa, is there something you wanted to say to me?" I said with my hands crossed across my chest. Hoping that my pissed off attitude was showing.

"Oh ah…well". I stood waiting on an answer with my eyebrows raised never losing eye contact with her.

"I didn't think so." I said as I turned and walked away.

"Oh Edward there you are. They are just about ready for us, you ready to scrub in." Angela said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No I'm not…have them find me before you make the incision." I said and walked away.

"Edward…what's wrong?"

I kept walking.

This day started out so great, bringing Bella coffee while she was naked. I need to take Bella on a vacation; I want to be totally alone with her away from this bullshit.

I walked over to the coffee maker. I remember the first time I saw Bella and then caught Bella before she fell on her face. I had to smile at that memory. I am so totally in love with her; if I thought she would marry me now. I could tell Kay and her "employees" to jump up my ass.

"Dr. Cullen." I turned to the voice.

"Yes."

"They are ready for you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Laura, be right there."

Just shake it off Cullen. Keep your mouth shut and get this case over with. You can do this. I thought to myself.

"About time." Angela said as the scrub tech was putting on my gloves.

"Laura can you get Dr. Stone a standing stool, I am not going to do surgery with the table this low." I said as I looked down at Angela.

"Are we starting sometime today?" I looked over at the tech and then back to HER.

"Knife." She said.

"So Edward what are your plans after this?"

I never raised my head and just said, "I have patients."

"Parker retractor please." I said to the tech.

"Thank you, will you hold it please." I said.

We continued working in almost silence.

"What do you think, should we just remove the uterus. This is a large fibroid." She said.

"Is she done with children?" I asked.

"She doesn't have any?" She said.

"Does she not want children?" I said.

"Well she knew that if I felt the fibroid was too big; we would do a hysterectomy."

"I think we should try to remove it; and if we can't control the hemorrhage then we could do a hyst. If this were my wife I would want them to try the myomectomy first."

She sighed.

"Okay we can try." She said.

"What time are your patient's?" She asked.

"At ten why?"

"I don't want you to be late."

"I will be fine, if we get this done."

"Have you never done a myomectomy?" I asked.

"Not on one this big." She said. I am sure I rolled my eyes are her.

"Okay, I will show you." Turning to the tech, I asked her to get my some #1 Chromic and advised her to have plenty of laps and to suction the blood for me.

"#15 blade please."

I made the incision through the uterus. Grasped the edges with Allis clamps. "Okay suction please."

I dissected with my fingers around the fibroid. I have long fingers so that works to my advantage when it comes to blunt dissection.

"Okay Sandra, I need a Lahey clamp x 2, and you to suction."

"Yes Dr. Cullen". She said.

"Angela hold the incision open for me. Keep sucking, it's almost out."

I kept working the capsule free until I had the fibroid in my hand."  
>"Wow! Looks like a softball." Sandra said.<p>

"Maybe Bella would like to pitch it." Angela said.

"Yea maybe she would. (at your head she would), Okay Sandra I need the chromic please."

"Edward, are you sure you can control the bleeding?" Angela said.

"Yes Dr. Stone I can." I continued sewing starting deep to close the huge hole left in her uterus. So layer by layer I sewed until I had the defect closed."

"See, just go slow and steady. And you can control the bleeding." I said with a smart-ass tone to my voice. I sewed the uterine incision with Vicryl and used a baseball style closure. It's very hemostatic and cool to do.

"Hey Sandra can you get me some Interceed."

** (Interceed is an adhesive barrier about 3"x3" made of a mesh-like material.)

"Sure, I had it in the room just in case."

"Okay so now we can irrigate the belly and put the Interceed on and get out of here." I said. "Hey Laura, have they started the robot yet?"

"I will check for you." She called the front desk for me.

"Yes Dr. Cullen; matter of fact they are undocking and finishing up."

"Thanks. Sandra are you done counting?"

"Yes sir, do you want me to help Dr. Stone close?"

"Yes that would be great, thanks."

"Are you in a hurry Edward?" Angela said.

"No not really, you don't need my help in closing the abdomen do you?" I noticed Sandra look at me I just smiled back.

As I took of my bloody gown and gloves, I reminded HER of our meeting after work today. Laura reached for my soiled stuff.

"I got it…My mother taught me not to throw my clothes on the floor."

"Well you wouldn't believe how many doctors' just throw them next to the trashcan." She said as she looked at Angela.

"Yes I would believe it. Thanks everybody."

I walked out of the room and headed to the Robot room.

I peeked in and noticed they were taking off the drapes.

"Oh Hi Dr. Cullen. Were you looking for Miss Bella?

"Yea, has she been gone long?"

"Well she was kind of upset and left as soon as she had the incisions closed."

"What happened?"

"Kay was talking to her before the case. She wasn't her usual bubbly self during the case after that. So not like our Miss Bella; I love working with her."

"Thanks I will tell her. Do you know where she went?"

"No sorry; but if I had to guess I would say Starbucks."

"That's my guess too. Thanks have a good day."

"Bye Dr. Cullen, and make her smile again. She is too pretty to look sad."

"I agree." Now why can't all women be sweet and nice like her? Why do some women have to be territorial and just plain bitchy?

I could smell the coffee aroma the closer I got to Starbucks. I could see Bella sitting in a booth at the back of the store; her back was too me so she didn't see me come in.

"Hey baby." I said as I sat down across from her.

She was staring out of the window and had tears in her eyes.

"Baby what is it?" I reached out to touch her cheek.

Just then, a tear fell down her cheek as she leaned into my hand.

"Kay came and told me that it would be best if I changed out of the gyn surgery service and go to the robot floor. She is afraid that I may cause jealousy to the other nurses and may distract you during surgery." She never made eye contact with me.

"Bella baby…I am so sorry. I told her that you do not distract me."  
>"You knew…why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"I didn't know. She called me to her office after you went to your room. I am afraid I left her office in a huff and will probably have to apologize for my language usage."

"Edward, don't get in trouble because of me."

"There is no way you can get me in trouble. Are you done for the day? I only have a few patients' to see and then we could go home for a while before I have that stupid meeting. Would that be okay?" She nodded yes.

"Okay are you going to stay here?" I asked as I scooted next to her. I pulled her into me side.

"Bella I love you. Oh by the way the nurse in your room said that I needed to make you smile again because it saddens her if you aren't your bubbly self."

"She did? Now I am embarrassed, but Sue has always been very nice to me. She isn't like all of the other jealous bitches around."

"I promised that I would make you smile again; I hope I also make you moan my name." I whispered into her ear.

"Me too." She said.

"Okay I better go. I will come back for you in a bit." I got up and kissed her forehead.

"Bye baby." I said as I walked off.


	25. Chapter 25

Okay guys…sorry for the long delay in updates. Got my son deployed and our senior daughter will take up some of my time... Anyway…what do you think, is Angela going to be trouble? What about Jay? I think Edward enjoyed the ride home don't you?

**Remember I don't own anything "Twilighty"…love you SM.

Kelliwelli

Chapter 25

"A morning of surgery"

**Starts out in EPOV of the same day.

"Wake up sweetness!"

She is so adorable when she is grumpy in the morning.

"Don't make me pull you out?" I sat beside her in bed with a cup of java just the way she like it.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you…" She said as she reached for the cup. I pulled the mug away from her.

"Not until you get out of bed. I know this trick." She got out of bed giving me her best "poutey" face.

"Not today princess I know that trick."

"Okay, I give up." She said and reluctantly slid out of bed…NAKED!

She walked beside me and patted me on the head and took her mug with her to the bathroom. She turned to look at me seductively, where I sat on the bed with what I am sure was an expression of lust. Damn my girl is fuck-hot! As she shut the door I said. "I know that trick as well, princess." I heard her giggling like a school girl.

"Bella, we should probably take separate cars. Don't you think?"

"Why Dr. Cullen?" She said as she peeked out the bathroom door.

"Because dad wants us to sit down with the staff and Angela. We have to work out the on-call situation."

"Edward, can I still assist you or do you think you should have Dr. Stone assist you?" She asked.

"Carlisle thinks for a little while I should, but baby I hope to have you back with me in the OR in the near future."

"It's okay Edward. I understand! You guys have a business to run and you should work together. She said with a saddened tone.

"Times like this is when I wish I had the power of Medusa and then I could turn her into to a stone statue.

"Hey if I could really be Medusa, we would have a stone Dr. Stone…oh wait, we already do." She immediately hand covered her mouth. She looked down and tried to look ashamed.

"Good try Medusa, you're pouty and ashamed face does not suit you." I said.

"Bella, I love that you get jealous. It's like you prove your ownership in me. I love it and it really makes me horny." He said as he walked towards me and my naked self.

"Uh uh…Dr. Cullen, you have a partner waiting on you to assist her. And I believe you said something about hand delivering me to a certain Robo-doc."

"Shit! You are right Medusa. Hurry and get dressed before I call us in sick."

She poked her head out of the shower door and caught me leaning against the counter. I noticed her eyes run down my body to the beginnings of a happy penis.

"I will hold you to that my dear hunky man."

"Okay, I'm leaving." He said as he ran his deliciously long fingers through his deliciously beautiful hair.

"Bye. I love you. Meet you in the surgeon's lounge." He said as he walked out.

"Love you too." She said.

I saw her turn the corner over the shoulder of Angela. As soon as we made eye contact I straightened up and opened my crossed arms for her to snuggle in.

"Hey honey, I see Venus treated you right." I said as I kissed my temple. I noticed that Angela was biting the inside of her cheeks…and she looked pissed.

"Yes Venus treats me right." She said as she leaned into me.

"What's a Venus? Is that some kind of pathetic device that some women have to use?" SHE said to Bella. Uh-oh…here we go. I tightened my arms around her.

"Uh no Dr. Stone, I don't need one of those…I have a 6'3" living breathing sex machine. No battered operated boyfriends come near me." I am sure they both heard me snicker.

"Venus is the name of Bella's car." I said as I smiled down at her.

"What kind of car is it Bella?" She said.

"It is a red Volvo C30, she is very pretty." .

"I guess nurses get paid more than I thought." She spouted off.

Oh my God, Medusa is going to make an appearance. Look into her eyes…I begged.

"Okay well Bella, I promised to hand deliver you to the robot room so let's go."

"Edward my case will be starting soon, don't be late."

"Angela…I will be there once you are draped. You surely don't need any assistance in draping." I said in a very curt tone.

"Bye Dr. Stone have a good case." Bella said.

"I'm sorry Edward; she will probably turn me into Kay for being a smart mouth. I really need to control my inner bitch. I just have this sneaky feeling she wants to bump me off and take my place in your bed." Bella said.

"Bella… do not put that visual in my head. There is no way on Earth that will ever happen." He said as I placed my hands on each side of her perfect beautiful face.

"You do believe me, right Bella?"

"Yes Edward I believe you. I will try to kill her with kindness and leave Medusa at home." She said as I pulled her into a hug. We try to keep the PDA down to a minimum.

As we walked down the surgery hall Kay started walking towards us.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, Bella." She said.

"Hi Kay." We both said.

"What I remember Dr. Coleman was a really good Robotic surgeon." Bella said.

"Bella, as a surgeon, I realize that we are only as good as those we have assisting."

"Well Edward I'm not sure about that but I can hold my own. Now go away, before you are late to assist a certain surgeon."

"Bye honey, maybe meet you at Starbucks later?" I said.

"Okay that would be great." Bella said and walked on to her room.

BPOV:

I was about to walk into the room to assist the other nurses' with the positioning.

"Hi Sandra, so glad you are with us today."

"Hi Bella honey. Let me know if Dr. Beautiful doesn't treat you right. I remember him when he was a pimple-faced teenage boy. Oh the stories Dr. Carlisle would tell us." We all laughed.

"Ya, I might have to have those stories for blackmail."

Just then Kay came into the room.

"Bella…before you scrub can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure Kay I will be right there."

"Wonder what that's about?" I said to Sandra.

I walked to Kay's office. I swear I could smell Edward's cologne in her office.

"So what's up Kay?" I noticed she had closed the door. Well this isn't good.

"Bella…you know I have no problem with you and Dr. Cullen dating."

"But…" I said.

"Well, dating a doctor can be very tricky especially when he looks the way Edward does." I smiled at the image I had in my head.

"And…" I said.

"Well it has come to my attention that some of my employees here feel that you get extra privileges because of him and also because of his father."

"That's ridiculous; I would never abuse my relationship with both Dr. Cullen's. When I am at work it is just Bella first assistant and Dr. Cullen; not Edward and Bella. You know that I don't flaunt our relationship."

"Yes Bella, but I have to protect the patient's here in this department and the attitudes of my employees that work here."

I could feel tears start to sting my eyes and I am sure my neck and chest are broken out in red splotches.

"I assume you have a solution for this "problem"? I said with a little too much vinegar in my tone.

"Well as I told Edward I fe…"

"Wait what? You talked to Edw..I mean Dr. Cullen about this?" Well fuck…there is no holding back the tears now.

"Yes of course Bella, I was hoping that he would talk to you about this."

"You are the head of this department not Edward; you have something to say to me I would prefer it comes from you." I wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

"I was thinking that since is now his partner he could just use her to assist on his cases. Just think about this Bella. What if an incident happened during one of his cases and a law suit followed. What do you think the lawyers are going to say? I have seen enough medical malpractice cases to know that lawyers will dig up anything they can to make everyone involved look bad. How do you think it would sound to a jury that Dr. Cullen had his girlfriend in the case assisting him; and was probably a little distracted from their night of whatever."

I sat there with a shocked look on my face. "I am a good, no scratch that…I am a great assistant. I don't care if Edward and I are a couple outside of this hospital. Once I scrub in I am no longer his girlfriend. Never once has he been distracted by me."

"Oh come on Bella, nurses in OB told me that once after an emergency C-section that he thanked you for being there and then proceeded to hug you."

I am running over who was around L&D that day. You just never know who your friends are? Oh tell me Dr. RHB didn't do this to us. Edward is going to flip out when I tell him this.

"Did you mention this to Dr. Cullen?" I asked her.

"No, I could tell he was getting upset with all of this."

"What do you want me to do Kay?"

"I was thinking that maybe you could transfer to the new wing of the surgery department we are opening. We will be doing all Robotic cases there. You could be the lone assistant." She said.

"Fine whatever you want. When will this take effect?" I said.

"We are moving the robot there over the weekend; so I hope we will be up and running next week."

"Is there anything else Kay?" She shook her head no, "Bella…I am sorry."

"Whatever Kay." I said as I walked out of her office.

"Hey Bella!" I heard somebody say to me. I just kept walking.

"Wow there must be trouble in love-land." I heard her say. I almost stopped and turned to confront the nosey body; but I won't be here long so I let it slid.

Oh power of Medusa consumes me!

I walked by Dr. Stone's room notice they haven't started yet. I hurried to my room and scrubbed in before I would see Edward.

"Bella…what's wrong?" Sandra asked as she tied up my gown.

I just shook my head and said, "Nothing."

"Okay sweetheart, if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks Sandra. Where is Dr. Coleman? I really want to get this case done."

"I called him and he is on his way down. Do you know what size uterine manipulator you want?" She said.

"Yes, give me the standard size."

Once we had the robot docked to the surgical trocars; it went as smooth as silk. Dr. Coleman is a very good surgeon.

Every once in a while, I had to sniffle away my stupid runny nose from crying.

"Bella…turn and look at me." Sandra said quietly. She very gently reached under my protective glasses and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks." Sniff-sniff

"Your welcome honey."

This day started out wonderful. Waking up in his arms. He brought me coffee and I got to tease him. I remember the first time I saw Edward and then when he had to catch me before I busted my face.

The case went without a hitch. Dr. Coleman thanked me and left me to close the patient's incisions. I am sure he noticed my splotchy face and neck.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked.

"Yes thank you, just a bad day." I said as I kept on sewing. I really needed to go to Starbucks and get out of this department.

I ordered my usual and I couldn't give a fuck if the barista screwed it up.

After getting my café latte', I went to a booth in the back.

"Hey baby", I heard Edward say.

"Hey. You guys get done with HER case?" I still haven't made eye contact with him.

"Baby what is it?" He said as he reached and touched my cheek; I just leaned into his beautiful hand.

"Kay told me I was being transferred to the robotic surgical unit. Because she is afraid that I will be a distraction to you; and that there are some employees feel I get special privileges because of you and Carlisle."

I finally looked at him. "Edward do I do that? Am I treated differently because of both Dr. Cullen's?"

"Baby as I told her; you do not distract me during the surgery. Now saying that I am comforted at times knowing that you are there. But never have you distracted me to deviate from what I am doing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Baby, I didn't know till after you went to your room. I will probably have to apologize to her for my language, but not today."

"Edward don't get in trouble because of me."

"After I finish seeing patient's why don't I take you home and we can have lunch in peace."

"Okay, but I will just follow you home that way we won't have to come back for my car."

"Nah, we will take Venus and mom or somebody can bring me back." He said as he leaned into me and kissed my temple. Good grief this man smells good.

"I love you Bella."

"Oh by the way; Sandra told me it was up to me to get your smile back. She doesn't like it when you aren't your Bubbly-Bella self."

"I am not sure that Bella will be making an appearance today." I said.

"Well I will see what I can do about that if you know what I mean. I won't be happy until I hear you moan my name"

"Well I better, see you in a little bit my Bella. And smile, everything will work out. Okay?" He said as he got up out of the booth. I instantly felt the cold air surround me.

"Okay, I love you Edward." I said as a single tear fell down my cheek. He gently wiped it away as he leaned down to kiss me so sweetly on the lips.

"Bye baby." He said as he turned to leave. I turned and watched him walk out; he knew I would watch him. So of course he looked over his shoulder and winked.

Maybe "Bubbly-Bella" will make an appearance but not until "orgasmic Bella" makes her appearance. God I love this man.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay guys…been busy with the family! Kelliwelli

Chapter 26

A few weeks have gone by and the new "robot" wing is up and running. The hospital is bringing in some new surgeons to advance the success of the robotic surgical service. I wondered if Edward was interested in learning robot hysterectomies and if I would be the one to assist him. I am due to go to a workshop in Dallas with some of the other staff members about the robot and successful robotic programs. I need to tell Edward but it seems our schedules have been so different now that I am not in the main hospital. It feels that something…or someone is trying to put a wedge in between us. I am sure I am just paranoid. Did I rush into this relationship? I feel like we haven't been able to spend quality time together in a while. There have been nights that he either stayed at the hospital or slept in the main house. Something is up I just don't know what it is.

After finishing my shift at the hospital, I notice Edward's car parked right beside Dr. Stone's. I walked over to his and placed my hand on the hood; it's cold. I wonder how long he has been here. I start to walk to the stairs but I can hear voices coming from people walking down the stairs.

"You know what they say about female softball players?"

"No, what?"

"Oh you know that most of them are gay or bi?" She said as she giggled. Were they talking about me?

***(NOW BEFORE SOME OF YOU GO BALLISTIC ON ME…I JUST NEEDED SOMETHING THAT WOULD MAKE US HATE THIS WOMAN. THIS IS NOT INTENDED TO PISS ANYBODY OFF.) CONTINUE STORY….**

I peeked around the corner to see who they were. I recognize them they are those new assistants they hired in the surgery department. What were their names? Candy and Debra I think.

"Well, let me tell you, if I could I would fuck him till he couldn't walk straight." I heard one of them say to the other.

"Me too, but isn't he just head over heels in love with her?"

"I heard they made her go to work in another department because she was distracting him and couldn't keep her hands off of him. Making a public display of her and embarrassing him. I am sure the bosses didn't like that. I bet she bragged and thought she could do whatever she wanted to the other employees' faces."

I never did that. Who are these women and why would they say these terrible things?

"He thanked me today and said I did a great job assisting him today. I mean that's a start right?" Candy said as she smoothed her scrubs over her overly done fake breasts. I immediately looked down at my not so endowed chest. Insecure Bella was making an appearance. I miss you Edward I thought to myself. I could feel the tears start to form. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"Look isn't that her car? I bet she made him buy it for her. She will have him broke and lonely before he knows what hit him." What…why would they say these things?

"Ya and will probably get knocked up just to try and trap him." One of the bitches says while the other nods and laughs.

They finally got into their cars after promising to call or text one another. I think my feet are frozen in place. I need to find Edward but all I can think about is getting into the bath then going to sleep. Surely tomorrow will be a better day.

I pull out of the hospital and as I am driving through Starbucks I get an incoming call from Edward.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" He says. God I love his voice. A lump has formed in my throat.

"Hi Edward." I say as I try to sound cheery.

"I miss you baby; it's been too long since we have spent quality time together. Are you alright?" He says.

"Ya I guess our schedules aren't clicking right now. How are you?"

"Busy, as I am sure you can tell. Bella…can I come and see you tonight? I am sorry I haven't been able to sleep in your bed but I have been getting home so late and honestly I haven't been the best of company."

"Is there something wrong?" Not sure, I want to hear the answer to the question.

"No just shit at work…people, the workload and my gosh don't people have better things to do than make babies? I bet I have delivered at least 30 babies in the last 8 days."

"Well think of all the money you made." WTF? I never say things like that. A few quiet seconds pass…

"Bella…why would you say that?" I can tell he is pissed at the statement.

"Well…I don't know. It just slipped out." I think those stupid bitches have bothered me more than I realize.

"You know I am not a money hungry doctor Bella. I can't believe you would say such a thing…" I stopped him before he said anything else.

"Edward; I know you aren't. I am truly sorry…I haven't had the best day either. Besides some doctors are like that and it gets really old and frustrating when I hear some of them talk about patient's as if they are inconveniencing them." I take a breath hoping he accepted my apology.

Beep-beep-beep! I heard Edward whisper "Fuck."

"Bella that's L&D…I need to call them. If it isn't too late can I come sleep in your bed; I miss feeling you beside me all night." He has no idea how much I want to say yes.

"Edward honestly; I am exhausted and was planning on taking a hot bath then eat and probably will take an Ambien. I need a good night's sleep; we have 4 robot cases tomorrow." I hear him sigh.

"Okay Bella…I uh guess I will talk to you later then." Silence again!

"Okay goodnight Edward. I really do miss you." I hang up before he can hear my voice break.

EPOV (earlier in the day)

What the fuck is wrong with these women in surgery? Do they not know I am involved with someone? Enough with the looks and "accidental" rubbing of their boobs on my arms as I work. I actually had to tell the new assist Candace, Katrina or something like that to move over that she was crowding me. God how I miss my Bella assisting me. She knew exactly what I was going to do next before I did it. She would have made one hell of a surgeon.

I hate that we haven't been able to spend time together. And not just sexual time together. I miss her. I feel that something is off though. It's not just our schedules being fucked up; it's something deeper. It all started when my-Ex showed up and then when Angela showed up something changed. I don't have feelings for either of these women in any way but professional. And one of those I wish I didn't have anything to do with. I try to make Bella see that she is everything to me, but as soon as Kay suggested that we change Bella's surgical duties things started going downhill. I know she trusts me. It isn't that.

I really should take the two of us away on a little trip. Maybe I can surprise her. She would like to go visit her family in Texas and I am sure that big state has something she would like to show me. Maybe I can call her mom or sister and surprise her.

I started going over the past few weeks in my head looking for the source of the change in our relationship. Victoria is a pain in our ass but I am not sure she would cause trouble for Bella but I could be wrong. Now I pray that Angela is not responsible for any of this. She has changed somewhat since our days of being study buddies. Thank God that is all we were. That night I found out Angela was coming to join us here Bella got a bad migraine. I bet this is when she started doubting us. Bella has no idea what she means to me…

"Dr. Cullen…Dr. Cullen?" I feel somebody place their hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention.

"Are you alright? Do you need help with anything?" I look up to the voice…damn! It's that new assistant. Carla, Kate…now what was her name. Here she goes again invading my personal space. I gently but effectively remove her hand from my shoulder.

"No I'm fine…and for the record unless I ask you to, don't touch me. I am not interested in you and never will be. Do I make myself clear? So you can pull back the cat claws." I know rude right but I don't care.

She straightens up, removes her hand and says, "Maybe this pussy is just what you need."

That's it…patience has left the building.

"Do you not have one shred of self-respect? Why in the hell would I want a woman like you when I have a beautiful woman in my life that could for the record run circles around you in whatever she does. And that includes assisting. Don't take one step inside my OR again." I say as I slam the chart closed and walk away.

"Kay won't allow that Dr. Cullen, I was hired to be your assistant." She sneered. I stopped walking and turned around. Just breathe Cullen…I said to myself.

"You want to make a bet on that?" Childish I know but I am done playing games with this bitch. I turn and go straight to Kay's office.

I don't even hesitate as I walk into her office.

She is on the phone and there I stand arms crossed looking all pissed. I hear her say, "Let me call you back."

"Dr. Cullen is there I something I can help you with?" She says.

"Let me say this one time, don't you ever put either of the new assistants in my room ever again." She starts to say something…I stop her from saying another word.

"First you take away one of the best assistants I have ever worked with…never mind that you basically stabbed her in the heart. You know as well as me that she was not a hindrance to me in the OR. Second, if you do not get ahold of these assistants I will. And I am sure you do not want a "sexual harassment" suit against anyone of your staff. Do you understand me?" Again harsh…but I really don't give a fuck.

"Dr. Cullen, what is this all about?" She has the nerve to act innocent.

"Kay…good grief, do you not know what has been going on in my OR's the past few cases? Your new girls…have tried every way but stripping to try and get my attention. I don't want it and I sure as hell don't want anything either of them has to offer. Take care of this NOW!" I didn't give her a chance to respond as I turned and left her office. I walked through the crowd that gathered. Fuckers…just like paparazzi, wanting to get their claws into other people's business.

I notice the "assistant's" huddled together, then turn and smile at me. I gave them my best go-to-hell look as I slam through the OR doors.

(Bella later…)

I hear my cell phone ringing just as I am fixing to step into my much-needed bubble bath.

"Hello."

"Oh hi Bella, it's Kay."

"Hi Kay, what's up?"

"Well I wanted you to go to a workshop about Robot surgical service. It's in Dallas, do you mind if I make the arrangements for you? It would mean a lot to us if you went." She paused…

"When is it? And who all would be going?"

"A couple of the doctors' have asked to go and probably some of the other staff will go as well. I have a couple of new assistant that I would possibly like to cross-train in robotics."

"Sure Kay, just get me the itinerary."

"Uh Bella, are you alright?"

"Oh ya, I'm good… just tired and have some things on my mind."

"Okay then, well I will get you the information. Oh and Bella, the surgeons have been very pleased with you in the Robot room."

"Well that's good…but I do miss working with the other staff in the main OR." I am hoping that she can hear the secret message in that statement.

"Just keep up the good work Bella, the hospital appreciates it and so do I."

"Thanks Kay, see you around."

Great…I don't want to put that many miles between Edward and me. I am actually rather pissed, I feel forced in this trip. But then again I wouldn't mind seeing Texas again and Dallas is a great city.

After my bath, I go fix me a sandwich and take an Ambien. I don't like to make a habit of taking medication to help me sleep but tonight I just wanted the world to go away for a few hours. I really do miss Edward…

I texted my sister…"Guess who is coming to Texas?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Kay's POV…after Dr. Edward Cullen left**

Wow, he was mad. Almost crossing the line of inappropriate but I can tell he reined himself in. Is it true? Are the new assistants harassing him?

I paged Candy and…oh crap what is her name?

Soon they returned my call and I put them on speakerphone…of course they were together.

"Uh guys…I just had a very interesting conversation with a very angry surgeon, wait "angry_" _doesn't even describe it."

"Who?" They said in unison.

"Dr. Cullen has refused to work with either one of you. So would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What…we have no idea. He said that we were doing a great job." Hmmm….not sure I believe them.

"Well…he was pretty angry and said you guys were bordering sexually harassing him and threatened to turn you in. Now, I have known Dr. Cullen for a while and he is usually so calm and easy going. Therefore, I am going to give you this time to tell me the truth. We cannot afford to lose somebody like him. He was really pissed."

"Kay is it possible he is taking out his personal problems out on us. I mean, we have heard that Bella and Dr. Coleman are pretty tight."

"His personal problems are none of your concern, your job is to take care of his patient's, not him. It makes this hospital and my reputation as well as yours looks like shit."

I could hear them giggle in the background.

"Well just watch it and hopefully this will all work out. Maybe he misunderstood you. Anyway there is something else, because you two and Bella are my only assistants right now; I need you to go to a workshop in Dallas about the robot."

"Oh cool…who all is going?"

"Bella, a couple of the new surgeons and you two. Can I count on you to be good?"

"Well of course Kay, this has all been a big misunderstanding. We will take great care of Bella. Okay?"

"Okay, I will email you the itinerary later. Bye girls…tomorrow is inventory day so you don't have to come in."

I hope these two are telling me the truth. I really like Bella.

Bella, next morning…

Beeeeeeepppp!

Oh how I hate that alarm clock! I miss my living breathing alarm clock. Edward gives the best wake-up calls.

I got my coffee and started checking my emails.

"_**Bella Swan…re: Dallas itinerary"**_

"_**Bella here is the information I promised to send you. **_

_**Course: Robotics for the future!**_

_**Medical City, Dallas TX.**_

_**Hotel: Rosewood Mansion, Turtle Creek**_

_**Standard suite for one**_

_**Transportation provided including pick-up from airport**_

_**I will send you a check to cover your dining expenses. Have a great trip. The two new assistants are going as well but will be staying in their own room. Plan to leave out this Saturday…let me know if you need transportation to Sea-Tac. Flight leaves at 3pm. Have a safe trip, learn a lot or at least show them a thing or two.**_

_**Kay **_

This Saturday? I need to tell Edward I think he was planning to be off this weekend.

Knock-knock

"Oh hi Alice, Rose…come in."

"Bella is everything okay? We haven't seen you in days. Do you have something to tell us? Did you and Edward break-up?"

"No, why would you think that. We are just busy and since I am not in the main OR, we just do not see each other. And he said he has been getting home late and has been crazy busy. It will all work out." I try to say with some enthusiasm. It will won't it?

"Is he home? I need to tell him about a workshop I have to go to and I leave this Saturday morning." I notice the girls look at each other.

"What?"

"Well uh, Bella…I think Edward wanted to..." I noticed Rose elbow Alice.

"Bella you need to talk to him and quickly."

"Okay…why? What's going on?"

"Just call him Bella."

"Okay I will right now."

"Come over later maybe we can spend some time in the pool."

"Ya that would be great. Bye."

Uh oh…

I dialed Edward's number…damn, it goes to voice mail.

"Edward, I need you to call me. Something has come up with work and I have to go to a workshop leaving on Saturday."

He must be in surgery or something. I will go take my shower then try again later.

About 30 minutes later, I hear my phone vibrate. Oh shit…I missed a call from Edward.

Voice message:

"What the fuck Bella…I am finally off for a weekend and my girlfriend is leaving town. Well that is just great. I guess that fucks up the plans I had…ya I am pissed as you can tell. Got to go."

Click!

Wow…that didn't go the way I planned for it to go. Why is he so pissed?

Phone ringing…

"Uh Bella…hi this is Kay."

"Hi Kay, I got your message about the trip."

"Ya that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Did you know that there is a rumor about you and Dr. Coleman? Matter of fact, I saw Edward a while ago…and he looked incredibly pissed. Is everything okay, I mean it's not my business but he looked like he wanted to punch somebody or something."

"Oh well that's just great. Who told you this rumor crap?"

"I was in line at Starbuck's and heard some staff talking about how Edward was very snippy and pissed during surgery today. I'm not sure who exactly said what; I had my back turned to them. They didn't work in surgery so I'm not sure I know them."

"Do you and Dr. Coleman have a past Bella?"

"I knew him from surgical training while I was in Texas but that is as far as that goes. Dr. Coleman is a very flirty man. Very good doctor but he is a charmer. As a group, we would all go out after surgeries but never only as a couple. I think he wanted to try to make it more but there wasn't anything romantic I can assure you. I think he had a girlfriend at the time, too!"

"Well I hate drama in my department, so I hope this doesn't continue. It disrupts the attitudes of the staff."

"I can promise none of what you heard was true. At least on my part."  
>"Good to know Bella. Have a safe trip. I hope what -ever is going on with Edward gets better."<p>

"Thanks Kay me too."

WTF? Where is all of this coming from? I have to speak to Edward…what if he heard all of this.

I remember at the dinner with Ang…and Dr. Coleman there was something going on there. Are they the common denominator? Coleman acted as if he knew Edward from somewhere in the past.

Wow, this is bad. All of a sudden, I could feel that aura I get before a migraine. I immediately went to take my medicine; a serious migraine is not what I need right now.

I needed to start packing for the week ahead and try to spend time with Edward. Oh how I needed his arms around me.

While my clothes were in the dryer, I decided to clean out my emails off my laptop.

Why do I get junk mail? And why do I need information on prostates? Who sends me this crap? Oh Lord, there is one on adult diapers. Delete-delete-delete!

I wish there was a "real" delete button I could push in my life. I am in need of a serious do-over for this week. Everything was perfect and then the house of cards came tumbling down.

Hmm…I don't recognize this address:"Interesting pictures" is the subject.

As I open the file, my mouth drops open…I quickly scan through the pictures. Oh my God…is that my tattoo? Whose hand is that on my ass? Who are these sent from? As I continue to scan through them I notice there is one of me dirty dancing with a woman. I remember that night…I had just a hang over the next night. It was a contest to see who could do the best "booty pop"! This picture makes it look like I am sexing all over this woman. There were several pictures of people drinking and having fun in a bar. Then I see the one that makes my heart stop. I close my eyes. This picture makes me look like slut-extroidinare. You see people dancing and having fun in the foreground but if you look in the background, you see me lying on the bar in my bikini top and low-rise jeans. Holy hell some guy is doing shots off my tummy. Who was that? Oh no, I remember…that is Dr. Coleman. This makes it look like…oh shit I know what it looks like. We were all drunk that night and daring each other to do stupid stuff. If Edward sees this, he will have a shit-fit. I barely remember that night. I can feel tears form in my eyes and fall freely down my face.

Okay…forget about it Bella. It is nothing; this happened before you knew Edward and before you knew you were coming to Washington.

Several hours pass and I am completely packed. I wonder if Edward would take me to the airport.

All of a sudden, I hear a knock on my door it's probably Alice and Rose.

"Coming Alice." I say as I open the door and find a very pissed Edward holding a folder in his hand.

He just walks in and starts pacing in the living room. His free hand is running through his hair. He only does this when he is nervous, mad or anxious. I watch him and start to walk towards him. He puts his hand up to stop me.

"Ed..."

He interrupts me.

"Bella what the fuck is this?" I stare at the folder he his holding out towards me.

Of course, I know what it is but I try to act as if I don't.

"What are you talking about Edward?"

He shakes his head at me knowing I am trying to play innocent.

"Well Bella it appears you aren't exactly what I thought you were. Imagine my surprise when I see a picture of the woman I love getting fondled by a man I don't know and worse a woman who looks like she wants to wear your ass as a hat."

Eww…gross!

"Edward I am assuming you are taking about pictures that were taken a long time ago. I can explain."

"Really Bella, because I sure would like to hear it. You made me believe that you were Miss Pure & Innocent. But these pictures paint a completely different portrait of you.

Well shit I am crying now. I start to explain that I received these pictures this morning in my email.

"You know what Bella, maybe all of the rumors I keep hearing about you are true. Tell me who the fucking man in that picture is." I shake my head no.

"Tell me." He yells.

"It's Dr. Coleman, it was a..." He wouldn't even let me explain.

He looks into my eyes and I notice there are tears in his eyes as well.

I start to walk towards him and comfort him. But he backs up.

"You know…Bella. Your trip seems to come at a good time. I need a break from all of this shit. You and I are just not working right now. I knew in my heart you were too good to be true. I should have learned from Victoria, you both started out so sweet and innocent. I thought you were it for me." His voice breaks.

"Edward please let me explain." Now I am a crying idiot.

He shakes his head and starts to walk towards the door.

"Have a nice trip." He says as he drops the folder and walks out my door.

I drop to my knees. The nausea overwhelms me and I start to throw up. My head is pounding and I need Edward.

Somebody walks in the front door.

"Bella what happened. Oh my God are you alright?" Alice and Rose both come to me.

"…its..its..Edward. I think he just broke up with me."

"What?" They both yell.

"Come on sweetie let's get you upstairs."

They walk me upstairs and set me in the bathroom. Rose grabs some towels and walks back downstairs to clean up the mess I made on the floor. Friends shouldn't have to watch you puke.

"Bella what happened?"

Rose walked in holding the folder.

"What is this Bella?" She asked.

I lean over the toilet and heave.

"Somebody sent those to Edward and he came here and accused me of not being the woman he thought I was."

"Alice my head is pounding. Can you go get me an ice bag to put on my head?"

"Of course Bella. Which works best for you, peas or corn?"

I giggled. She remembered. "Peas, please."

"Bella, are you still going to Texas?" Rose asked.

"I have to Rose, matter of fact I think I may take my vacation and go home for a little bit. I need to call Kay and arrange it."

"Bella." Is that Esme? Oh no, she is going to kick me out.

"Bella?" She says as she sees me on the floor.

"What happened sweetheart? Edward walked through the house as if he wanted to kill somebody."

"He broke up with me." She gasped and covered her mouth.

"WHAT…WHY?" She said.

"Esme, I think he realized that I am not good enough for him. I'm not that perfect woman that he wants."

"Well that stupid asshole." We all looked at her.

She laughed, "Sorry. But that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Mom, you son is a complete idiot…somebody sent him some pictures of Bella from a long time ago and now he thinks she is some whore that is like all of the other women that tried to date him."

"Well that's stupid…" She said. Usually moms defend their babies.

"Let me see the pictures."

"No Esme."

"Hand me the pictures Rose." She does as Esme asks. I watch her face and I know which picture she is looking at when she covers her mouth. Then she does the unexpected, she starts to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? These are what upset him?" She stands there and shakes her head.

"Well wait till I get my hands on him. Bella weren't these taken before you had the unfortunate luck of meeting the two Dr. Cullen's?" I nod my head yes.

"Those were taken the night that all of us "first assistant" finished our last day of clinical. We were just celebrating together and some of the doctors showed up. And before you ask, yes that is Dr. Coleman taking shots off of my tummy."

"Bella, you have a tattoo…and is that a belly-button ring?" I nod my head yes.

Feeling that her disappointment was coming she held up that picture and said, "Damn I wish I had your stomach. Can I see your tattoo?" I looked at her and smiled. I stood up and lowered my scrub pants. She bent over and inspected it.

"Huh, I don't understand it but it's very colorful. Let me see the ring?" I did as she asked. "Well that's very pretty. I wonder if Carlisle would like for me to get one."

"Ewww…mom! Gross, don't say stuff like that."

"What?" She said.

"Bella did Edward like your tattoo and ring?" She said.

"Yes, he liked that he could buy me jewelry for my belly-button. I have a huge collection thanks to him." I smiled as tears ran down my face.

"Oh honey, it will be okay. Cullen men are jealous men. He will realize in due time what a fucking ass he is being."

"Esme!" Rose shouted.

"Look guys, I love what you are doing. But maybe he is right; I have never felt like I was quite up to Edward's level. I mean look at him. He is beautiful, talented and he made me fell beautiful."

"That's because you are sweetheart."

"Bella are you going somewhere?" Esme asked as we walked back into the bedroom.

"Yes I have a Robot workshop to go to and I thought I would go visit my mom and sister while in Texas." I said as I walked over to one of my suitcases and zipped it up.

"When are you leaving?" Alice asked.

"I think I may drive. So the sooner the better. It will take a couple of days to get there." I walked over to the phone and dialed Kay's number.

"Hi Bella, what's up?" Kay asked.

"Kay, I think I am going to go ahead a leave tonight for Texas. Can you approve for me to take my vacation starting now?"

"Uh sure Bella, I need to change your flight then."

"No I am going to drive so I have my car."

"How long is that drive Bella?"

"I would imagine a day and a half. You guys put your state quite a distance from Texas."

"Okay if that's what you want. Are you okay?" Trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Yes Kay, it's time to go visit my family anyways."

"Well Bella, I already forwarded your workshop expenses to your account. You should be good there. Let me know later when you will be back, okay?"

"I will Kay and thank you." After hanging up a surge of adrenaline hit me and I knew I needed to hurry and get the car packed and hit the road. Before I changed my mind.

"Esme if things don't work out between Ed…." She immediately came to hug me.

"Bella, things will work out between you two. Go to Texas and let him think there is a chance you might not come back. Let him believe that you left; possibly for good." The thought breaks my heart.

I lost it after she said this. All three women came to hug me.

"I love him so much. I remember the first time I saw him…no before I saw him. I heard him. That voice made my heart skip beats. That day changed my life. And now…" The tears started again.

"You are in no condition to drive Bella. Let us go book you a flight to leave tonight. We will take you to the airport."

I notice Rose is on her phone. "Bella there is a flight that leaves in 2 hours is that okay?"

"Ya, let me get my credit card." I say as I walk to my purse.

"Give me the phone Rose, I got this." Esme says.

"No Esme, I can't let you do that." I notice her take the phone and walk downstairs. I can hear her giving the payment information. Did she just say "first class"?

I walk back in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and groan. I look horrible. Bloodshot eyes, no make-up and hair in a messy bun. What do people wear in first class?

I wash my face and apply a little make-up hoping to hide all the emotions that today brought. I choose comfort over elegance tonight. I grab my capris, my "Bite me Edward" shirt and converse sneakers.

We were on our way out the door; I looked up and noticed Edward's room light on. Does he not even care?

"Asshole." I hear Rose mutter.

"Rose. I love him." I say as we put my stuff in Esme's trunk.

"Bella?" Oh God…it's the voice.

I swallow before I turn around.

"Bella we got to go." Alice said sternly.

I turn and see Edward standing in the garage.

"Where are you going? I thought you didn't leave till Saturday."

"Oh well I decided to go a little early." I noticed he swallowed and started to take a step towards me.

"Edward I have to go." I said as I closed the trunk.

"Will you let me know when you get there?" He said softly. I hesitated and noticed his eyes were glassy. Please do not cry I thought to myself I won't leave if you do.

"I don't care what time it is Bella, just let me know you are safe, okay?"

"I love you Bella." He said and then I noticed a tear start to spill over his lower lids.

"Come on Bella." Rose said as she guided me into the backseat.

"Bye Edward." I said as I turned to leave.

"Don't turn around and look at him Bella. Be the strong one, he deserves to be hurting right now." Esme said as she pulled out of the driveway.

Okay, do not kill me. I know the angst and drama are killing some of you. Keep reading…

True love always wins, right? Or does it?

Kelliwelli


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

EPOV

I feel my phone vibrating as I walk towards my car. What a shitty day this has been. I notice I have a missed call from Bella. Boy, I miss her. I really need this woman right now, not just for the sex (as you are probably thinking) but just to have her near me. To feel her, to smell her and I miss her sighs when she sleeps.

"Dr. Cullen." I stop walking and turn to the voice of my nurse Susie. I notice she is carrying my backpack. I look at my shoulder, yep it's not there.

"Labor & Delivery called and said you left this on the desk. I put your mail in there also." Susie said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you, have a good weekend."

Why can't all nurses be this nice?

I look down at my phone to see what call I missed.

"Damn it." I noticed I missed a call from Bella.

**Phone message:**

"Edward, I need you to call me. Something has come up with work and I am leaving for a workshop. Oddly enough it's in Texas. So call me when you have a chance. Uh…Bye."

I stopped walking and noticed I am squeezing the hell out of my phone. I stopped myself from throwing it against the nearest wall.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

"Ya I will call you back but not right now." I said out loud but to myself. I need to drive around and try to calm down. I decided to drive out to La Push Beach and try to calm down. I throw my backpack in the passenger seat and drive out or the parking garage.

I wondered where the nearest liquor store is. I need something to calm my ass down.

"Dial Bella's cell", I say to my Bluetooth. Damn it. It's her voicemail.

"What the fuck Bella. I am finally off for a weekend and my girlfriend is leaving town. Well that is fucking great. You have fucked my weekend for sure and the plans I made for us. But really right now there isn't an "us" is there? Ya..I am pissed as you can tell."

I ended the call without saying goodbye. I am sure she realized how pissed I am.

I pull into the nearest liquor store and buy a six pack of beer. I grab my backpack and the beer. In my trunk I keep a beach chair and towels for when I come here to unwind. As I walk towards my favorite spot I notice how I wished that I had taken Bella here. She would have loved it. Having Bella, a campfire and beach sex was one of the things I had planned for this weekend. We needed time to reconnect and find Edward and Bella again. I can feel tears start to form. I hang my head. Nope, don't be a pussy. You are mad as hells right now, remember?

To get my mind off of her I grab my backpack to see what Susie put in there.

Huh, it's a manila folder.

I pull it out and notice there isn't a return address. Under my name it says, "VERY IMPORTANT".

I reach into the folder and "what the fuck?" I say aloud. I pull out 8x10 pictures.

"I know that tattoo and bellybutton." I say as I go to the next one.

"Who is that woman Bella is rubbing her ass against?"

I then notice in the background of one of the pictures is Bella, my Bella laying on the bar wearing only a bikini top, low rise jeans and men are taking shots off of her stomach.

My hands clench the pictures as I don't recognize any of the men in the photos.

I stand up and run towards my car, leaving the beers and the chair. I want answers and she is the only one that can give them to me.

I pull into the garage.  
>"Hey Edward." Rose says to me.<p>

I walk right past her making a bee-line to the guest house.

I knock and hear her say, "coming Alice." I walk on in and notice her coming down the stairs in a bikini with a towel around her hips. I close my eyes.

I put my hand out in front of me to stop her.

"Ed."…I don't let her finish.

"Bella what the fuck is this?" I notice her eyes stare at the folder I am clutching.

Oh no you don't, you know exactly what this is. I can tell by her face. You want to play innocent I will play along.

"Well Bel-la, it appears you aren't exactly what I thought you were. Imagine my surprise when I see a picture of the woman I love getting fondled by a man that isn't me. And a woman who seems extra interested in your ass."

"Edward those were a long time ago. I can explain."

"You know Bella, I believed you were Miss Pure & Innocent but in reality you aren't. This paints a completely different portrait of you." Oh, shit…now she's crying.

"Maybe all of the rumors I keep hearing about you are true. Who is the fucking man drinking shots of you?"

She hung her head and shook it no.

"Tell me! She jumps as I yell. She looks up at me. Her mascara is running along with her tears.

"It's Dr. Coleman, it was a lo…". I don't let her explain. She starts to walk towards me but I back up.

"You know Bella…your trip seems to come at a good time. I need a break from all of this shit. You are I are just not working right now. I knew in my heart you were too good to be true. I should have learned from Victoria, you both started out so sweet and innocent. I thought you were IT for me." I say as my voice breaks along with my heart.

She again starts to explain. But I don't want to hear it and turn to walk out of the house.

"Have a good trip." I say as I drop the pictures and leave.

I walk in the backdoor.

"Hi Son" My mom says as I walk right past her.

"Hi." I say like a spoiled kid and climb the stairs to my room.

I fall on my bed. My heart is beating so fast and my head is pounding. Don't take my blood pressure right now, I am sure I would need a doctor.

"Come on Rose." I hear Alice say as they walk down the stairs together. I get up and notice them walking towards the guest house. Both wearing bikinis obviously they had plans with Bella.

I can't believe things have gone to shit.

Did I just break up with Bella? I can feel tears run down from the corners of my eyes. I am such a fucking pussy.

I'm not sure how much time has passed, I then hear my mom yell for the girls. Oh shit. Mom had plans with the girls. This is not going to be good.

I get up to peek out the window. I don't see anybody outside. But then my mom walks out. Oh great, looks like she has been crying.

I hear the door to her room shut. What is going on I wonder.

Then Alice and Rose rush out of the guest house towards the kitchen. I can hear both of them talking.

"Rose, he is such a fucking idiot." Ouch I thought to myself. Knowing for sure I am the fucking idiot they are referring to.

"Come on we need to leave soon, just throw on some clothes. It doesn't matter what we look like but we need to hurry and get Bella to the airport."

"What?" I say to myself. I thought she didn't leave until tomorrow.

"Okay Alice meet you in the garage in about 10 minutes." Rose says as she goes into her room.

I hear the women all go downstairs, whispering about something. You know when women whisper in a pack, it's not good.

I see all four of the women in my life walk with Bella's bags towards the garage.

I have to know what's going on. I make my way to the garage just as they are packing Bella's luggage into Esme's truck.

"Bella." I say to her. She stops and turns towards me. She is so beautiful and look what I did to her.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "I thought you weren't leaving until Saturday."

"We have to go Bella." Alice says sternly as she stares at me.

"Oh well, I decided to go a little early then I am going to visit my mom and sister." She says.

I swallow the lump away in my throat and start to walk towards her. I notice my eyes are burning with tears.

"Edward I have to go." She turns to close the trunk. She feels a million miles away from me.

"Will you let me know when you get there?" I whisper. "It doesn't matter what time it is, please Bella let me know you are safe."

She nods. We both have tears running down our faces. What a pair, huh?

"I love you Bella."

"Come on Bella." Rose says as she guides Bella to the car.

"Bye Edward." She says as she turns and walks to the car.

I wait till the car pulls out of the driveway before I totally lose it. I fall to my knees and the tears fall.

What have I done?

"Edward you fucker, you probably just lost the one thing in your life that was worth something." I turn to see Emette standing there leaning against the garage door.

"Ya I know." I say as I stand up and brush the dirt off of my knees.

"Now you want to grab a beer and tell us what the hell you did. Because Rose or Alice won't tell us." He said.

"All they said to us was to take care of it." Jasper says as he steps into the garage.

"I assume I am the IT they are referring to."

They both are staring at me. I walk into the house and go straight for the fridge for 3 beers. I notice there are 3 beers setting out on the bar with a note.

"**Fix this son…I love you, Mom"**

How does she always know?

I grab the beers and follow my boys out to the pool. Jasper lit the outdoor fireplace. I handed them each a beer and sat down. My head will be pounding in the morning I am sure.

"Well?" They both say as they stare at me.

**A/N"**

**Okay, don't kill me but I need to work out the next part of the story. My heart is breaking for these two, isn't yours. I promise the sun will shine on our couple again.**

**Kelliwelli**


	29. Chapter 29

"WTF HAPPENED?"

Chapter 29

EPOV

I am still standing in the garage as I watch my mother and sister's take the woman I love to the airport. Why did I act like such a fucking idiot towards her? I notice that there are tears running down my face. I drop to my knees and cry like a big pussy. I can feel my heart breaking the farther she gets away from me.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I reach up to wipe the tears and turn around to face my father, Em and Jazz. They all look at me with concern.

"What happened?" My father said. Ashamed to look him in the eye I answered as tears threatened to spill over my lashes.

"I fucked up." I said as I walked past them to go into the house. As I walked through the kitchen, I grabbed the beers plus one more and head back out to the men still waiting outside for me. I motion for them to come sit around the fire pit.

They each took a beer and waited for me to talk. I drank half of my beer in one gulp. I took a deep breath and said, "Bella and I have been having some problems. Our schedules are all fucked up since she was transferred to another department so we really haven't been able to be a "couple" in a while. I might have taken that out on her."

"Might have?" Em said. I knew Bella and Rose had obviously talked since the tone in his voice. My family has really taken to Bella and it is as if we were married and she was their sister or daughter. It's nice and I am very proud that she is one of us.

They were all looking at me to tell them what really happened. I didn't want them to know how much of an ass I really was.

"Guys what I am going to tell you is really hard and embarrassing."

"We figured it must be something bad or all the women would still be here." Jazz said.

"I guess the trouble started when Tanya not to mention Victoria moved back here. Bella and I were doing great. I hated that she wasn't assisting me because damn she is good. According to the staff assigned to my room, I have been a little grumpy. "

"You can say that again." Dad said.

"Thanks dad, so anyway…"

"There were rumors about us breaking up, rumors of her with Dr. Dickhead. The women that were assigned to work with me in surgery thought it was open season on me. They were disgusting. I could never be with a woman that acted like a whore. I turned them in to Kay and everything. In this one month, I know I have delivered at least 30 babies alone. So that means less time I have been able to spend with Bella. By the time I get home, it's late and I don't want to wake her so I would just go to my room. Not Bella's. So finally, I get a free weekend and thought Bella would like a quick weekend get-a-way so I planned to take her to our cabin in Vancouver. The girls were in on it and made all of the arrangements including a private jet. I was really looking forward to it." I hesitated and shook my head at the memory of what could have been and then what happened next.

"Okay none of that sounds too terrible, so why is she gone?" Jazz asked.

"I'm getting to that. I was walking out to my car when I noticed I had a missed message from her. I have been such a total spaz that I left my backpack and mail in L&D and my nurse caught up to me and brought it to me."

"You ever notice Edward that women all cater to you?" Em said. I just stared and rolled my eyes at him. I shot him the finger.

"So…I listened to my voicemail…and then I lost my temper. Bella called to tell me she had to go to a workshop in Dallas and she was leaving in the morning. I got angry and left her a not so nice message. And I will apologize for that I promise." I noticed Em scowling at me.

"I need to get away and quick so I got some beer and went to the beach to cool off. Once there I started going through my mail and noticed a manila envelope. I didn't recognize the handwriting."

"I remember wanting to vomit or set somebody on fire as I pulled out the pictures that were in there." I looked up at the guys and they were looking at each other confused.

"What were they Edward?" Dad said in that very concerned daddy voice.

"They were pictures of Bella in a bar and there was a guy taking shots off of her stomach. And also of a girl dirty dancing all over Bella. To say the least Mr. Green-eyed dragon made an appearance and I totally lost it. The pictures portrayed Bella as a bar-hussy. I didn't like it."

"How do you know the pictures of the girl on the bar are her?" Jazz asked.

I sighed not wanting to share her body jewelry and tattoo with her.

"Because you can see Bella's tattoo and belly-ring." …wait for it!

Then Emmett jumped up and said, "What the fuck? Bellie has a tat and belly button ring. Wow, how hot is that." Em said.

"Em you are not helping our boy here." Jazz said urging him to sit down.

"Yes I know…and it is very hot." I agreed with him. Oh the memory of tasting her there.

"So I am guessing you took the pictures and accused Bella of being a whore didn't you?" Dad said.

"Ya pretty much. I demanded to know who the fucker was taking shots off her. Once she told me it took every bit of control I had not to go and kill him." I could feel my fists tightening at the thought.

"Who is it?" Em asked.

"Dr. Coleman." I said.

"What. When?" They all said at the same time.

"Here is the bad part; I wouldn't give her the chance to explain. She tried but I was too pissed off and jealous to calm down and just listen. I told her that this workshop probably came at a good time so I could decide if this relationship was worth it."

Just then, Emmett stood up and towered over me. "I should knock you into next week man. Why would you do that to her? You are a fucking asshole."

"Yea I know." I looked over towards her room. Do not cry in front of them you pussy, I thought to myself.

"Son, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If I were her I wouldn't want to talk to me much less want to be with me. I really love her I think I want to marry her." Cue the pussy tears!

Where is mom when I need her?

"Edward you can fix this. If you love her like I believe you do; then you need to get your ass to Texas and bring her home." Dad said.

"Ya Edward do it. And do it today." Jazz said.

"Guys I don't know where the workshop is and besides she plans on visiting her mom and sister. I'm not sure she would want me to intrude."

"Edward I know where the workshop is being held. You go start packing and we will make the airline reservation for you."

"No wait, I still have the jet reserved, shit I forgot about that." I said.

"Give me the information I will call the pilot for a change in plans." Dad said.

"You think I really should do this?"

"Yes you should!" A female voice said.

I turned to see my mother standing there with my sisters.

"If you would have given her the chance to really explain you would know that happened a long time ago. Way before she knew any of us. She was so embarrassed she lost the bet to have body shots off her. You know that Bella is not what you accused her of." Mom said in her "you are grounded" voice. Oh the memories of that voice.

"Mom. I really fucked up." I said as she sat down beside me patting my back.

"Don't say fucked to your mother, dear." She said and smiled. Only my mom can make me laugh when I feel the world on my shoulders.

"You did screw up my son, but you can fix this. She loves you. Go to her and prove you are worthy of her love." She said as she leaned and kissed my temple.

"I never thought I would find a woman like Bella mom; I want her to be my wife and mother to my children." My voice broke on children.

"So, ass-hole you going to go or what?" Rosalie said.

I nodded and stood up then I was assaulted with a group girl hug.

"Come on brother we will help you pack." Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Oh wait, I can't go. I have patients to see in the office. What about any delivers?"

"I will cover for you son, just go. Go get my future daughter and bring her home." Dad said.

I walked over to dad and hugged him.

"Okay dad I will…or do my best in trying. I'm not opposed to begging." I said as I looked over to my mom and sister's. I noticed they were teary eyed.

"Stop it, or I will be crying and I have to be all manly, girls." I said as I pulled them into a hug.

"Well let's go lover-boy." I noticed Em & Jazz were at the door with my bags.

"Here is the information on your flight and where the workshop is being held. It's a great place to stay. "I took the envelope and smiled as I walked out the door.

Thank goodness, it is a quick drive to the airport and when you fly private, there is no waiting in line. I could get used to this lifestyle. It's about time I use the money that is in my name. I want to lavish and spoil Bella with this lifestyle. She will fight me all the way, which will make it even more fun.

"Wow Edward, this plane is great. I can see you are getting your money's worth." Emmett said.

"All you need is your own stewardess." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"May I get you gentleman anything before we take off?" We all turned to see our stewarde…dude.

"Uh no, thank you." I extended my hand out to introduce myself.  
>"I am Edward Cullen and these two goons are my brothers."<p>

"I am Martin your host for this flight. I hope you aren't disappointed most people think this job is just for women."

"Will they be joining you on the flight?" Martin said.

"How about it fellas you want to fly to Dallas?" I asked.

"Fuck yea!" Emmett said as he was pulling out his phone; I am assuming to call Rosie for permission.

"When does this flight return to Seattle?" Jazz asked.

"This is a turnaround flight, once we get Mr. Cullen settled we refuel and fly back." Martin said.

"Okay honey we won't get into any trouble." I heard my brother say.

"The girls are jealous as fuck but we are going with you." He said.

"Tell you what, I will rent the plane again and take all of us on a trip if things work out like I hope they will. Deal?" I said.

"Cool." Em said as he buckled himself in.

"Okay gentleman, buckle in and we should be taking off shortly. Once we are at cruising altitude I will get your drink orders." Martin said as he walked up towards the front of the plane.

"Edward this is so cool. So how much does this sort of thing cost?" Jazz said.

"A lot but hopefully it will be worth every thousand it cost." I said as I buckled in.

Texas here we come…

**Don't hate me…what do you think will happen next?**

**Kelliwelli**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Deep in the Heart of Texas"

**BPOV**

"Oh my God….I can't do it. Turn around Esme." I cried out. I turned around and I shouldn't have. Edward is on his knees crying.

Esme looked in her rear view mirror. "Oh Edward." Tears trailed her beautiful face.

"No! Let him hurt for a little bit. This boy needs to feel pain for what he did to you. If you want to fix this then let his pride take a whooping." Rose said.

"As much as it pains me to say it, she's right Bella. I love my son but he has a stubborn, jealous streak that needs to end today. He is just like his father." Esme said.

Alice tries to comfort me. "Shh, Bella everything will work out. We will be sisters one day I promise. I've seen it. Nobody bets against me." I hug her.

"She's right Bella, Alice has a way with seeing things…it's weird and sometimes spooky." Rose said.

Alice reaches in my bag for a Kleenex and you know her, she wants me to touch up my makeup. I roll my eyes at her.

Arriving at Sea-Tac…

"Well Bella this is where we leave you. Now young lady, quit your crying. Straighten those shoulders and hold your head up high. Nobody can get you down and that includes my son. Go have fun at your Robotic thingy…you know you love what you do." Esme said as she kisses my forehead.

"Thanks guys, for everything. Don't be too hard on him. He will probably need his mom and sister's. I love him…we just need some time apart." I try to sound convincing but all I want to do is run back into his arms.

I wave as they leave. I take a deep breath and roll my bag into the terminal.

I walk up to the American Airlines desk and check in. The clerk looks at my ticket and then back at me. Ya I know Tammy, I don't look like first class.

"Ms. Swan we have a little delay you can wait in the lounge if you like." She said.

"Oh okay, thank you. How long do you suppose?" I asked.

"Not sure mam, maybe an hour. It's a mechanical issue."

Why does she say it so calmly…What the fu…crap?

"Can't we just get another plane?" I ask seriously.

I swear to God she looked up from her keyboard and says, "We don't just have planes on stand-by, you can't just go to Wal-Mart and get a new one."

"Do you by chance have a sister that works at Starbucks?" I say as I turn to go sit in the lounge like the good little passenger I am. She has no idea what I mean.

Oh, memories…that was a good day.

…"_uh that's a complicated order." _

I giggle to myself. Edward's face was priceless when I almost launched myself over that counter and showed her how complicated my order is.

I get out my phone to check for messages…damn there is one from Edward.

"Bella words cannot express how sorry I am. I miss you so much and I took it out my frustration on you. Please baby; don't break-up with…. (there is silence for a couple of seconds then I hear Edward clear his throat) Let me know when you arrive in Dallas."

"Oh Edward…" I whisper to myself. I love you…you stupid, stupid man.

On the intercom:

_**American Airlines flight 1143 to DFW will be boarding shortly. If you are in first class, please make your way to check in. Thank you.**_

Once I am seated I look around…wow, this is awesome. I don't care what it costs but I am never traveling anything but first class from now on. If I go anywhere that is. What if Edward and I don't get back together? I really want to travel with Edward. I wanted us to fly somewhere tropical for our honeymoon. What honeymoon Bella. I close my eyes and hope tears start again.

We take off not too long after we boarded. Don't get in a hurry guys, we aren't that far behind. I thought to myself.

"Ms. Swan may I get you anything? A drink perhaps?" Miss Perky Boobies asks me. I want to ask her if she thought I needed one.

"Um yes that will be great. A Crown and Coke with extra cherries please."

"Yes mam."

Ms. Perky lowers my tray and puts my drink there.

"My name is Shelly if you need anything else."

"Thank you Shelly. It's nice here in First class I think I am ruined for life now."

"You should see one of the private jets that flew out today, shame you weren't on that one. It was flying to Dallas as well. You talk about First class." She said.

Okay Ms. Perky is nice. I take it back. Shoulder Angel nods at me.

"Wow that would be nice. Have you been on one?" I asked.

"No, but one of my friends is a steward on the one today. I got a text from him saying he was surrounded by three very good-looking guys. He said it would be hard to choose out of all of them." I laughed at that statement.

"He said there was one bulky dude, a very sweet blond and his personal favorite a bronze hair God; as he put it."

To quote him, "I am in Heaven."

"Well you just call if you need anything else okay?"

"Thank you again Shelly. Tell your friend to behave."

She nodded and walked back behind a curtain.

I laughed to myself thinking about what she said. How funny would that be if her friend were talking about Emmett, Jazz and Edward?

On the intercom:

_**This is your Captain speaking we are at cruising altitude, everything is going fine, sorry about the delay. Our flight time is expected to be approximately four hrs. Please feel free to unfasten your seatbelt and relax. Enjoy your flight and as always thank you for flying with American Airlines.**_

Yuck 4 hours! What am I going to do during that time? I wish we could use our phones but I don't want to be the one responsible for bringing down this plane.

I guess I will look over the material that will be covered at the workshop. Who am I kidding; I won't hear one word that is spoken there. I know the Robot as well as any doctor I assist. I miss assisting Edward…oh I mean Dr. Cullen. I don't want anybody to think I get special favors.

I get up to go the restroom that is between first-class and coach. Oh great. I am walking towards the bathroom and notice THEM! What the fuck are the new assists doing here? Please don't tell me they are coming to the same workshop.

I decide to be the bigger better person. I wave at them and walk towards where they are sitting.

"Oh hi Bella. We didn't know you were on this flight, and in first-class to say the least. I guess you do get special privileges..." One of them said. I don't remember their names.

"Ya must be nice Bella, just wait till we…" I am stopping this before it starts.

"…Tell Kay? Is that what you were going to say? You have no fucking clue what you are talking about."

Trying not to make a scene, I lean down to their level and say with a smile on my face, "Now look you two, we are coming to this workshop to learn something, or at least you two need to try and learn something. Let's just stay away from each other. And everything will be fine." I say as I get up to walk away.

"So how's Edward doing? Oh I'm sorry we heard where things weren't so great in you love life right now." They turned to each other and giggled.

Don't say anything Bella you are the better person. Nope sorry Devil is prodding me to turn around and say something.

"Oh ladies…enjoy the rest of your flight back here. I'm just going to go back to first class and stretch out. Oh and find your own way to the hotel, I am sure my car is full." Devil and Angel high-five each other.

I finally fell asleep for a bit when I feel someone gently shake my shoulder, "Ms. Swan we are on approach to DFW, can you please sit up and put your seatbelt back on?"

Wow, that was quick. I look out the window and see the lights of Big D. Oh how I miss Texas.

"_**Ladies and gentleman we will soon be landing; just a little weather update, we have clear skies and it is a very humid 92 degrees in Dallas. Welcome to Texas! Hope you enjoy your stay. Please let the airline come to a complete stop before standing."**_

As I am exiting the terminal, I take out my phone to text Edward that I have landed in Dallas.

"**Edward, I wanted you to know that I landed and that I love you." Bella**

I feel my phone vibrate. I look at the message…tears instantly form.

"**Yes I can see that and I love you more." E**

I turn around looking for him. Is he here? My heart is pounding out of my chest.

"**Look straight ahead Bella."**


End file.
